There I Was
by Flamethemightydragon
Summary: Kagome has just gotten her life together. She has a good home, a good job, and good friends. Now all she needs to do is control her sneezing problem. AU Kag-Sess -- Complete --
1. The Sneeze

There I Was

Chapter One: The Sneeze

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha! That is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and related enterprises. So don't sue me! I'm just borrowing her wonderfully thought up characters for a bit.

Author's note: Hi readers! I just want to thank you now for your time and effort for reading my little fic. I hope you like it. If not, flame me I don't care. I think it's an okay fic, and that's all that matters…unless you think it's good too…but really! All of my readers' opinions matter to me! Okay, I'm rambling now; I'll shut up and let you read. Ja!

-Flame

--

"See ya later Kagome!" My friend's voice rang out as I walked down the halls of the hospital.

"See ya Sarah!" I yelled back from behind the counter at the front door. The blonde nurse waved at me one last time before she walked out of the automatic glass doors.

"Shouldn't you be getting home too?" I turn to my red haired nurse and looked at her like she's crazy.

"Come on, Christine. Do I _ever_ go home?"

"You know what I mean." She said shaking her head at me. "That monster truck rally's coming to town tomorrow, and you _know_ we're going to need you well rested and quick on your feet tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. I promised I'd check up on Shippou when he wakes up. His mom's really worried about him, you know."

"I know, Kagome. Well, just go home once you're done with that then."

"I will. I have to feed Buyo anyway. You know what'll happen if I don't."

"Yeah, you won't have a home to go back to." We giggled for a bit before I grabbed my stethoscope off the counter and put it around my neck again.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go check up on my little trooper."

"Good luck." Christine said as I walked down the blue and green halls of the hospital. I sure hope he's feeling better today. The poor kid was only five and he only has a few more weeks left to live. God I hope they find a cure for cancer soon. Too many people have already died from it. It even takes the lives of children.

I walked into room 27 with a smile. Shippou had specifically asked for room 27. It's kinda sad and sweet. His real mother died when she was twenty-seven, a year before his father. As I entered the room I saw the boys' foster mother sitting next to his small and frail body with a tear stained face. Her hand was stroking his sweat damped red hair.

Walking up to the curly haired blonde, I put a hand on her shoulder. "How's he doing?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"He hasn't woken up yet." She said whipping fresh tears from her face. "This isn't fair. He doesn't deserve this." No he doesn't. I meet Shippou before he came in a few days ago when he got really sick. He was such a happy go lucky child. He didn't have a care in the world. He still shouldn't. It wasn't fair.

"I know, but this is the way life goes. Not everything's fair in life. We have to learn to accept it."

"I don't want to though." She said as fresh tears rolled down her face. "He's only five; he still has his whole life ahead of him."

"That's true." I really didn't know what to say. Here was this woman crying because her child was dying before her eyes. "Shippou's a tough boy, I'm sure he can beat this." The woman shook her head and stood up.

"I need to go get something to eat. You'll tell me if anything changes, won't you?"

"Of course." I smiled as the woman nodded and left the room. I took her place in the chair next to the bed and look down at my patient. Slowly a pair of bright green eyes opened and froze upon my body.

"Where's mommy?"

"She stepped out to eat, want me to call her?"

"No."

"Natasha." I called to the passing nurse in the hall.

"Yes?" She asked sticking her head in the room.

"Will you tell Mrs. Takashi that her son's awake, but he wants her to finish eating before she returns?"

"Of course." Natasha nodded and walked off to relay my message.

"Okay little man. How are we feeling today?" I asked putting my stethoscope in my ear.

"Tired." He replied as I listened to his breathing. It still sounds raspy, poor kid.

"Anything else?" I asked jotting down a few notes on my clipboard and taking my stethoscope out of my ears. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No…"

"Do you need anything at all?"

"…Do you think that maybe you could read me a story before you go?"

"Of course." I smiled and walked over to the stack of books his mother brought for him. "What would you like to hear?"

"I wanna hear the one about the miko who fell in love with the taiyoukai."

"Good choice." I took the book and sat next to him. "This is one of my favorites as well."

"My mamma use to tell it to me every night. Her version was different though…" Shippou looked down with a sad look on his face and I nudged him a bit.

"Hey, you remember the story, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's all you need to remember her." He looked up at me with a half smile. "It's true. Now it's a special story that only you and your mom know." He smiled after that and got comfortable.

"Okay, read, please."

"Alright." I opened the book and began reading. "Once upon a time long, long ago lived a cold hearted taiyoukai. Now this taiyoukai was one of the strongest in all the land. He feared nothing. Then one day while traveling through his lands, he came across a miko being attacked by a group of wolf youkai." I showed Shippou the pictures on the pages as his mom came back in.

"Oh Shippou!" She ran over to the bed and hugged the little boy.

"Hi mommy." I smiled at the little seen and handed Mrs. Takashi the book.

"Here, he wanted a story."

"Thanks Ms. Higarashi." She said taking the book and replacing my seat next to Shippou. "Now, usually the taiyoukai would ignore the miko and move on, but something stopped him." I walked out of the room as she began reading and leaned against the hallway wall.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked back at the scene inside the room. I would never have that. That closeness they have. The closeness to a child that I've always wanted. To read them stories at night. To stay by their bedside when they're sick. Never.

I whipped the tears away and walked down the hall to the employee break room. Opening my locker I put away my stethoscope and white jacket and put on my black leather one. I closed my locker and walked back down the hall towards the exit. "See ya Kagome." Christine said as I walked toward the automatic glass doors.

"Ja Christine." I said as I left and began walking the block to my apartment. It was a cold night, just the way I liked it. There was snow on the ground and it was beginning to turn into slush. It was only October and yet it felt like mid-December. I walked up a flight of steps once I reached my apartment and unlocked the door.

As soon as I entered the threshold, my orange and white cat a medially attacked me. "I'm home." I told him and placed my keys in the bowl next to the door. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a can of cat food from the cabinet. I quickly opened it and placed it on a dish for Buyo to scarf down.

I walked into my bedroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and turned on the stereo. As the music filled the small apartment I rolled my neck back and forth to get all the stress knots out. I pulled out my standing punching bag once I had stretched enough and began doing my kickboxing exercises.

I kicked and punched to the beats of the music releasing my stress. I continued for about an hour and put away the bag. Pressing the power button I walked back into my bedroom. I walked over to the alarm on my dresser and set it for six in the morning. That gave me eight hours of sleep. Turning off the light I crawled under the covers.

--

How long has it been? I feel as if I've been lying here for hours. I got up and walked over to my clock. Okay, maybe I _have_ been lying here for hours. At this rate I'll _never_ get to sleep. I walked back over to my bed and lay down.

I sighed flopping over on my other side. Turning my head I looked at Buyo sleeping by my head. At least someone will be well rested in the morning. I brought my hand up and scratched his belly, earning a purr in return. I turned onto my back once again and looked at the ceiling.

Is this really the life I wanted for myself? No husband, no boyfriend, no children, even the connections with my family and old friends severed. I hardly ever come home anymore. I come to sleep and feed Buyo, which I'm sure without him; I would have gone crazy when I first moved here.

Okay…now I'm getting emotional. This is what I've had to do to stay sane. To get away. God! I have to get to sleep! Wait…I can use my miko powers…I smirked as I sat cross-legged on my bed. Maybe living in that shrine for all those years really did pay off in the end. Besides, as long as I don't sneeze, everything will be perfectly fine!

Relaxing my mind and body I could feel the surge of my power rising from my veins. Concentrating all my will into that power to help me fall asleep, I didn't notice the tingling sensation in my nose before it was too late. I sneezed, breaking any hold I had on my power.

God no! I can't believe I just did that! This is just great. Now, that concentrated power's gonna backfire on me! This was bad… I yawned and leaned back against my pillows. Okay, maybe it's won't be so bad after all. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

--

I rolled over in the bed and my brows fused together. I felt a presence next to me. A strong, domineering, ominous presence. This wasn't good. When I sneezed did it open a portal to the world of the spirits? Oh dear God no! I can't deal with anymore unsettled spirits! And here I thought it couldn't be so bad…

I kept my eyes shut; not wanting to find out what was radiating that aura. Was it really a specter? Was it here to hurt me? Oh God! Work! Am I late for work? I didn't hear the alarm go off. What if the specter turned it off? It's happened before. Oh God…Okay, Kagome, calm down…it can't be a specter. You've placed wards and charms all over so they can come in.

I opened my eyes and sat upright in bed. I wasn't lying in a bed though. It was a futon. Was I in Japan? Oh God no! That's worse than a specter! I can't believe that stupid sneeze transported me into someone else's house…their _bed_ even! Wait…since when did Japan have houses with stone walls…like a castle…

I was snapped out of my musings once I heard a _very _frustrated cough. I turned to look at the creature that had cause the disturbance and gasped. More in shock than in horror. I couldn't believe it. There stood a very tall man with a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on each cheek. He stood above me looking like some one out of a romance novel. Long silver hair blowing in the breeze from most likely an open window in the room and deep amber, almost golden eyes. He was the definition of sexy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" The man asked coldly. Oh dear God…I was in _his_ bed…I blushed as he looked me over. "Well?" He was growing impatient; I could feel in it the air.

"I…uh…I…I…don't know?" Oh _that_ was smooth. He's probably going to kill me now. I'm pretty sure those are claws on his hands…and they look pretty sharp too. His eyes narrowed at my stupidity and I winced. Yep, my life was going to end tonight, or is it early morning?

"Who are you?" I blinked and thought about that. Maybe it's my lucky day after all.

"M-my name is Kagome. Kagome Higarashi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I…um…don't know actually. I kinda guess I accidentally sneezed myself here." Yeah, nice Kagome. Now he thinks I'm crazy. "Okay…I'm here to help with anything you may need then?"

"Why not go to the front doors? Why lie in my bed?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He snorted and walked over to a wardrobe kinda thing. Opening the doors he tossed me an old haori and hakama and walked to the door.

"You will change into suitable clothes and meet me in the study." He ordered more than said as he left. I quickly did as I was told and left the room. I began walking down a random hall and turned right. Whistling merrily to myself I turned right again and stopped. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. I had no clue where I was going. Now, I was lost.


	2. Explanations

There I Was

Chapter Two: Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Hi again minna-san! I hoped you liked the first chapter. If not, ah well, I'll try harder to please yalls next time. Okay, a word of warning now. This fic is told in first person, but alternates between Kagome and Sesshoumaru's point of view. The last chapter is going to be told by a surprise person. This is a Kag/Sess paring, if you haven't guessed yet. Okay, enough said, on with the fic!

-Flame

--

I growled as I sat at my desk. How could that wench sneak in here without being noticed? Even _I_, as much as I hate to admit it, didn't even sense her until I got to my door. And here I thought I could get a good nights rest tonight…I was sadly mistaken in that thought.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Why did this have to happen tonight? I already have enough to deal with, and I _don't_ need this wench adding onto my long list of problems. All of this stress was beginning to give me a head ach. What is taking that wench so long anyway?

She couldn't have gotten lost. If she could easily find her way to my bedchambers without a problem, then certainly she'll have no challenge finding her way to my study. Opening my eyes I looked down at all the papers I had yet to go over. A Lords' job is never done. I picked up the first of the papers on the pile. As I began reading over it I immediately figured out who dared write to me from the overly fancy handwriting. It was most defiantly the Lady of the Northern Lands. That stupid wolf youkai, when will she get it through her thick skull to leave me alone?

Sesshoumaru, you have not attended any of the most recent gatherings, and I must inform you of your obligation to attend. You are the Lord of the Western Lands. If you do not attend you will lose the respect of your people and possibly you may even loose your lordship. You have not even chosen a mate to stand beside you as Lady of the Western Lands. So I am giving you fair warning. This year, the other Lords and Ladies agree with me, that the gathering shall be held at your castle. We will meet in three moon cycles, until then.

-Saiya

Can my life get anymore complicated than it already is? Not only am I _still_ being hounded about finding a mate, but now I have to be a good little Lord and host everyone while they get drunk and hit on my servants. Please, I'd rather kill them then let them in _my_ home. But I don't have a choice in the matter now do I? No, I don't.

I sighed and tossed the announcement towards a basket across the room. How can this day get any worse? I picked up the next paper and looked at the odd pirntcive…is that even a word? Who dares write to me this time?

My Dearest Loved One, Oh Kami _no_! I refuse to read _anything_ sent to me by _her_. I tore up the paper and walked over to the basket and watch all the little shreds fluttered into the dark abyss with all the other trash. I swear, I've told that woman _never_ to write me. And especially not to call me her '_Loved One.'_ I would rather die than mate with that conceited wolf. I don't care if she is Saiya's daughter or not…wait, yes I do. They're both conceited.

I shook my head and tried to relive some of the stress of the day. The only thing still bothering me now is the fact that the wench still isn't here. Why do I have this sinking feeling in my gut saying she got lost? If you can't find your way around, don't sneak in. I walked out into the hall and closed my eyes.

Rubbing my temples I continued to try to relax myself. This day has been _way_ too stressful, even for me. It was at that moment I felt something solid hit my toe. Opening my eyes and regaining my balance before I tripped I looked down to see the wench sitting in the middle of the hall looking up at me with curious gray-blue eyes. "What are you doing here wench?"

I couldn't help but ask it. I was tired and wanted to get this whole problem sorted out so I could sleep. The wench looked up at me with a fire burning in her eyes. This was quite amusing; I had no idea ningens could have fire burning in their eyes. I watched as she stood and rose to her tiptoes to bring herself eyelevel as much as possible. Though she still didn't even reach my nose.

"What did you just call me?" Oh does the little ningen wench think she can challenge me? This should prove to be interesting.

"I called you a wench."

"Listen bud," Bud? In what way am I an un-bloomed flower? "I'm not happy about being here, just as much as you don't like me here." She's got that right. But what a sharp tongue, I wonder if she knows whom she's speaking to? "But, I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name. It's Kagome, Kagome Higarashi, if your puny brain can't remember from a few minutes ago." This wench is _really_ pushing her luck with me. "My name is not wench, woman, girl, babe, or miko." Oh? So the wench is a miko? Now this changes _everything_ doesn't it…yeah…sure...

"So you are a miko, wench."

"What did I _just_ tell you? Can you not remember something as simple as a name? I truly pity you and any children you sire." I'm really going to kill this wench. I'm on my last strand of patience and she's really pushing it. It's a wonder I haven't killed her already. I must be spending too much time with Rin. "But to answer your question, I _can_ use miko powers."

"Explain."

"I started training to become a miko, but never completed it." Great! Now she's an untrained ningen miko wench! What else can go wrong today? Taking a deep breath I tried to relax for the umpteenth time that day.

"What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to meet me in my study?"

"Like I really know where that is!"

"You had no trouble finding your way to my private chambers so why would you have a problem finding the study?"

"Well I can't just teleport myself into your study now can I? As much as I'd _love_ to be able to do that again, I can't. I've tried already."

"What are you talking about?" This wench was crazy…great…I have a crazy untrained ningen miko wench under my roof.

"I didn't mean to come here…it was an accident. I was trying to use my miko powers to help me sleep and I…" The wench trailed off to the point that not even _I_ could hear her.

"Speak up."

"I sne…"

"What?"

"I sneezed okay! There are you happy! I have no control over my power so when I sneeze something bad happens! Are you happy now?" Yet another word to add onto the list. Uncontrolled.

"Then what happened this time?"

"I transported into your room. And judging by the look of your clothes and home, I'd say I transported through time as well." A crazy uncontrolled untrained ningen miko wench from the future…this just gets better and better. And here I thought things couldn't get worse than they wore. "I've tried to get home, but I can't. So I guess I'm stuck here for a while." Relax…just relax. _Some_ good has to come from this. Maybe she could be a good role model for Rin.

I mean Rin needs a ningen female to teach her how to do all those feminine things. Flower arrangement, cooking, sowing, you know, the girly things. Maybe the wench is even educated, that would be a plus. See, look for the positives and this whole ordeal isn't as bad. "Tell me, are you educated."

She blinked at the question and looked a bit confused. Maybe I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch next time. Why did I even think for a moment that this wench was even remotely educated? "Yes actually. I've gone to school for twenty-three years." Never mind…maybe things will work out better than I first thought.

"Good. You will say here and tutor Rin."

"Who is Rin?"

"You will find out in the morning. She will wake you at down. Follow me and I will show you to your room for the time being."

"Thank you." She says 'thank you' as if those simple words can make this whole experience better. I sighed inwardly as we walked down the hall. Maybe I fell asleep at my desk and this is all a bad dream…no…Inuyasha's not here so it can't be. There goes _that_ possibility. "So…ah…how old are you?" Should I humor the wench?

"Three hundred ninety-six."

"Really? You look only about my age?"

"And how old would that be?"

"Twenty-seven."

"As one would think from an human with gray hair."

"I do _not_ have gray hair! And what did you mean by human?" Is it all right if I kill the wench anyway? She's already a pain. And besides, Rin doesn't know her yet, so I wouldn't have to hear her cry.

"I am youkai."

"A…Youkai…but, youkai aren't real! They're only stories made up to scare little children into listening to their parents!" Is that what we've become in the future? We've become nothing but a myth to frighten children? Like the mighty phoenix or dragon for us? How can this be?

"Do you tell the truth? We've become nothing but legend?"

"Unless there are some hiding in disguise as humans, then yes. I've never met a youkai until now." I took in this little piece of information as we continued down the hall. Soon we came upon one of the many guest rooms.

"Here is your room. I will have Rin wake you in the morning for breakfast." I turned and began walking away when I felt a slight tug on my sleeve. It felt similar to when Rin wanted my attention. I turned back around and looked at the wench. "What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you and apologize." Apologize? Apologize for what? "I've acted so rude to you since I've come here and all you've asked in return is for my to tutor Rin. I will do my best and teach her all the knowledge I have. I will also try to keep my temper. You've been so patient and I'm sure you've wanted to rip my throat out a few times already." The wench knows me so well already. "Anyway, just, thanks." She smiled and entered her room.

Confusing. Just confusing. I turned and began walking back to my quarters. The only thing that bothers me about the wench though is what she said about the youkai. Is it really true that we are no longer living? That we're just a myth? I'll have to have Jaken look into this theory a little later. Right now all I want to do is get some sleep and deal with this whole mess in the morning.


	3. Mornings and Death Glares

There I Was

_Chapter Three: Mornings and Death Glares_

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I do NOT own Inuyasha! What more do you people want from me?

Authors note: I want to thank everyone now for reviewing. EvilNekoEatsYourSoul and archangel on Mediaminer; Lady of Jupiter and Deadly Tears on Fanfiction. I love you guys! You all rock! Anyway, I'll try my best to update once a week at least, Sundays most likely. Okay for a picture of Kagome's kimono go to cause it's a beautiful Kimono and if I tried to describe it I would destroy it. So just go there if you don't know what it looks like. Ja.

-Flame

--

I rolled over and basked in the warmth of the sun streaming in through an open window. I rather like these futons, I can't fall out of bed and wake up in the middle of the night only to lie there for hours on end until my alarm finally goes off and I have to get up and go to work of fear of losing my job among other things. I can tell it's well past dawn, maybe that youkai was just trying to scare me last night…either that or he let me sleep in because he's nice. Who knows?

I stretched keeping my eyes closed. It's kinda sad, it's nowhere close to noon and here I am half awake. I should be relishing this extra bit of sleep, but _no_ I have to wake early nonetheless. What's wrong with me? Rolling over I sighed as I hear the door slide open. That has to be Rin. The youkai from last night said she would wake me in the morning. I pulled the blanket over my head and shut my eyes tighter. I don't wanna get up y—oof!

I sat straight up as my eyes flew open. I felt something tumble in between my legs but paid no heed to it. Here I thought falling out of bed woke you up nastily, try getting slammed in the stomach with something. I looked down between my legs and blinked in surprise. There sat a little girl, no older than eight I'd say, smiling up at me with a gap filled smile. She had the prettiest raven hair to her mid-back with a little piece sticking out on the side of her head, very stylish. She looked up at me with bright, excited, and enthusiastic milk chocolate eyes.

I couldn't help myself but smile in return as I spoke to the child in my lap. "Good morning. Are you Rin?"

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to come up and wake sensei-sama for breakfast."

"I see…" Who is Sesshoumaru? Could it be that youkai from last night?

"What is pretty sensei-sama's name?"

"My name is Kagome."

"That's a pretty name sensei-sama!" Rin smiled brighter and lifted herself from the ground.

"Can you please call me Kagome?" I asked. I'm so use to people calling me Kagome and Ms. Higarashi I'm not use to the Japanese titles and such anymore. That's what I get for moving to America, but it's a good thing…I think.

"Hai, Kagome-sensei!" I can deal with that. It's not _as_ formal. I rose from my futon and stretched.

"So how old are you Rin?"

"Rin is eight years old." Can I guess or can I guess? Working in Pediatrics must have given me a knack for guessing children's ages.

"So Rin." I begin to ask walking over to a large wardrobe thingie. All of the sudden I want to enter through it and see if there really _is_ a portal to another world inside. Maybe I'll get back home. Yeah right…"What do you like to do in your spare time?" I opened the wardrobe and was a tad disappointed not to find a bunch of fur coats and a portal, but was glad I found a few kimonos to wear…then again they _are_ kimonos…I'm gonna have to dress as a girl today. Depressing.

"Rin likes to go out and pick flowers in the garden. Jaken-sama doesn't like to though so Rin has to go in early a lot." Is it just me or is she talking in third person. That's gonna have ta go. Good grammar is always very important. Who's Jaken though?

"Who's Jaken?" I asked as I finished changing into the kimono. It was a flowering plum kimono like the one I had when my father died. It was one of the few female pieces of clothing I owned and he's the one who bought it for me. It wasn't all black, but he wanted to see me in it…

"Jaken-sama is Sesshoumaru-sama most loyal servant. He doesn't like Rin much."

"I like Rin." I said noticing the girl's smile fade a bit. Her smile came back full force as I walked over and gave her a hug. "Now let me brush my hair and teeth and we can go down to Sesshoumaru."

"Hai!" She smiled and waited for me to finish. I walked over to the vanity next to the wardrobe and began to brush out my raven locks. I can't believe that jerk said I had gray hair. I pull them out before they can show…okay, so I don't but Shippou thinks it's a funny joke. Ah, Shippou…I miss him already. He'd better not die while I'm away. I'd miss him too much. He's like the son I'll never have.

Walking into the bathroom behind a door on the right of the bed I brushed my teeth as best as I could with my finger and a piece of cloth. I'm gonna have to make a tooth brush soon…like today soon…like now soon…okay not _now_ but pretty soon. I walked out of the bathroom and up to Rin. "Okay, lead the way." We smiled and she grabbed my hand and lead me out the door and into the hall.

"Rin thinks you'll like Sesshoumaru-sama. He's really nice. When Jaken-sama's mean to Rin around Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama squashes Jaken-sama." So the youkai's possessive…like a puppy dog! Omigod! I can call Sesshoumaru puppy-chan! "Kagome-sensei?" Rin questioned and looked up at me.

"Yes Rin?"

"Is Kagome-sensei mated?" Mated? Like married? I believe that's what she means…

"Ah, no Rin. I'm not 'mated'. Why?"

"No reason." The child smiled and I couldn't help but get the feeling she was plotting something.

"What are you plotting?"

"Plotting? What does plotting mean?"

"Never mind." I sighed. It seams that Rin needs to brush up on vocabulary as well…then again how many eight year olds know what plotting means?

"We're here!" She perked up and opened a door and lead me inside. Once we crossed the threshold she dropped my hand and ran over to the youkai I met last night. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She yelled as she glomped his leg. Yes, I said glomped. I don't care if it's not a real word, but there _was_ no word for what she did. I swear if he wasn't a youkai I'd be worried about the blood cut off to his leg…then again, youkai have blood too…right? Maybe I _should_ be worried. Sesshoumaru patted Rin's head and had a smile in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"How are you this morning Rin?"

"Rin is fine. And Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Good, sit." I stayed standing as he and Rin sat down. He looked at me with his piercing golden eyes; an annoyed look was in them. "Do you not know how to sit?"

"I do, I just didn't want to take one of your seats." Smooth…why does this _man_ fluster me so?

"Then do so." I sat as far from him and as close to Rin as I could. I liked Rin, but not that…that _man_. He's just so infuriating. At least he hasn't called me a wench since our little 'discussion.' I smirked at the memory. It felt nice to be intimidating again; I should try it more often. I've grown too soft. "Are you deaf miko?"

Shaking my head I looked at the arrogant youkai to my right. "It's Kagome. Must we discuss this matter again? Now what is it you want?"

"After breakfast Rin will show you to the library and there you will teach her all you know."

"No, I'll teach her what I see fit to. If I teach her everything I know she'll be accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake."

"We don't burn witches here Kagome-sensei. That's just silly." Rin's cheerful voice rang through the room.

"Yeah, well tell that to all the poor men and women that have died in the name of science." I mumbled while reaching for my glass of juice and beginning to take a sip.

"What is science?" I choked on a mouthful of juice as the question was asked. I placed my glass down on the table and looked at the youkai again. Is that confusion in his eyes? Did he really have _no_ clue what science was? Dear _God_ I'm afraid to find out how advanced…or should I say _primitive_ their medicine is.

"Ah…Science is…" How to put this in a way that he'll understand that won't make me sound crazy…"Is…is…kinda like magic!" Good Gome…now explain further…"You see science can do any number of things. Right now it's lighting a torch or finding the exact ingredients and measurements for medicine. Where I come from though it's as advanced as giant pieces of twisted metal transporting you from one place to another or other pieces of metal that can take pictures of your bones." That's not very hard to follow…right? Good Gome, here's a biscuit.

The youkai looked as if he ignored my explanation, but knowing the way the mind works, as I so wonderfully do with my hyper intelligence, he was probably processing all that I had said…awe, people listen to me…I feel special now. Oh so very, very special. Now where's my short bus? Did I ever mention I hate mornings? "So Rin can know things that others don't know?" The little girl looked up at me with bright excited eyes and I smiled.

"You could. But I'm not going to tell you the outcome of the future. That could disrupt the space-time continuum and end up changing the result of the future and the present we know today. Even the past could be effected. So, unfortunately I will not cover the subjects of history and science." Have I confused her enough? I don't think so…"But since all of that is irrelevant to anything we're going to cover today, just forget it." I smiled.

"Rin has already. Kagome-sensei said too many big words that Rin didn't know."

"Sorry Rin, you'll know then eventually." Rin smiled and I sat back in my chair.

"You haven't eaten, Kagome-sensei." I looked down at my untouched bowls of rice and miso soup. I looked across at Rin's empty bowls and shook my head.

"You may have them." I told her passing the bowls across the table.

"No, she may not." I looked over at his royal pain in the butt and sighed. I can feel a fight starting.

"And why not? She's a growing girl and needs her daily amount of protein."

"If she wants more, she knows to ask a servant to get some. You haven't even touched yours."

"So, I can live without food." For about three weeks…I shrugged, what did it matter anyway? If I eat now I'd make myself sick. I don't know why, but when I eat breakfast I feel sick.

"Don't be stupid. Eat."

"I don't eat breakfast. It makes me sick."

"Don't give me that. Eat."

"No."

"Do I have to bring a doctor in here to tell you that you need to eat breakfast every day?"

"Hello? Earth to Sesshoumaru. I _am_ a doctor." I heard Rin gasp.

"Kagome-sensei's a doctor! Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin be a doctor like Kagome-sensei?"

"If you wish to be." I answered for him. I felt Rin take hold of my hand as I stared down the cold youkai lord. I've not been here a whole day and already we're fighting. This is going to be interesting. Rin pulled me up from my chair and across the room. My eyes never left his once until the large oak door blocked them.

"This way Kagome-sensei!" Rin all but sang as she skipped down the hall. Closely I followed her, shaking my head every once in a while at her antics. Was I this hyper at her age? She stopped in front of a large cherry wood door and turned around to look at me. All the doors here are so large…is Sesshoumaru compensating for something? "Here we are!" Rin chirped and opened the door.

As I stepped inside I gasped. I've never seen so many books in my life. Not even Kana, who had two rooms full of novels from around the world, even came close to this. I think I just found my sanctuary. "What is Kagome-sensei going to teach Rin first?" I looked over at the girl and smiled.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly address yourself."


	4. How hard can it be not to sneeze?

There I Was

_Chapter Four: How hard can it be not to sneeze?_

Disclaimer: If you've forgotten, check Chapter One, because I've already said: I don't own Inuyasha and never will.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews again. This fic could never be what it is without all you good people. About the wire thing, I'm taking a wild, probably wrong guess that it existed back then. Reasoning: barbed wire was invented in 1867, so I'm thinking that regular wire was around before then. And sorry for not posting yesterday, I've been so busy. Gomen! Okay, other than that I hope you enjoy. Ja.

-Flame

--

I walked through my halls thinking about how childish that wench was. She was such a brat this morning. Here I thought I'd only have to deal with Rin and her moods, now I have this crazy wench as well. Only she was worse than Rin. Is it really safe to leave my poor defenseless Rin all alone with her?

It should be. She's smart, as much as I hate to say, even more than I. She's from the future though, so shouldn't she be wiser than I am? Her whole explanation on this "science" was proof enough of that. Yes, I believe my little Rin will be safe with her. One problem solved, so many yet to deal with.

I need to tell Jaken about the gathering and to find a female to put it together. Kami, I don't want to deal with this right now. All those hoards of women begging to enter my castle and put together this gathering just to come near me. Sometimes I believe my looks are more of a curse rather than a blessing. Now is not the time to be thinking of that though.

I opened the door to my study and sat at my desk. Now is the time to be thinking of all these papers and documents I have yet to go over. I looked down at the pile on my desk and sighed inwardly. This was truly going to take forever. Or is it? I stood from my desk and looked out the window. I need to patrol my lands and get the paper work done…but how to do so? "Jaken." I called and smirked as the little toad scrambled in seconds later.

"Y-yes milord?"

"I need to patrol my lands. See that this paper work gets done."

"Yes, milord." He bowed as I walked past him. This works quite well. Jaken, being as loyal as he is, will tell me any information I need to know, while ignoring the rest. I walked out of my castle and took a deep breath of the clean forest air. My stress level is already lowering as I begin my long walk.

I'll patrol as much as I can before lunch and then return to patrol the rest before dinner. I may stop by one of the villages and check if there are any females there good enough to prepare for the gathering. I doubt it, but it's worth a look. I closed my eyes as I walked among the trees and forest creatures. Why has my life gotten so complicated?

I remember just a while ago how my mother and father would take me out here for picnics and such for no reason at all. We were so happy, why did he have to go and ruin it all? I sighed and opened my eyes. It felt good to be alone again. Even when I'm working in my study there's always a servant or two cleaning or something.

Looking ahead I noticed a small village about a mile or two away and my pace quickened. I wanted to get in and out as fast as I could. As I approached I noticed an abundance of flowers. When I got close enough to see their details I noticed they were woven into different shapes. One was a cat, a dog, and there were even some in the shapes of people.

I think I just found some one to help decorate for the gathering. I entered the small village and noticed a large mass of humans surrounding a single hut. This must be where the creator of the flower sculptures is. Either that or a poor deformed human surrounded by people who point and laugh. Humans are such immature creatures.

I pushed my way through the crowed and found it was indeed the hut of the flower sculptor. It was a female, as it should be; any man sculpting flowers should be killed. She had long raven hair pulled back in a low ponytail and wore a plain blue kimono with embroidered flowers on it. I watched as she placed a few flowers on a wire cage. This is truly art and will have the other lords talking for a while. "Excuse me."

The woman looked up at me with a smile on her face. "May I help you?"

"I would like it if you would decorate my house for a gathering that will be held there."

"I would be honored Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled and stood from her work. "Please allow me to follow you back to your castle so I may get an idea on how to decorate it."

"Of course." I turned and began walking back. I felt her follow me and sighed inwardly. How is it I am constantly surrounded by females? I had better not patrol the rest of my lands. The human could get hurt. And we wouldn't want _that_ to happen now would we? Maybe this woman could teach Rin a few feminine things. Kami knows that wench knows nothing about being a female.

We soon returned to my castle in silence, as I like it to be. When we entered though, we were bombarded with noise. Kami! If I shove pieces of glass in my ears do you think it'll make the bleeding stop? I walked up to the source of the noise and growled. It was that wench! Could she be any _louder?_

I slammed open the door to the library and I felt my hard won mask slip a bit. My eye twitched as I watched the two sitting in the middle of the room playing a game. A _game_ for Kami's sake! The wench was supposed to be _teaching_ Rin not playing _games_ with her! Rin looked up from the game and smiled widely.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I missed you!" Did she just say I? I blinked at Rin as she hugged my leg. She did, didn't she?

"Rin, come back here. We still have a lot to work on." The wench stood up and walked over. I glared at her and growled.

"What do you think you are doing? I told you to teach Rin, not play games with her."

"I am teaching her. I've found the best way to teach children is to make it fun for them. This is a game I played with my little brother when he had the same problem as Rin." I looked over the wench's shoulder and looked at the game.

I consisted of a board with squares and two pieces of paper on two different squares. On the squares were little directions telling the player to say a sentence and depending on the answer move up a few spaces forward or back. "Don't be mad at Kagome-sensei, Sesshoumaru-sama. She made learning fun for I." I heard the wench 'tisk' and Rin looked at her,

"It's 'me' Rin. 'She made learning fun for me.' Now you're going to have to go back five spaces."

"No! I didn't know we were still playing! That's not fair!"

"We're always playing Rin. This game continues forever."

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. Ri---I have to go back to learning now." Rin hugged my leg again and ran back over to the game.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama." I turned and looked at the trembling servant. Ah, the smell of fear, how I love it so.

"Yes?"

"Lunch is ready."

"Set an extra place for today."

"H-hai." The servant nodded and walked off rather hurriedly. I turned back to the wench and Rin.

"Come, lunch is ready."

"Yaye! I'm hungry!" Rin yelled and ran past me and down the hall. The wench rose slowly and the three of us began walking to the dinning hall.

"Excuse me, but my I ask your name?" The flower woman smiled at the wench and nodded.

"It's Senkako."

"Really…" I smelt sadness coming from the wench and looked at her in the corner of my eyes. She looked as if she was about to cry. Why? I'll never understand this woman. "That's a really great name. Mine's Kagome. It's nice to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I make sculptures out of flowers. And you?"

"I'm a doctor, but right now I'm teaching Rin."

"It seems like a fun job."

"You'd think that wouldn't you." She mumbled. The flower woman didn't hear her, but I did and nearly growled. This wench seems to make me do that quite often. Does she not like teaching Rin? Why? Does she not like Rin in general? How dare she not like teaching my Rin.

We walked through the open doors and sat at the table with Rin. Servants entered and placed platters in front of us and soon left. The wench had better eat lunch. I will not stand for her wasting good food that others could eat. I watched as Rin began eating and the two women continue talking. I'll never understand that either.

How can two people just sit and talk about meaningless things? Thank Kami I'm not a woman. I began eating my rice as I noticed a quick panic look in the wench's eyes. The flower woman picked up the pepper and the wench went crazy, not that she hadn't already.

"Sen-chan, can you wait until I leave the table before you shake that?" She asked getting up. "You see I'm allergic to pepper, and I really don't want to sneeze right now." The wench began walking to the other side of the room as the flower woman began putting pepper on her food. So the wench was allergic to pepper…and it makes her sneeze…maybe if she sneezes again, she'll go back to her own time? I smirked at my plan as she returned to her seat.

I reached for my glass of water and "accidentally" knocked the pepper over and sent the offending spice towards her. She got that panicked look in her eyes again and tried to run from her seat. It was no use, the pepper hit her and she began inhaling quickly.

She was trying to stop it. Trying to stop the unavoidable. She closed her eyes and moved her hands to cover her nose and then it happened. That small little sneeze sounded like music to my ears. I closed my eyes and kept myself from smiling. I could hardly wait.

When I open my eyes, the wench will be gone. Poof! She will be back to her own time where _they_ can deal with her. I opened my eyes and nearly growled. She was still here! What had gone wrong? I got her to sneeze, so why is she still here? Looking horrified no less.

Horrified…? "What is wrong?" I glared at her.

"Gomen…Sesshoumaru, I'm so, so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair…" The flower woman said with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"And your clothes…" Rin added. I glared at the women and stood. I shook my head as I walked over to one of the glass windows to look at my reflection. My eyes widened as I stared at the glass. This can't be…this just _can't_ be…

There I stood in a light pink haori and hakama with bright pink hair. What the wench done this time? And how can she reverse it?


	5. Getting to know each other

There I Was

Chapter Five: Getting to know each other

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Thank you.

Authors note: Thanks again for all the reviewsI love you all! Okay, not much else to say here. Okay, now review responses! Ja.

-Flame

wackoramaco87: Yes, this fic will have a happy ending…well, I like to think of it as one at least.

--

I sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by books. The lit candles flicked about as I turned page after page after page. I looked up from my reading and out the window. Dark clouds had begun to cover the full moon. I sighed and rubbed my temple. I can't take much more of this. I'm out of practice. I can't pull all night study sessions anymore.

I heard a faint growl and tensed even further. It's not like I'm _not_ trying to fix this. I sighed again and glared at my pink companion. "Shut up. If you want me to find a counter spell quicker, shut up." He glared at me and I had to use every ounce of strength I had not to crack up laughing.

I'm sorry! It's just getting a death glare from something that looks like the equivalent of a fluffy pink bunny rabbit right now is hilarious! And it's all _his_ fault too! He's the one who "accidentally" knocked over the pepper after all.

Shaking my head I returned to my book. Oh this tedious insufferable work! I yawned as I watched the words blur a bit as my eyes water. They tend to do that when I'm tired. "What is wrong?" I hear him ask. He must smell my "tears" and think I'm crying. Gods, can't he give me more credit than that? I didn't even cry when _he_ was around!

"Nothing, I'm tired and my eyes water when they're tired." He is quiet after that and I return to reading my oh-so _wondrous_ book. Tedious and Annoying!

"What is taking so long?" He demanded of me. He had a right to though. I mean we _have_ been sitting here for at least six hours now.

"This Kanji isn't what I'm use to. It's an older form and I have to figure out some of the words by context." He nodded and stood up. What is he doing now? He reached down and took the book from my hands. "Hey!"

"I'll read it to you. It'll take less time this way. You should have mentioned it earlier." I reached out for the book with narrowed eyes.

"Give it back!" I yelled, standing up as he began walking away from me.

"Be sensible. It will be quicker if I just read it to you."

"I don't care! I want to do this myself!" Clenched my fists and glared at him. This—This _man_ had no right keeping me from doing this. I refuse to be pushed around by the other half of the species anymore!

"I _do_ care. I want to be back to normal _now!_"

"Well, what if _I_ don't want to get you back to normal? What if I think you look _cute_ like this?" I asked marching up to him. He took a few steps back toward the chair he was sitting in before, only to be replaced by my own steps.

"This!" He pointed to his hair and growling at me. "Is _not_ cute!"

"Well maybe if some arrogant, self-centered, pig-headed, jerk of a _man_ hadn't knocked over the pepper we wouldn't _be_ in this mess!" I poked his forehead knocking him back into the seat and covered my mouth in astonishment.

"What is it now wench?" He growled. I'll ignore that comment for right now, the moment of discovery is now at hand.

"You're red." I turned my head away thinking then snapped it back looking into his eyes with a smile. "Red with anger!" Let me try something." I straddled his hips as I thought about _him_. I felt scared and sad all over again as I touched his forehead. Quickly the color changed into a dark purplish blue. I stood from his lap and looked down at him. "I've figured it out. You're just going to have to give me a second to prepare." He nodded and I walked over to my spot in the center of the floor.

I sat there cross-legged and closed my eyes. I purged all my thoughts of evil and began to meditate. If my hunch was right, I needed a pure mind to fix this. I reopened my eyes after what seemed like minutes and walked over to Sesshoumaru. I straddled his hips again and closed my eyes.

I touched his forehead with a feather light touch and opened my eyes. It worked! I stood up and began picking up all the books I had used. "You're fixed now, you can leave." I heard the movement of silk behind me and sighed. You know, he's not as bad as I thought he was. I bet if I got to know him we could even be friends.

Who am I kidding? I can never be friends with a male. I've tried that before, and look what it got me. I reached down for another book only to grip something warm. I snapped out of my musings and looked down at the clawed hand beneath my own. "Sorry." I said and removed my hand quickly, as if I had touched fire. I placed it on another book and continued cleaning.

"So, you said you were a doctor, what did you do?" I looked up at his in confusion. Was he trying to get to know me?

"I worked in Pediatrics, on children. Why are you asking?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to get to know you since you're staying here for a while."

"You wouldn't be asking if Rin didn't like me, would you?" He paused in picking up the books and I smirked. "I thought so. Alright, once we're finished picking up we'll play a little game."

"This Sesshoumaru, does not play games." I laughed and smiled at him.

"Alright, it won't be a game then." Quickly we finished putting away the books and sat down across from each other. "Alright, here's how it works. You ask me a question, and I ask you a question. We have to answer truthfully and fully. Sound fair?" He nodded.

"You said you have no control over your powers, implying you've had training and quit. Why did you quit?"

"I moved. My Grandfather owns a shrine and was teaching me, but my father moved us all far away. When I started training again, I had to quit because I moved again. How did Rin come to be in your care?"

"I was patrolling my lands one day and found her huddled next to a bush in the snow. I created a fire and warmed her up; she was a person from my lands after all. She said bandits' had killed her family and she hand nowhere to go. So she began following me. I never had to stop and rest often because of her, so I let her stay with me. Now, what emotion did you have when you turned me pink?"

"Uh…I think it was contentment. What's with all the books? I've never seen so many in my life."

"They were my mother's. She loved to read. Why did you look like you were nearly going to cry at the name Senkako?" I stiffened again at the name and tried not to cry.

"It was my fathers' name. We were very close and he died when I was sixteen. I'm sorry I have to ask. What is on your shoulder?"

"It is my mother's pelt. I was very close with her. How did your father die?"

"This is a rather long story, so be warned. We moved from the shrine when I was fifteen and my father joined a band, a group of people who make music together. He taught me how to play the drum and I joined my schools marching band, a group of students you play instruments and march into different shapes while playing. My family would always be there to support me, and my father would always bring his band mates to see me perform. One day they weren't there.

"I preformed and when we went back up to sit down and watch the rest of the football game, a game where two teams of people play for points. I don't really understand it much, but anyway. When we sat down there was a policeman there. He told me that my family had been in an accident and where at the hospital. The policeman drove me to the hospital and the doctors told me that my little brother, Souta had died on the spot, my mother had died in the ambulance, and my father was in critical condition. They said they where doing everything they could to save him.

"I stayed at the hospital until the doctor cam back out and said I could see my father. I ran into his room and sat by his bedside. He smiled up at me and told me to be a strong and good girl and that he loved me. After that he died. I moved back to Japan and lived with my grandfather at the shrine. I began training again to be strong." I whipped a tear away from my eye and looked up at him. "I've never told that to anyone. What about your family?"

"My father cheated on my mother when I was eight, and I had to watch as my mother slowly died of a broken heart. As I said, I was really close to her and never forgave my father for breaking up our family. Soon after, he re-mated my stepmother, a human, and had another son, a hanyou. Soon after Inuyasha, my half-brother was born; my father went out patrolling the lands and was killed defending them. My stepmother slowly died of a broken heart like my mother had and I raised Inuyasha until he was old enough to be off on his own."

"So we're both orphans." I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and hugged him. "We can share the pain together." I let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "If you _ever_ need to talk, my ears are always open. I mean it."

"Thank you. Get to bed, it's almost midnight." I nodded and followed him out the door. He led me to my room in silence. "Good night." He said and left. I opened my door and walked into my room. I leaned ageist the door and sighed.

I could tell everything was forced. The 'Thank you' the 'Good night' even being polite to me. It was all forced. He didn't like me much, but as I spoke I could feel him slowly warm up to me. We had things in common. I wasn't as much as a threat to him anymore. I sighed and changed back into my sweat pants and sports bra and laid down on my futon. I could feel it already as I turned my head to the door and wished it would open and he would come in.

I was breaking my promise to myself. I was beginning to fall in love.


	6. Unwanted Guests

There I Was

_Chapter Six: Unwanted Guests_

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I also don't own the song Always' Saliva does.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! They really help speed up my writing…a bit…without you fine people, I'd never update. Bolded words are translations! Anyway, the pic for Kagome's kimono is: . Okay, enjoy!

-Flame

--

It's been two months since the wen-no, Kagome. She's earned her well-deserved respect from me. She's been here for two months now. Aside from the fact that she's doing an excellent job teaching Rin, she's taking care of the music and entertainment for the gathering. From what I've heard, it's different, but nice. She's even beginning to teach me a new language. Kagome is truly a jewel. She's fun loving, energetic, caring, strong, funny, smart…She has qualities that some youkai don't even have. It's no wonder I am beginning to feel attracted to her.

I looked down at the papers on my desk and sighed. Dinner will be ready soon; maybe I should see how everyone's doing. Standing, I stretched all the kinks out of my back and began walking to the door. I will check on Rin first. She should be in the garden with Senkako, who has also earned her respect. I walked down the hall and shook my head at the music coming from the ballroom. It sounds like Kagome's having fun, as always. Louder is better.' She says. Maybe where she's from, but not here. I have to admit though, I'm not complaining.

I stepped out into the garden and smiled at the site before me. Rin was gathering flowers for Senkako to weave and Senkako in turn was teaching Rin how to weave them in different shapes. Just as I had first planed, Senkako was teaching Rin all the feminine things she'll need for her mate and Kagome was teaching her all the knowledge she could without endangering Rin. I turned and left without them noticing and walked off to the ballroom.

I opened the doors and again shook my head at Kagome. She stood there in her purple and gold kimono and directing the band' as she called it. Her arms waving about in a quick pattern and my servants now turned band members were watching her intently. I suppressed a growl at the thought of other men looking at Kagome and listened to the music she was conducting.'

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide  
Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry

Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you

I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around  
Its all, been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound

Always... always... always... always... always... always...  
I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?

Always... always... always... always...

I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man?  
Was it all, just a part of your plan  
The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you

Always... always... always...

I have to give her credit it's a nice song. Nice choice for the gathering I believe. She cut off the band and turned to me with her ever-present smile on her face. "Hey there. Did ya like what you heard? It's not as good or as loud as it _could_ be, but what can I say, I did the best I could." She asked. I nodded and shook my head at her.

"With the volume of your music, I think you're going to deafen my guests. Other than that, it's fine."

"You actually _want_ them here? I got the impression that you would rather kill them then let them in you home." Did I mention she knows me so well? "Besides, this is _nothing_ compared to what I'm use to."

"Really? How is it you are able to hear then? Or is that why you are constantly disobedient, because you can't hear?" I joked and she laughed, a melodic sound that I wanted to remember for all my days.

"No." She smiled as Jaken entered.

"Milord…dinner is ready, and we have a slight problem." I growled and got a worried look from Kagome. I hate when problems arise, especially when they happen at the worst moment possible.

"What is wrong?"

"Lord Kouji is here with his family." My eye twitched as I heard Jaken speak those words.

"All of them?"

"Yes, Milord. Saiyako is here." I wanted to scream! I can't deal with this _now_ it's bad for my health!

"Is everything alright Sessh?" As she has started calling me. She got tired of saying Sesshoumaru all the time and informed me that my new name was Sessh.

"No, everything is _not_ alright Kagome…Kagome…." I smirked as a thought came to my mind. Oh this will be so lovely. "Kagome, my dear, sweet Kagome." I said putting an arm around her shoulders. She raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at the gesture.

"Sessh, are you alright?"

"I've never been better, my little flower."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"We're friends' right?"

"I guess so, what do you need?"

"I need you to pretend to be my mate-to-be."

"You need me to _what!_" I winced as she yelled into my ear.

"I need you to pretend to be engaged to me."

"_Why_ would you need me to do that?"

"You'll see once we get into the dinning room, please say you will." I looked desperately into her gray-blue eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, just don't get any ideas about taking this too far."

"Thank you!" I nearly yelled as I picked her up and spun her around in my arms. "You have no clue what you've just saved me from."

"I will if you put me down so we can go to dinner." I nodded and wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked through the halls and Kagome never lost that beautiful smile of hers. She wrapped her dainty hands around my arm as we neared the open door. We entered the room and I smirked at the look upon my guests' faces.

Kouji, a wolf youkai, and the Lord of the Northern Lands stood talking with his mate Saiya, also a wolf youkai. When they turned their heads and saw Kagome on my arm their eyes nearly left their sockets. Their two children were in much the same state. Kouga, their oldest blinked at us and smiled, he wasn't so annoying. He was a lot like his father; I was quite fond of the boy. Saiyako on the other hand was too much like her mother. I wanted to kill them both. How Kouji deals with them is beyond me.

I led Kagome to the seat next to mine and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at me and sat with a polite thank you. I pushed in her chair and sat in my own. "Well now, won't you all have a seat?" My guests sat down in chairs and continued to blink and stare, all except for Kouga. As I had said, I was quite fond of the boy, but at times I wanted to kill him along with his sister. He is his mother's son after all.

"So Maru-sama, you finally have taken an interest in woman I see. And here I had found so many guys who would have _loved_ to be yours." Kagome spit out her water back into her glass that she was trying to drink when the comment was said and turned to me.

"Implique-t-il que vous êtes gai? **Is he implying that you're gay?**" Kagome asked me in the language I had just finished learning, French it was called. I was a quick learner after all. She was surprised at how quickly I caught on.

"Certains le pensent pour être ainsi. **Some believe it to be so.**"

"Pourquoi? **Why?**"

"Puisque j'ai prendre encore un compagnon. **Because I have yet to take a mate.**" Kagome shook her head and tried to drink her water again.

"Maru, when did you learn this new speech?" Kouji asked me.

"Just recently." I answered.

"Who taught you?" Saiyako asked in her usual high-pitched sugary voice.

"My dear Kagome here." I motioned to Kagome who blushed at the comment.

"Oh." I heard the disgust in her voice and smirked. My plan was working so far. "So, what is the wench to you? I never imagined you allowing a human whore to cling on you.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome yelled as she stood up. I could feel her anger coming off of her in waves. Saiyako stood as well stood and glared at Kagome.

"You heard me, whore."

"I am _not_ a whore, you stupid idiot!"

"Oh that hurt _so_ much."

"What did I ever do to you? I've never even been properly introduced yet!"

"You don't have to!" Saiyako walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Great…now I have to burn this haori, and it was one of my favorites too. "You've bewitched my beloved into caring about you instead of me!"

"Excuse me…since when can I bewitch? And why does it feel like I'm on trial at the Salem Witch Trials?"

"So you admit you have! I should have your head!"

"What? Oh…I see now…I'm sorry I don't speak moron, maybe if you can find a translator…"

"I'm not the one speaking other languages here!" I growled as Saiyako pulled me out of my chair and began dragging me out the room. If I attack I start a war, if I leave her grasp she'll come after me and continue fighting with Kagome, who is at the moment glowing a very nice pink color, if I let her drag me away and escape later, nothing bad will happen. So I let her drag me out of there. Before she raced down the hall with me in hand she stuck her head back in the room and glared at Kagome. "You stay away from my beloved, do you hear whore?" With that said, she began dragging me down that hall mumbling all about how sorry she was that I had to be without her and stuck with Kagome.

Kami, I beg of you, save me!


	7. A New Friend

There I Was

_Chapter Seven: A New Friend_

Disclaimer: I no own…so you can't sue me.

Author's Note: Thanks for all who reviewed. I'm sorry the chapter was so short last time…I was being a procrastinator. As atonement, I'll make this chapter longer than the other chapters by at least two pages! Whoot! All must beware of Kodomo no Omocha volume 13! It makes you cry! Neways, review responses are below. And there's a bit of fluff in this chapter! Ja.

Sundragon: Sorry, I can't have Kagome kill her. Sad to say, but she's a major part of the whole plot.

Mistress Fluffy: Again, I'm sorry it was so short.

-Flame

--

I snorted as I kicked the dummy in front of me. That stupid jerk! He didn't even try to help me back there! I kicked the dummy harder as I thought of that woman. God, what an inane child! She acts as though she's at least fifteen years younger than I am. Is that what this generation is like now-a-days? Boy do I feel old now…Oh God! I sound like my grandfather!

I closed my eyes in frustration as I kicked again. I'm glad I changed into my sweat pants and sports bra. It made kicking a whole lot easier, even though it didn't help much. Instead of hitting the dummy, I missed and swung my leg around my body. I spun around in a tight circle until I came to an abrupt stop. My head still felt like it was swimming as I blinked my eyes rapidly to help focus them. I don't think it's working…in fact, I think it's worse now…

When my vision had _finally_ cleared I saw a pair of worried eyes looking into my own dazed ones. The eyes though weren't the beautiful golden ones I have grown so fond of, but a pair of azure ones. Not only that, but the hair was all wrong too. It's not my lovely sliver strands that I so desperately want to run my fingers through, but a dark onyx color pulled into a ponytail tail on the back of its' head. It was that youkai from earlier, the one who implied that Sessh was gay. He must have stopped my spin; I wish I knew his name.

He smiled down at me as I blinked again. Why must everyone be taller than I am? Okay, Rin's not taller than I am, but she will be when she grows. Oh, oh I know, I know! Jaken's shorter than I am, so ha! "I don't believe we've been introduced." He said. "My name is Kouga, Prince of the Northern Lands."

"Kagome Higarashi." I smiled. "Doctor, teacher, linguist, and miko."

"You're a miko?" He blinked and let go of me as I had planed.

"Yes, but I'm not going to purify you. That woman on the other hand, I may."

"That reminds me of why I came here. I want to apologize for Saiyako's behavior earlier."

"It's not a problem. I've dealt with people like her before. Why is she so hung up on Sessh though?"

"She wishes to mate with him. She has fallen for his looks as many women before her. It wouldn't be so bad is she wasn't hanging on him all the time." I raised an eyebrow at the comment and sighed.

"Just tell her to stay away from me." I stated turning back round to face the dummy. I kicked it again and Kouga shook his head, or so I guessed from the rustle behind me.

"Try it this way." He put his hands on my hips and I blushed. "Start off at a shoulder with stance, and…" I felt his hands slide up to my waist. "…Try not to move your waist. Pivot from your hips." I blushed darker as I attempted to kick again, or I _would_ have if the door hadn't opened at that moment and a fierce growl wasn't coming from the doorway. Kouga and I turned our heads just in time to see Sessh run at Kouga and pin him to the wall.

"Sessh! Omigod!" I yelled, as poor Kouga was chocking against the wall. I ran over to the two and tried to pull Sessh's arm off of Kouga but lost my grip and plummeted to the floor. Thank god this isn't cement; I'd have a cracked skull right about now if it were. "Sessh, get off him!" He growled in reply and I could see the anger rippling off his body. What had Kouga done to upset Sessh is such a way? I've _never_ seen him like this.

"How _dare_ you touch her wolf!?" He growled out. This was all because he touched me? I don't understand. Rin touches me, Jaken touches me, and so does he unless he thought…oh GOD! I don't even wanna _think_ about that!

"Hi there Maru." Kouga chocked out. "What are you ack doing here?" Sessh's eyes narrowed as I stood back up. I slipped under his arms and looked into his murderous eyes.

"Sessh! Let. Him. Go!" His eyes narrowed into small slits.

"I will not let him go unpunished for touching you. Kouji's son or not."

"He was showing me ho-"

"I don't care." Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes as I pushed him away from Kouga and myself.

"What's you're problem!"

"He's my problem! He has no right to touch you!"

"Sesshoumaru! Who are you, my father? Who are you to say who can and cannot touch me?" I took Kouga's arms and wrapped them around my body. A loud threatening growl came from Sesshoumaru as I did so. "I have no problem with this. Kouga has done nothing to harm me in any way, and so I don't mind if he touches me. You have no right going around attacking anyone I try to make friends with." He was fuming now. I could feel him want to rip out _my_ throat.

I removed Kouga's arms and walked past the two men. Now if you excuse me, I'm going for a run…_alone_ I added hearing a shift of cloth to follow me. I don't know who it was, but I had a pretty good idea. Right now I want to be alone. I'll end up purifying one of them if I don't cool down. Marching out of the dojo I left the castle.

Yeah, so Sessh told me not to leave the castle walls, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Not only that but I'm so ticked off right now, I want to get as far away from this place as I can. Will Rin be worried once she finds I'm gone? Yes, probably, but I don't care one wit about that right now. I began climbing the castle walls as I fumed in my own little world where the pink and blue bunnies know me so well and jumped down. As my feet hit the ground I started off in a sprint.

I don't have any clue in the slightest where I was going and I couldn't care one bit. It was well past sunset but I didn't care either. I didn't care about the sting of the cold air on my bare, damp skin in the slightest. All I cared about at that moment was getting away. Just like back then.

I have to run as fast as I can, if I'm caught, he'll kill me. I repeated the same things to myself as I had back then when I was _really_ running for my life. I know this time is different. I'm not in real danger. I can go back any time I want, not like I can in my time. If I ever return to Japan he'll kill me. I know he will. I slowed down to a jog and looked around.

I was surrounded by trees on all sides, not only that but I felt something else. It had a dark aura, almost like _his_ now that I think about it, only it's weaker. I think now's a good time to be returning back. I turned around and began sprinting once again. Oh God, I can feel it still. It's following me…I closed my eyes and ran faster than I've ever run before.

As quickly as I could I climbed over the castle wall and jumped over. It was no use though. A second after I had, a giant creature landed before me. He had wings like a bat, a head like a lion, and a body of a bull. What ever this thing was, I didn't like it. I froze in fear as it stared at me with his beady red eyes. Red eyes…just like _him_…God he's everywhere! I can't get away from him! Calm down, creatures like this can smell your fear, can't they?

The creature ran at me, screeching in such an intensely high-pitched frequency, I could only stand there and cover my ears as he slashed at me. I could feel my life's blood seep from a cut on my chest, and still all I could do was cover my ears. Shaking my head I tried to run. My legs moved slowly and I fell to my knees. I was going to die…

I was told not to leave and I did; now I'm going to die all because of my stupidity. Tears ran down my cheeks as I sensed the creature come in for another blow. Great, my tears can run but my legs can't, this is just _wonderful_. Papa…Mama…Souta…I'm coming, wait for me. My body stiffened as I felt a rush of air pass me. This is it…

I flinched as a clawed hand touched my shoulder gently and I looked up. Sessh stood there with his emotionless mask on, but his eyes…his beautiful golden eyes were filled with worry and concern. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked helping me stand.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as I sobbed into his chest. I thought I was going to die, I really had, and it disturbed me. All those times right after the accident and after _he_ came into my life when I wanted to die, I finally understood how purely _stupid_ I was. He was tense, as tense as I was; he stroked my hair and picked me up as a light rain began to fall.

He carried me into the house and into his medical room. Placing me on the bed he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a large med-kit. I stayed silent and adverted my gaze as he began tending to my wounds. "You could have gotten yourself killed. Did you go outside the wall, even though I told you not too?" I nodded slightly as he shook his head. "There are reasons why I say you can't do something." I feel like a three-year-old who just disobeyed their parents. "Until I can get Naraku's forces out of my lands, you need to stay in here." My head shot up at that name and I paled.

"D-did you just say Naraku?" I asked in fear. He _had_ to have said something else. I've just been caught up in the past that I just _think_ he said that.

"Do you know something about Naraku, Kagome?" I knew it! I knew it! The universe _hates_ me! That's why I'm stuck with _him_ again!

"I have to go!" I yelled jumping down and trying to run out of the room. "I can't stay in this time. I have to get back!" Sesshoumaru grabbed me and put me back on the bed; looking deeply into my eyes.

"Kagome, nothing will hurt you while I'm here. Now tell me what you know of Naraku." Sucking up my fear I nodded and began to retell my past that not even Christine knows, and she was with me through my parents' death. She knows everything about me except for this.

"It all started when I moved back to Japan, after my family died. I changed everything about myself that reminded me of them. It still hurt too much to think of them. I dyed my hair, and still do so I can't see the red highlights I got from my father. I bought a pair of lens less glasses to hide my eyes that looked like my mothers, and I grew my hair so it was long, unlike everyone else in my family. I stopped playing my instruments and participating in after-school activities.

"I went to school and through life slowly and quietly. Then I met _him_. He was nice to me and treated me as though I had never changed. I began to smile and laugh again, like the person I use to be. We began to go out and I really did grow to like him, but then everything changed. He grew more possessive and more violent. By the time my graduation came I had been in the hospital twice in that month. The nurses knew me by name, age, and face by then. I had been planning to move away from him when he found out.

"He came over to my house and we got into a fight. Eventually he pinned me to the bed and…" I took a deep breath and willed the tears in my eyes not to fall. "…And he tried to…to rape me. I was able to push him off of me and ran into the kitchen. There I stabbed him when he charged at me again.

"I didn't hit anything vital, but I wish I had. The police came and took him away after a few more minutes. Since I was defending myself I got off and got out of there as fast as I could. I heard later that he was released and has been looking for me. If I ever go back, even if it's to see my grandfather, he'll kill me. I know he will. That man, his name…was Naraku." I lowered my head and felt warm tears run down my cheeks. I cursed myself for all my weakness and felt Sessh finish tending to my wound. "I never knew he was a youkai."

"Hanyou." He corrected me. "Naraku is a Hanyou, and a dead one at that." I heard him growl. I sniffled and nodded, I wish he _would_ die. Sliding off the bed I tried to leave the room again. I had bothered Sessh enough with my rambling and past.

I felt a firm grip on my arm and I turned back and looked at him. "You're safe here. I won't let him get you." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his strong arms around my body and just held me. "I swear upon my life that I will protect you from him."

I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes. This was the first time I've felt safe in a man's arms since that night. It was well worth the wait. I mean, back in the 21st century there are so many dangers and it's hard to find a person you feel safe with and trust. I'm glad I finally found mine. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Sessh? If I can't get back to my time, can I stay here?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I have pledged to protect you, and I shall do so." I nuzzled into his chest and sighed in contentment. I'm glad I can stay here. I don't think I'd be happy back in the 21st century any more.

"Now I understand. You're so paranoid, Maru." I turned around and looked at Kouga.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?"

"I smelt your blood and came to see how you were, but it seems I've interrupted something."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything." I stated trying to hide my blush his look was causing. Did he know something I didn't? I know something _was_ going on and he _did_ interrupt us, but it's not like he can't see me later tonight. "And I'm fine, thanks. I just let my stupidity get the best of me."

"I see, and that would have nothing to do with that odd youkai outside, would it." I shook my head and tried to hide my blush that had now worsened…it wasn't working.

"No, I have no clue _what_ in the world you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, Kagome." I heard Sessh say behind me. "We all know you're smarter than that." I felt his fingers scatter across my sides tickling me and began laughing uncontrollably. I can't help it! I'm ticklish! I always have been!

"Stop! Please…it tick…tickles…!"

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Y…yes! C…can't…breath…" His torturous fingers stopped and I turned to face him and looked at him in awe. He was smiling! It was small, but it was there. "You know, you should smile more. You're really handsome when you do." I blushed and turned around realizing my mistake by saying it aloud. "T-that is when you're not being insufferable."

"Oh no!" Kouga exclaimed grabbing my hands and looking into my startled eyes. "You've turned into one of the zombies! Kagome, don't become another Saiyako on me!" I shook my head and laughed.

"Naw, I have more brains than a baboon."

"Are you saying my sister has the brains of a baboon?"

"No, baboons can at least learn sign language." We laughed and I turned back to Sessh. "Thank you for tending to me and listening to my story, you didn't have to but you did."

"I wanted to."

"I see." I smirked and leaned towards him never letting my eyes leave his. "I'll see you later tonight I guess."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Oh…just a feeling." I said in a songlike voice and press my finger against his forehead. Kouga burst into laughter and I twisted my face to keep from cracking up myself. "Ja." I snickered grabbing Kouga's hand and running out of there as fast as I could. Two seconds later I heard Sessh yell my name and felt him begin to chase us.

I jumped into a room and hid there with Kouga. I knew he'd find me easily; he was an inu youkai after all. "I can't believe you did that!" Kouga whispered loudly. "Just don't do that to me, got it?" I smiled and nodded.

"It's only fun to do it to Sessh anyways. Kinda like an inside joke, ya know?" We snickered as the door burst open and a very ticked off looking pink Sessh marched in.

"Kagome! Get out here now!"

"Hai, hai oh great lord of pink fluff!" I yelled standing from my hiding spot. He growled and walked over to me.

"Change me _back!_"

"Nah, I think you really _are_ cute like that."

"This is _not_ cute, Kagome! This is inhumane!"

"Fine, fine." I sighed and pressed my finger to his forehead again. "Spoiling all my fun." I pouted as he relaxed. "You really don't like pink, do you? How about a nice shade of blue?" Sessh chuckled and shook his head at me. Yes! I got him to chuckle! Power to me!

"And you say _I'm_ the insufferable one." I laughed and looked over his shoulder towards the doorway.

"Oh dear…" I whispered and wrapped my arms around his strong body. "Don't look now, but Saiyako's watching." I whispered in his ear and rested my head on his shoulder as she marched in.

"You _whore!_ What do you think you're doing to _my_ Sesshoumaru?!"

"You're Sesshoumaru?" I asked looking Sessh in the eyes. "From what I recall it's me he proposed to." I leaned in a gently placed my lips upon his. It was a simple kiss, a chaste one that didn't last long, or at least not as long as I would like. I felt his warm thumb rub my cheek and I smiled. He has feelings for me. I can tell. Maybe I should give this _love_ thing another chance. Not everything has to end in tragedy, right?"

"You _bitch!_" Saiyako yelled as I felt something hot sting my cheek. I flew to the ground and now wished I was in the dojo. I'm sure I just bruised my shoulder. Wincing as I sat up I looked as Sessh held Saiyako by the throat much as he did Kouga a while ago.

"Don't you _ever_ and I mean _ever_ touch Kagome again."

"That whore ack she's bewitched ack you!"

"No she hasn't. She's helped me see how inane people like you truly are."

"But Sesshoumaru ack I love you…"

"You love my looks, my power, my lands, the fear I strike in people's hearts. You do not love _me_. I never want to see you near Kagome or me again. Do you understand?" She nodded as best as she could with his hand at her throat and he dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor. He walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"It could be worse. It's nothing I can't live through."

"That's not what I asked." He said as he began walking out of the room and through the halls.

"Yes, I'm fine. As I said, it could be worse. I can walk and everything! It's great, you should really try it sometime…but I guess you already are, so I'll just shut up now." He shook his head and kept his eyes a head of us as he began walking up a flight of stairs.

"I'd rather not chance it. You might have hurt something and not know of it yet." True, that is a possibility. "I thought you told _me_ not to get any ideas about going to far about our lie."

"Huh?" What's he…Oh! "Oh…you mean the kiss…well I just…I just thought she might have left you alone if she thought you were taken." I could feel my blush as he took a quick look at me in the corner of his eyes.

"I see." He put me on my feet and opened a door at the top of the steps and led me inside. I looked in awe as he sat me down next to him on the shingles. I was on the roof! Whoot! Go me! I haven't been on a roof since my brother hurt himself on the Fourth of July and my father took my up on the roof on the hospital to watch the fireworks. This was a much nicer though. It over looked the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

The full moon shone brightly upon the lake that was no father than three miles from his castle. Trees of all shapes, sizes, and species surrounded it for a serine look. "It's beautiful…" I breathed as he wrapped my arms around me.

"This was my mother's and my secret spot. Whenever we were sad, angry, or just wanted to be alone, we'd come up here." I looked up at his eyes and wanted to cry. Such sadness and pain was reflected in them. I wanted to say something, but thought better about it. I mean, I don't like to talk about Papa, what makes me think that he'll want to talk about his mom?

"Thank you for sharing it with me." I smiled and snuggled into his warm body. I really do feel safe with him, and it's about time. I haven't felt safe in such a long time, it's an old feeling I can't remember very well. I closed my eyes and held close to this feeling as I slipped off into the first peaceful sleep I've had in years.


	8. Last Preparations

There I Was

Chapter Eight: Last Preparations

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Authors Note: Hi mina-san! Sorry I've been so lazy in posting, I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. I know now though, so here it is Chapter Eight, another filler. Okay now for review responses. Ja.

Silver-Blue-eyes: Sorry, I have other things in store than just turning him pink. I may do it one more time though.

-Flame

--

It was chaos, to put it lightly. It was the day before the gathering and everyone was rushing everywhere to get the last of the preparations finished. The servants were cleaning every nook and cranny; Jaken was keeping Rin at bay in the garden since her lesions were canceled for the day. Kagome had taken the time to make sure the entertainment was perfect, meaning that she didn't have to conduct in the middle of the dance floor the whole time. Senkako was placing her flower creations in there respectable places.

She had made a life sized sculpture for each Lord coming and their mates and children. The vassals and other important people coming to the gathering were given a nameplate where they would sit with a small portrait next to their name. They were beautiful and would make a fine impression on the other lords. The only people _not_ doing anything were Saiya and Saiyako. Kouji and Kouga were at least helping move Senkako's creations. Me, I was watching over everything to make sure a little order was in place.

Saiya and Saiyako were sitting in their seats yawning. I growled and walked over to them. "And what are you doing to help?" I ask flatly.

"We're making sure no one trips." Saiya answered smirking.

"I see...why don't you go out into the garden then?" I suggest.

"We're quite comfortable right here." Saiyako smiled. Have I mentioned that Saiyako is back to trying to get me to mate her? I caught her trying to provoke Kagome to hit her so she could have an excuse to fight her. Why can't this woman get it through her thick skull that I don't like her? At least she's not hanging all over me anymore.

"I see…" I sighed mentally and walked away, please someone spill something on them…like oil…burning hot oil…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" I herd a cheerful voice. I look down at Senkako and raise and eyebrow. "The sculptors are all set up. I was wondering if I could go home now. I still have many other orders I need to fill.

"Of course, I thank you for taking your time to help."

"It was an honor." She bowed. "Thank you."

"Jaken!" I smirked as the little toad ran in, as if his life depended upon it.

"Yes, milord?" He asked and bowed.

"Please escort Senkako back to her village."

"You're leaving Sen-chan?" I turned and looked at Kagome's saddened face. Hate that emotion on her. Saddened is not an emotion I wish for her to show.

"Yes, I have many things I have yet to finish and I've been away too long."

"I see, well, the band has everything pretty much under control, mind if I go with you?" Kagome go out there without me? She could get hurt. Granted Jaken would be with her, but Jaken doesn't like her.

"Not at all." Senkako answered. What about me! What about _my_ opinion?

"Is that okay with you Sessh?" That's better.

"You had better be careful." I warned. Did I _really_ want her out there? No. Would she go anyway? Probably. So just say yes, and everyone's happy…well, almost everyone. I'm not happy.

"Thank you!" She jumped up and enveloped me in one of her bear hugs. I placed my hand on her back and smiled to myself. She was so troublesome, but if she got what she wanted, she was fine. She reminds me so much of Rin, maybe she and Rin are related in some way? She let me go and turned to Senkako. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." The two smiled as thy left the chaos of the ballroom. I wish I could follow; maybe I could switch places with Jaken? No, I get to stay with Rin now that Jaken's gone. We haven't had any time together since Kagome came. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing, I would never think having Kagome in my life is a burden. Not anymore at least.

I walked out into the garden and watched as Rin ran around chasing an orange and black butterfly. I walked up to her and grabbed her from behind. I listened to her laughter as she 'flew' through the air. Smiling I placed her back on the ground.

"Hi Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin smiled and hugged my leg. "Did you come to play with me?"

"Yes I did."

"Yaye! Lets play hide-and-go-seek! Kagome-sensei says I'm really good at that game!" Nodding I turned around and began counting. I could hear Rin run about the garden looking for a hiding place quicker as I reached ten. Soon she stopped and I began the game.

Turning around I didn't see a trace of Rin anywhere. I walked around and kept my eyes open. I heard a laugh and turned my head towards the sound and smirked. A pair of little feet poked out of a shaking rose bush. I crept behind it and picked her off the ground yet again. "Found you." She giggled as I set her back on the ground and smiled.

"Okay now you hide and I'll find you!" I nodded and walked off to find an easy spot as Rin turned around. I sat behind a holly bush and kept quite. "Ready or not, here I come!" Rin shouted and I smiled again. I have missed this. Playing in the garden with my daughter…did I just say daughter? Yes, yes I did and it's the truth. I know it is. I think of Rin as my daughter just as I think of Goro as my second father. He is old enough to be. That bear youkai is old enough to be my _father's_ father.

Now that I think about it, I think he and Kagome would become good friends. He's always complaining about how ignorant this generation is, and Kagome is probably wiser than he is. They could probably talk for hours about theorems and ideals. I should probably introduce them.

"There you are!" I heard Rin yell and I stood up.

"Yes, you found me." I lost my smile as a servant entered the garden and bowed.

"Milord, sorry to disturbed you, but lunch is served." The servant quickly stood and walked back inside.

"So what do you say about a nice lunch?"

"Yes! Lets go eat, Sesshoumaru-sama!" I held Rin's hand as she led me inside and into the dinning room. We sat at the table and began eating and said nothing to anyone else. It's different eating without Kagome. It's not as lively and exciting. I don't like it. As much as I like the quiet, I don't like _this_ quiet. It feels as though we're zombies.

A crash came from the hallway soon followed by Kagome's voice. That didn't take too long; then again, Lion Cloud village isn't too far away. The doors opened and a smug looking Kagome walked in with a _very_ ticked looking Jaken. "I mean it, I'll kill you if you _dare_ do anything." I growled and walked in front of Jaken.

"You will do no such thing, and if I hear of you threatening Kagome again I'll make sure it's the last time you threaten anyone."

"I'm glad you care _so_ much, but I'm busy now, Sessh. Deal with it." My eyes narrowed as I looked at the little toad.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way."

"Yes, how dare you." Kagome cooed. I looked at her and nearly gasped. This wasn't Kagome! My Kagome would _never_ say anything like that, no matter _how_ angry she was. Turning back to Jaken I held him by his robe.

"What did you let happen to Kagome?!"

"Sessh, calm down. I_ am_ Kagome." I dropped Jaken and looked at him.

"You lie."

"No Sessh, I sneezed…" Sneezed…oh dear Kami! Kagome sneezed and is now in Jaken's body; which mean…I looked at Kagome's body and shivered. Which means Jaken must be inside Kagome's body. The horror!

"Come with me you two." Sighing I walked toward the library and sat in my chair. As the two sat across from me I closed my eyes. "Kagome, please tell me you can reverse this?" It figures, the day before the gathering and Kagome decides to sneeze. I guess it could be worse, like the day _of_ the gathering.

"Actually I do know the counter spell." I perked up at her words and looked at her.

"Stupid wench! I told you, Sesshoumaru-sama would never agree to your 'counter spell.' You're just out to pleasure your sick fantasies."

"Slime ball! I told you already! It's the only way!"

"What is?" I looked at them confused and Jak—er…Kagome shook her head.

"You have to kiss me." I narrowed my eyes and sent her a glare.

"I told you he wouldn't agree, you stupid wench!"

"Stop calling me that or I'll hit you where I _know_ it hurts!"

"Why must I kiss you?" I asked, not particularly fond of listening to the two of them bicker, especially in this state. Kagome sighed and looked at me with Jaken's sickly yellow eyes. Something I hope I never have to see like this again.

"Have you ever hared of the tail of the frog prince?"

"Vaguely."

"Okay, the prince needs to be kissed by a princess in order to revert back to himself. This spell is similar. In order to revert back to our bodies you have to kiss me."

"I see no problem in that." I get to kiss Kagome, what could be so bad about that?

"Well you see…let me say it this way. You have to kiss Jaken." What…I paled at the thought. Me kiss that…that…_creature?_ Kagome I wouldn't mind, in fact would be quite pleased to do so. But Jaken…I think I'm going to be sick.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm in his body right now, and when we revert back Jaken will take my place." Oh Kami…I sighed and picked up Jaken…or at least his body.

"It's stressful enough without this. If this help, then I shall do so." I placed my lips upon Jaken's and a bright light flashed within the room. Once it had faded I held a squirming Jaken in my hands. I placed Jaken on the floor and he turned to Kagome.

"Wench! If you _ever_ do anything like that again I'll—"

"You'll what, Jaken?" He turned and faced me with a scared look on his disgusting face.

"I'll hug you and never let anything else happen to you."

"Go."

"H-hai, milord!" Jaken jumped and ran out the door for the life of him.

"I'm sorry." I heard Kagome's faint voice. I turned back to her and stared at her lowered head. "I know it's stressful right now with the gathering and everything, and I didn't mean to make trouble. I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry _about_. You sneezed, I don't expect you to be able to hold in all your sneezes in every day." She lifted her head but did not smile.

"I still should have tried to think of another solution. It must have been terrible for you."

"It was just like kissing Saiyako."

"You kissed her before?" I could see a hurt look flash on her face. Does she care about me enough that the thought of me kissing another pains her?

"No, more like she kissed me after her mother had gotten me drunk. I've never touched sake since."

"Aa…"

"How did you know that counter spell?"

"It's happened before. Switching bodies and all. You need to find someone with a strong life fore to reverse it. My father did last time. Only I was in my mother's body so it didn't matter so much." Kagome lowered her head to the ground after she spoke. "That happened a week before they died." I could smell her sadness and wanted to hold her, calm her, and wipe her tears away.

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry I'm being a pain." She said whipping her tears away and looking at me. "You don't need this right now." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her shaking body.

"It's alright. You're not being a pain. Cry if you need to. I'm here for you." I couldn't believe I just said that. Could I really have fallen for the girl so much? I looked down at her and nodded. I have. Now I only hope that she's fallen for me just as much. With that look she had earlier, I believe she has.

All we have to do now is survive the gathering.


	9. The Gathering, Day One

There I Was

Chapter Nine: The Gathering, Day One

Disclaimer: If you've read Chapter One, then you already know I don't own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: Heh, heh. ::looks out from under the computer desk:: You all aren't gonna kill me, cause of the whole Jaken thing, right? ::jumps out from hiding spot:: I didn't think so. I'm sorry it was nasty, but I won't do it again…in this fic…j/k. I don't think I wanna write that again. Neways, here it is. The gathering! Well, day one of it anyway. Sorry if you don't understand a few of the inside jokes in here as well, they fit so I use them. If you wanna under stand e-mail me and I'll explain. Oh! I have spoilers! If you don't wanna know, then go straight to the review responses or the story. In episode 124 Naraku kills Kikyou! Yes my friends Kikyou is _finally_ killed! Okay, review responses.

CrystalBlueSeraph: Yes, they do find a way that Kagome can eventually return to her time, but she doesn't accidentally sneeze herself there. Good question though, I was surprised it hadn't been asked before.

-Flame

--

I relaxed my stressed muscles in the hot spring next to my room. I have to admit, I like soaking in a hot spring _so_ much more than soaking in a hot bath or shower. I ran a bar of soap up my shoulders and sighed in contentment. Today all our hard work will pay off. The first day of the gathering will start in about an hour.

The only problem I have with this whole thing is the fact that I have to dress as a girl. My hair has to be down and everything. When I'm teaching Rin or doing other things I have to wear a kimono, yes, but I can at least have my hair up in its usual bun or ponytail. I can even roll up my sleeves and hike the bottom up a bit. Not today though. Today I have to act like a proper lady.

Don't get me wrong, I _can_ act like a lady, but only when I want to…or am forced to. Help, help I'm being repressed! I remember when all those reporters came by after my families' death and I had to wear a black dress and look and act like a lady. Did I want to? No! I wanted to sit in my room and cry! I ended up crying on national television!

Sighing I pulled my hair out of its confines and shivered as it touched my waist with a feather light touch. The first thing I noticed was my dye. It's coming out…and there's no dye in this time…well, should I look odd with multi-colored hair, or spend an extra half an hour washing the rest of the dye out? I'll wash the dye out.

Submerging my head underwater I realized something. I'm not depressed anymore. I can look at the red in my hair with a smile and remember my father without sadness. I mean, how can I be sad with so many wonderful people around me? There's Rin, and Kouga. Kouji likes to talk to me about books we've read and Senkako said I can visit her anytime I wanted, and there's Sessh. I came back up as an image of him came into my mind.

He was smiling and had such a loving look in his eyes. I can't believe myself. I sighed and began roughly washing out the dye. The water began to turn a dark murky color as I scrubbed harder. What's my problem? I was nearly killed by Naraku and here I am falling in love again. I had thought I loved Naraku, but may be that was just some type of fake 'love'.

I mean he _never_ loved me back. And…and I think Sessh just may. Should I open my heart to him? If I do will he trample all over it? Will he leave me like my family? Or worse…will he decide he couldn't love a lowly ningen like me? God I'm so confused! Calm down, just relax. Think. He kissed _Jaken_ for you. That's _gotta_ mean _something_.

I looked down at my hair and sighed. The dye was still there. On the tips though…well…okay may be not the _tips_. More like half my hair. That's fine, I need to cut it anyway. I'll ask Kouga if I can borrow his dagger. I stood and grabbed a 'towel' from the side to dry off with. I put on my sleeping kimono after I had wrapped my hair up in a towel to help it dry and walked out of the room.

Walking straight down the hall I knocked on Kouga's door. Mumbles and grunts came from inside and I smirked. I must have woken him up…darn…I should have been louder. The door opened and reveled a very annoyed wolf. His hair was loose and mussed and he had bags under his eyes. "You look _lovely_ this morning Kouga-kun." I smiled.

"You'd look like this too if _you_ had to sleep next door to Saiyako. _Oh Maru! Take me, I'm all yours!"_ I laughed as he imitated his sister. "It's not funny! That woman is the only person I hate to sleep next to. Even my parents try to keep it down when they're umm…'talking'. Talking…? Oh! Yeah, people aren't so open with sex as people from the 21st century are. I need to remember this before I open my big mouth in front of the other lords.

"Yeah, I bet it's a pain. You can always sleep in my room if you need to, ya know."

"Maru would kill me."

"I'd be in the library. And you shouldn't get in trouble for sleeping in the same room as me."

"Maru likes you Kagome. He'll kill anyone who even _thinks_ of taking you away from him. It's his instinct."

"You really think he likes me?" Duh! Come _on_ Gome, even _Saiyako_ isn't _that_ slow.

"Kagome, don't _tell_ me you haven't noticed the way he treats you?"

"No, I have…I just really don't know about this whole significant other thing. It tends to always end in tragedy for me."

"That was back in your village. And it seams to me that the people in your village are incredibly stupid."

"You could say that…_Anyway_, now that I'm _completely_ off the topic of why I came here, can I borrow your dagger?"

"What for?"

"I've decided that I cannot live like this anymore and am going to plunge it through my heart. No, seriously, I need to cut my hair."

"Why?" I pulled the towel off my head and showed him my _lovely_ hair as it fell past my hips.

"A) It's too long. B) All the dye didn't wash out."

"Dye?"

"Special coloring oils that change you hair color." I tried my best to explain. After all, Kouga didn't know I was from the future. "It's something I've only seen in my village."

"Why would you dye your hair? I thought you weren't that vain."

"I'm not. I have red highlights in my hair and after my father died I couldn't look at them without getting depressed and wanting to die too. So I covered them up. It was purely for my emotional well being, not vanity."

"Okay." He went inside and soon came back holding his bone dagger out to me. "Just be careful not to cut yourself."

"Thanks, I'll only need it for a minute." I took the dagger and placed it about halfway down my hair. With one quick sweep of the blade my darkened strands fell around my hand in its grip so the loose strands wouldn't scatter on the floor, and I handed the dagger back to Kouga. "Thanks again." I smiled.

"No problem. Now tell me, how much time do we have before we have to go down for the gathering?"

"Umm…" I placed my index finger on my chin and thought a bit. 30 minus, I'd say about 10…"About twenty minutes."

"Oh _joy_." Kouga sneered. "Thanks I'll see ya down there, kay?"

"Kay." I smiled and headed back to my room. Once I got inside I immediately dropped my hair in a trashcan and took off my now damp sleeping robe. I opened my wardrobe thinggie…I really need to learn the name of this thing…it's sad that _I_ a teacher can't even call things their proper names. I pulled out one of the three dresses hanging up that I had the seamstress make for this event. I was going to try to hide, but if I was found, I would look like a lady. Besides, I have to eat with everyone and stand by Rin and Sessh while the guests enter.

I put on the Chinese style dress and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. The dress was dark rose red with an emerald dragon winding up my skirt to my chest. The sides had slits up to about six inches before my hips. It had no sleeves and was tight fitting. Walking over to my vanity I picked up the brush and marveled at the red in my hair. It's a lot different than I remember, a lot less in number. It makes my hair simmer in the light like there's glitter in it too. That and it's now a little above my elbows.

I put the brush down and rubbed a little blush on my cheeks. Next a light coat of dark green eye shadow and a dark brick red lipstick was applied. I feel like Barbie doll. How they had these cosmetics in this time, I have no clue, but I used them along with a bit of the perfume. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time before a knock came to the door. "Come in!" I shouted. "I'm almost done!"

I was putting on earrings as I heard a gasp. Turning my head I looked at Sessh and laughed. He stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock. Rin ran up to me with a big smile on her face. "Kagome-sensei…you look _really_ pretty."

"Thank you Rin." I smiled. "I feel very uncomfortable though. I think I've become a cheerleader wanna be."

"I bet! You like to wear loose clothes, right?"

"That's right. I also don't like to dress up." I made a face and made Rin laugh. "I don't look like myself when I do."

"No you certainly don't." I lifted my head and looked at Sessh.

"Do you not like it?" I asked worried. Oh no…did I wear the wrong dress? I don't want to embarrass him.

"No, I like it. It suits you." He moved closer to me and smiled that handsome smile of his. He held a lock of my hair in his clawed fingers and looked closely at it. "You took the dye out."

"Yes, I think I can finally move on." I looked into his eyes as he did the same. I was drawn into them. Such emotion in such little things. I know he loves me, his eyes tell me that every time we look at each other. And do I love him? Yes. I do. I love him. And this is real love, not that fake love I felt with Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sensei!" Rin called and I shook my head from my daze, Sessh did the same. "Lets go! The music's starting!" We nodded and walked behind Rin towards the ballroom.

"You look really nice today." I smiled at him and he looked at me.

"I'm wearing what I wear everyday." I blushed as I nodded.

"Well, it looks nice on you."

"Thank you. You actually look like a female for once." I didn't know how to respond to the comment. I knew he was just kidding, but still…it was kinda mean…

"You're mean." Oh _that_ was _real_ mature! What am I, a three-year-old?

"Yes I am." I laughed as we enter the high balcony and watched as the other Lords entered with their families. Kouji came in first and bowed to us. He wore clothes like Sessh only they were a ice blue. Next a Bear youkai came into the room. He had on similar clothes as well, in a forest green. He had a woman with him along with three girls who _looked_ about my age or a few years younger.

"That's Goro and his mate Aiko. They are the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. Their daughters are Amarante, Areko, and Emiko." Sessh told me as they bowed. Once they stepped away then last of the Lords entered. He was a fox youkai and his robes were of a bright red. He too entered with a mate and a son. He looked so fimiliar…I wish I could remember where I've seen him…

"That is the Lord of the Southern Lands, Kana and his Mate Ayame. Their son's name is Haru."

"Did you just say Kana?" I asked leaning over the railing to get a better look at him as he bowed.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes." I smiled. "He's one of the members of my father's band." I never knew Kana was a youkai. That would explain a lot.

"Aa." He pulled me back from the ledge and began leading me down the stairs. "We don't have to wait up there anymore. We were only waiting for them to enter. It's custom."

"I see." I grabbed Rin's hand as we began pushing through the crowd. He led us to the group of Lords with their families and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Usually I'm not one to be shy, but I knew Kana, and he doesn't know me right now. Not only that but I guess I don't like the fact that everyone's looking at me. Do I _really_ look _that_ much like a Barbie doll?

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. It's good to see you again." The bear youkai, Goro said with a smile. He was old…his eyes were full of wisdom and knowledge. I think I may become friends with him. "And who is this lovely flower?" He asked taking my hand a placing a kiss on my knuckles. I could feel Sessh want to growl, but he refrained from doing so. This youkai must be the eldest of them; he seams to have some form of power over them.

"This is Kagome, Rin's tutor." I bowed and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Goro-sama."

"Oh wow…" I heard Kouga whistle. "You were polite for once."

"I can be polite when I want to be."

"Just never to us."

"Eah, you're like family." I shrug and ignore the looks I'm getting.

"Well, it seams ya have quite the troublemaker on your hands here, Sessho." Kana smiled. "It's about time ya got yourself a mate."

"We're _not_ mates!" We said at once. We looked at each other and narrowed our eyes. Looking back to the Lords I sighed.

"Insufferable man." Goro blinked and smiled at me.

"A vocabulary I see. So it seams the rumors are true about the human wiser than us youkai."

"Rumor?" Oh god! People are talking about me! Gah!

"Yes, and it seams they are true. It was hard to believe at first, but load and behold, here you are."

"Yes, here I am…" I sighed and shook my head…Why me? I cause so much trouble.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask." Amarante spoke up. "Where did you get the idea for you dress? It's beautiful."

"China."

"You've been to China?"

"Yes, it's quite beautiful."

"So you travel?" Emiko asked. "Where else have you been?"

"Many places. All of them far across the oceans. I don't believe you've heard of many of them.

"Well, Sessho." Kana spoke up. "Shall we leave the women ta mingle while we speak with ya?" I looked at Sessh and sensed his apprehensiveness. Pulling him aside I whispered into his ear.

"Oi, you look like you just kissed Jaken." He shook his head and sighed.

"They're going to ask about mating. They're just as bad as their mates. Beware, they will speak with you as well most likely."

"Gotcha." I winked and we joined the group again only to be looked at with suspicion. "Rin, come with me." I said taking the little girl's hand again as we were separated from the men. Sighing I followed them into the garden. I let Rin go to pick the flowers and kept a keen eye on her as the others spoke.

They ignored me for a few hours and I began playing tag with Rin to pass the time. I felt their eyes follow me and heard them whisper. They must be judging me to see if I was worthy enough to mate Sessh. I'll show them worthy. "Hey Rin, come here! Look!" I pointed to a butterfly resting on a flower. Rin ran over and smiled.

"Wow! What a pretty butterfly!"

"It is isn't it? Do you know what those markings on its wings are used for?"

"Cam-O-fladge." I laughed.

"It's pronounced Cam-ou-flage. And yes. Why?"

"So…so…they don't get...eaten?"

"Yes! I'm glad you remembered!"

"Do I get extra bonus points?"

"No, but you get a big hug!" Rin smiled and squeaked as I squeezed her in one of my lighter bear hugs.

"Kagome-sensei?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I'm hungry, can we go eat?" I smiled and nodded. Holding her hand I walked over to the gossiping women.

"Please excuse us, Rin wishes to eat."

"Of course honey." Ayame spoke with a kansai accent just like her mate. I guess that happens when you live in the south. I walked inside with Rin and walked over to the appetizers.

"So what would you like?"

"Noodles!"

"Alright, noodles it is." I smiled and began placing some noodle salad on her plate. I listened as Rin began talking all about the last gathering Sessh attended. She had gotten attacked by one of the youkai and Sessh left early. Awe…that's so sweet, I knew he cared about Rin like a daughter. Handing Rin her plate-o-noodles we walked over to one of the tables and she began to eat.

I smiled as I watched her in wonder. Is this what it's like to be a mother? Taking care of your child, watching them grow and learn, helping them when they need help? I wonder if Sessh would like to be a father…oh _wow_…where did _that_ thought come from? I blushed and shook my head as the ladies came and sat with us. "We were wonderin' if ya wanted any company." Ayame smiled.

"No, that's quite aright, thank you though."

"We insist." Saiya smiled. "After all we wouldn't want the future Lady of the Western Lands to feel as though we don't like her." I stared at her with my mouth a gape and looked extremely stupid for my IQ.

"I am not hearing this…" I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I felt a gentle hand on my arm and look at Ayame. She removed my hands and smiled.

"There's nothin' ta be afraid of. You're the only one ta ever get this close to Sessho here."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope!" I looked at the smiling Rin. "Ayame-sama's right. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like people, youkai, hanyou, or human. He's anti…anti…"

"Social?" I offered.

"Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama is anti-social."

"Which is why you should mate him." I looked at Aiko and shook my head."

"I don't want a mate." The women looked at me stunned.

"W-why ever not?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt again, I guess."

"Sessho would never hurt ya." Ayame smiled at me. "Trust me. I've known Sessho since he was a littl'o boy. The fact that he looks at you and not glares tells us."

"What do you mean?"

"When Sessho was little' his mama had to turn him around if guest were over. If she didn't he'd glare at them and refuse ta eat." I laughed at the thought of Sessh as I little boy glaring at people.

"I can see him doing that." Rin pulled on my dress and I looked at her. "What?"

"This is really good, try some!" She held up her chopsticks to my mouth and I took a bite.

"It's very good Rin." I smiled as she returned to eating.

"The little one's really taking a shining to you." Aiko smiled. "Rin's never been so open with any of us."

"That's because you all don't like me."

"Where'd you get _that_ idea from?" Saiya asked.

"You told me to leave at the last gathering we saw each other." The other ladies looked at Saiya and glared.

"You _would_ say something like that to the child." Aiko sneered. "Don't worry about Saiya, Rin." She turned to us and smiled. "She's not very nice." Saiya 'harrumphed' and I shook my head. "Now about you, Kagome." The two of them, Aiko and Ayame, leaned over and smiled wickedly.

I couldn't help but get scared…only a bit, but scared nonetheless. "Ah there they are!" I sighed in relief as Goro pointed us out and the men came over. The other lords sat by their mates and Sessh sat next to me. Great…I feel uncomfortable sitting next to him with the ladies gazes on me. I swear, if eyes had arrows, I'd be full of them by now.

I lowered my head and hid behind my hair…ah one good use for long hair. Sessh pulled my hair back and behind my ear and I could feel his eyes shooting me with those invisible arrows too. He lifted my head and looked into my eyes with concern. I could feel my cheeks heat as Aiko's words echoed in my mind.

I can't stay here, not right now at least. Rin tugged on my dress again and I quickly turned my head and looked at her. Oh thank you Rin! "Kagome-sensei, I'm done. Can we go back outside now?"

"Yes." I squeaked and blushed further. I cleared my throat and picked her up. "I-I mean, yes. Please excuse us." I picked up Rin and all but ran out of there. I think I heard Sessh growl and ask the ladies what they had said to me as I left the room. I don't know exactly what he asked I wasn't listening. I put Rin down once we got to the garden and she ran for the flowerbed.

I sat down on a bench and relaxed. The older people get less embarrassed about sexual subjects as the younger people do I guess. They were practically telling me to crawl in bed with him…no, scratch that, they _were_ telling me to crawl into bed with him. Just because I'm from the 21st century doesn't mean I'm a slut. I don't go crawling in any man's bed. I folded my arms over my chest and closed my eyes as I snored. "No I _really_ don't."

"Don't what?" Before I could process _whom_ I was talking to I had already answered. And it wasn't a very good answer either. It was the flat out truth.

"Go crawling into any man's bed." I head a growl and my eyes snapped open. Sessh was standing in front of me with a look as if he was really going to kill something…or better yet, someone…a group of someone…like the ladies.

"Who said you did?" His voice was murderous as he looked at me.

"Never mind. You warned me about it, I just didn't take you seriously." His eyes narrowed and he looked as if he was going to go and hurt the ladies. He really did! I swear it! "Don't hurt them, you could start a war." He sighed in frustration and sat next to me.

"You're right."

"Naturally." I said watching Rin. I still feel a bit uncomfortable around him. Darn you Aiko. "So at dinner tonight, am I going to have to turn you around so you'll eat something?" I could feel his heated gaze on me as I snicker to myself.

"I see Ayame was telling stories then?"

"Oh yes! You seemed to be quite amusing when you were little, Sessh."

"This Sesshoumaru is never amusing." I laughed and shook my head as I turned to look into his loving golden orbs.

"I wouldn't go that far." I smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to talk with Goro. He is by far the wisest of us and he has heard stories of you wisdom and has wished to meet you for some time. I believe you two would like to each other."

"Ah I see how it is." I tried to look hurt. "You still want to get rid of me." I turned my head and folded my arms. "Well _fine_ then! I'll just go back to my own time!" I stood and he grabbed my arm.

"Kagome, I don't mean it like that!" I turned with a big smile on my face and looked him in the eyes.

"Scared you." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll show you scared." He smirked and he dragged me to the ground straddling my wait. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and began tickling me mercilessly with his other. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but I was laughing too hard and it was only making it worse.

"This is hardly asking if she'll speak with me pup." Sessh got off me as I stayed on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"She was being rude."

"Yeah right…" I breathed as I was able to sit up. "You just can't handle a little humor." I stood and dusted my dress off. "It would be a pleasure to speak with you Goro-sama."

"Thank you. Follow me." He smiled and I complied. Sessh would take care of Rin, he was already watching her with me anyway. Goro led me to the library and we sat across from each other in some _very_ comfortable chairs. Ah the library, how I love it so…

We sat there talking for I don't know _how_ long. We spoke of theories and problems. We had discussions and heated debates at times along with mutual agreements. I think most of the time was spent on discussing the great questions of the universe. Namely which came first, the chicken or the egg. Personally, I believe it was the chicken. The chicken can devolve from the dinosaurs while an egg can't. I mean come on people! Who ever heard of a giant mutant egg? A giant mutant chicken I can see, but an egg? Maybe in Godzilla, but like _that'll_ ever happen.

By the time we had run out of breath to argue with, a servant came in and told us dinner was ready. We made our way to the dining room _sill_ discussing issues as we entered. We immediately sat at the table where the lords and their families sit…or he did. I began walking off to eat in the garden.

"Kagome, where are you going?" My newfound friend asked.

"I'm not a lord, and I'm not a family member."

"Oh so what? You can be my adoptive daughter if you wish." I laughed and nodded. I sat next to him as Sessh came in with Rin. Rin ran up to me and smiled.

"Kagome-sensei! I missed you! Did you have a nice talk? Did you learn anything like when I talk with you? Did you find a new friend?" I laughed at her antics and smiled.

"Yes I had a nice talk, I learned more of other people opinions and beliefs, and yes, I believe I have mad a new friend." She smiled and hugged me. Sessh put a chair between Goro and I and we just looked at him. "You know, he's not going to bit me. You don't have to be a wall or something." He just sat there and I sighed. Such a child, I swear.

Dinner came and went with no issues. I didn't even have to turn Sessh around so he would eat something. I stayed at the table as some couples got up and began dancing to my oh-so wonderful music. It was so cute! Sessh had Rin on his feet and was dancing with her! It was just like when my papa would dance with me when I was little. Goro and his mate stayed sitting with me, they said something about being too old to dance or something like that.

"So, Lady Kagome, where did you live before you moved here?" I turned to Goro with a fake smile on my face.

"Yes, where _are_ you from?" Aiko urged me on. Great, I was afraid someone would ask me this question. What was I suppose to say? I'm from a country that hasn't been discovered yet? I lived in a part of Japan that hasn't been founded yet? THINK KAGOME!

"I'm from a country called England." YES! England! They speak English _and_ they're far enough away that no one should know of the cities.

"Ah, we've head of that country. What brought you all the here?" Goro asked. Okay, _this_ I can answer.

"I'm actually a doctor and I came here to study abroad. I want to learn more about the eastern style of medicine so I can better prefect my own." It's kinda true. I went to the west to study abroad for a few years not the east, but who cares?

"How wonderful." Aiko smiled. "I've never met a female doctor. Are you any good?"

"Not to brag or anything, but I'm actually _very_ good."

"So are you going to show us one of your dresses from England? I've seen a few of them and they're just lovely."

"Yes. I was going to wear one tomorrow. Just don't tell Sessh, he's not going to be too pleased."

"Oh I'm sure. They're quite indecent." Yeah…indecent…these people need to see one of the prostitutes on the street corners where I work if they think Renascence dresses are indecent.

"It's not _that_ bad. After all, it is a different culture."

"Oh yes." I relaxed and returned to watching Rin and Sessh. I really wish I could have that kind of bond. Parent and child. I always have, it's not fair! I sighed as I watched. They're so cute together. Rin turned her head and waved at me. I waved back with a smile on my face and she continued dancing. Once the song ended she ran over to me, and Sessh slowly followed.

"Kagome-sensei! Come dance!"

"No thank you Rin. I can't dance very well." I lied. My papa forced me to take dance lesions so I could be in his music videos. I can dance extremely well, I just don't like to.

"Please!" She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes, her lower lip sticking out. Hum…do I _really_ want children?

"Alright." I sighed in defeat and stood up. I reached for her hand and she shook her head.

"Not with me. With Sesshoumaru-sama." She pushed me towards the surprised lord and quickly took my seat, destroying any and all chances I had of escape.

"Well, shall we?" Sessh asked with a bow. I blushed and took his extended hand. "It's okay if you can't dance, it's not very hard." He said as he led me to the dance floor.

"I can dance, I just don't like to." He chuckled and spun me around with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That's a trick worthy of me."

"Oh is it now?" I smirked as the music began to get a little faster. "Well, Mr. Trickster, lets see if you can keep up." I moved my body to the music and smiled as he did too. He was a lot better than he looked. I bet if we were in the 21st century he would have not trouble keeping up with a hip-hop beat.

We fought over who would lead until he eventually won. He's a _really_ good dancer. I mean, he had me waltz with him to 'Unyielding Wish' and he actually made it look good! That's not fair! Since when is the guy a better dancer than the girl? I have to admit I _am_ having fun though. Actually I don't think I've had this much fun since my father died.

I looked in to his eyes and smiled. I am, I'm having so much fun and I like it. All the time I've consumed myself with work has destroyed my sense of fun. I've hurt myself so much for no reason, and hear I am, finally happy and having fun. I'm not going back, I don't want to. We slowed down and stared into each other's pools of color. This is where I belong. I know that, he knows that, and Rin knows that. That's why she had us dance.

The music stopped and we leaned into each other and before we knew it we were kissing. It wasn't like the kiss I gave him in front of Saiyako, it was a kiss full of pure love from both sides. His tongue brushed against my lower lip asking for entrance. I didn't care that we were in the middle of the dance floor and neither did he. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced with each other just as we had before.

I pulled away from him reluctantly for air and looked into his wonderful eyes. God I love his eyes so much. Weather he has his emotionless mask on or not, I can always tell what he's feeling. I rested my head against his chest as we began dancing to a slow instrumental song. This is how it should be. How it needs to be.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the comfort of his arms wrapped around my waist and his silky hair brushing against my bare arms as we turned. I wish time could stop just like this. I never want to leave his embrace, ever. I felt a tug on my skirt and lifted my head from his well-muscled chest. Well, there goes _that_ idea. I looked down at Rin and smiled. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time.

"I'm tired, can I go to sleep?"

"Of course." I picked the sleepy child up and turned back to Sessh. "I'll be right back." I placed a quick peck on his cheek and walked out of the ballroom. I blushed as I thought if what the onlookers might be thinking right now. I mean, Sessh is pretty famous for not wanting a mate after all. I opened the door to Rin's room and placed the now sleeping girl in her bed. Covering her up I walked out of the room quietly.

I walked back down the halls and stopped as three figures began walking up to me. Oh dear…why do I have a bad feeling about this? The light flickered as Aiko, Ayame, and Saiya walked up to me with big goofy smiles on their faces. I knew it! Darn it Tasuki! Look what you've done now!

"You did it Kagome!" Saiya squeaked; sounding quite like her daughter for a moment. "I've never believed Maru would kiss anyone like that!" Great…

"That's right. The pup is so stubborn. Goro was telling me about the trouble he was causing when they brought up the subject of you during their meeting this morning." Wonderful…

"I jus' knew ya would be able ta colla' 'em and tell 'em who's boss." What…? I'm so confused…is Sessh some type of submissive?

"Umm…" I blushed and couldn't think of what to say. "Well, I…uh…I" I blushed darker as I tried to explain to their wide-eyed faces. "I just kissed him, it doesn't mean I'm going to be his mate or anything."

"That's where you're wrong." I looked at Aiko and blinked. "Sessh would never kiss anyone with out wanting to mate them." I think I'm crimson now!

"He kissed Saiyako." Saiya put in.

"You got him drunk!" The other two yelled at her.

"I did not." She looked offended as the two began to gang up on her. Now's my chance to escape. I walked around them pined to the wall. I am a chameleon and they cannot see me. I am a chameleon and they cannot see me… "Where are you going, Kagome?" Darn…who said mind over matter? They lie!

"I think I hear the phone ringing! Ja!" I yelled as I sprinted down the hall and began sliding down the banister. 'I think I hear the phone ringing'…hum…could I have thought of a _worse_ excuse? I hopped off the banister and walked back to the ballroom. I sat back down at the table and put my head down like I was in kindergarten.

Why must I constantly be surrounded by cheerleader wannabes? I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. "Are ya alright Lady Kagome?" Kana asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled and stood up. I always feel uncomfortable when the person I'm talking to is standing and I'm not.

"Good. Do ya wanna see somethin' that'll make ya laugh?" I nodded and he pointed to a corner of the ballroom. "He's been like that since ya left." I giggled as Sessh was surrounded by a huge group of women who looked like they've been crying. He looked simply beside himself. I'm sure he wanted to slay every one of them, but he knew if he did there would most likely be a war as a result.

"Oh my…poor guy. What are they saying?" I could tell their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear them, I _was_ human after all.

"They're sayin'…'how could ya betray us like that! That woman is nothin' compared ta us. We're youkai and she's a stupid ningen.' They're not sayin' very nice things, as ya can tell."

"Yep." I blinked and shook my head. I hate it when people judge me before they even know me. I could have been good friends with those women, but now I can't trust them. Those are the kind of women who will steal your boyfriend behind your back. "Do you think I should go help him?"

"I don't think so. They were spoutin' death threats earlier." Wonderful…

"He's gotta want to kill them by now. And I think his patients is wearing thin. I can see the vain in his forehead from here. That _can't_ be very healthy."

"Naw it can't be. You just be careful now ya here?"

"I hear." We laughed as I walk up to the group…err…mob of women and try to push my way through. Sessh still hasn't noticed me and I think that's a good thing. "Excuse me." I say nicely.

"Buzz off! I got here first!" One of the females yelled and swatted my face with the back of her hand. I rubbed my nose and sniffed.

"Yes, well, I said MOVE!" I yelled and must have scared them. The women cleared a path for me and I grabbed Sessh's hand and began to get him out of there. I think I know why Sessh likes people afraid of him all the time. It really inflates your ego. We walked over to the table and sat down.

"Thank you." He said as I began checking the bride of my nose for any brakes.

"Not a problem. Those women are dangerous."

"Did they hit you?"

"Eah." I shrugged my shoulders and stretched. "It didn't hurt."

"I'll kill them."

"Don't be so homicidal. You're like my brother's goldfish."

"I am nothing like a goldfish."

"Yes you are. You're homicidal."

"Goldfish aren't homicidal."

"My brother's was. He killed _anything_ you put in the bowl with him. He even attacked his fish food before he ate it. It was scary. And not only that, but after he killed the fish he ate it. So it was a cannibal too. The dang thing bit me once, and I never fed it again."

"You're odd." I looked at him hurt and placed my hands over my heart.

"How am _I_ odd?"

"Out of the blue, you start talking about a homicidal, cannibalistic goldfish."

"So?"

"You're odd."

"I know, but I like being odd. I think it suits me."

"It does."

"Are you trying to imply something?" I asked gazing into his eyes.

"Maybe." He smirked and kissed me again.

"People are watching." I whispered against his lips.

"Let them." He held my head in place as he began to explore my mouth again. I explored his and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"See, what did we tell you Kagome?" Gasped and jerked my head back. Ack! I think I inhaled some salvia! I coughed a bit as I looked up at the three ladies and picked up my water glass. I took a sip as Saiya spoke again. "If you had just said you were going to go make-out with Maru we would have left you alone." I spit the water back in my glass and began coughing again. Are these girls _trying_ to kill me?

I felt Sessh rub my back and help calm me down as I finally controlled my coughing fit. "It's not like that!" The three just looked at me like they could see right through me. I blushed and looked down at my lap. "It's not."

"Please leave." I heard Sessh growl. He was getting _really_ annoyed about being interrupted I think. I know _I_ am! The ladies sat around us and smiled.

"We're quite happy where we are." Aiko smirked. I faked a yawn and stood up.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you lovely ladies, but I'm quite exhausted and need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled and bowed to them and walked out of the room. I feel better now. All those eyes on me were making me nervous. I think they were making Sessh nervous too. I opened the door to my room and entered. Before I changed I locked the door.

I don't trust as many men that are in the castle _not_ to try to come in. There was wine and sake, and I'm sure a few were already drunk. I took out my earrings and placed them on the vanity. I hung my dress back up in the wardrobe thinggie and put on my sports bra and sweat pants. I walked over to my washbowl and washed the make-up off my face and brushed out the tangles in my hair before I crawled into bed.

I stared at the ceiling and listened to the beat of the drum downstairs. It _wasn't_ as loud as I would have liked it to be, but it helped lull me to sleep. Something I _desperately_ needed. My brain was too busy processing all the things that have happened today. I know I ran away just now, but I couldn't help it. Tomorrow's another day and I'm sure it will be better than today.

I closed my eyes and dreamt of my wonderful Sessh all night long.


	10. The Gatheing, Day Two

There I Was

Chapter Ten: The Gathering, Day Two

Disclaimer: Yes! I am a multi-millionaire and live in Japan! My name is Rumiko Takahshi and I own Inuyasha and related characters. No, I am not a multi-millionaire and I live in Georgia. That's hardly Japan. So please, I can't you people understand I don't own them? I _also_ don't own the novel Dracula. Bram Stoker has the rights to that one.

Author's note: Yes, the last chapter was pretty long. This and the next one probably will too. Thank you all for reading and everything. I really mean it. I check my hits on mediaminer before I go to school, and it really makes my day. I _do_ have actual paragraphs from the novel in here, but they don't all go in order. So I guess this is a teaser for the book. I _HIGHLY_ recommend it. It is one of my favorite stories and I think you'll like it very much. _Anywho,_ enjoy. And there's a citrus warning for the end of the chapter.

-Flame

--

I sat in my chair in the ballroom trying _not_ to kill my guests. Kagome had long since left the room with Rin to only Kami knows where, and here _I've_ been surrounded by a mob of women. Some were still crying from last night. Others were chatting away and hanging all over me like I had never kissed Kagome the night before.

Why is it that I'm constantly surrounded by women I never want? Why can't Kagome be hanging all over me? Granted, I probably wouldn't like her much if she did, but still, why them? That's what makes Kagome different. She doesn't try to force herself on me. I can take as much time as I want with her…or as little as I want.

Okay! This is _really_ starting to get old! It's been almost two hours now and these women won't let up. Am I going to have to beat some sense into them before they leave me alone? I haven't even been able to talk to Kagome yet. I was worried about her the way she left last night. I hope she's alright, if not I'll have to kill those meddling ladies. I growled as one of the women latch around my waist.

_Please!_ All that is holy, save me! And wouldn't you know it, Kagome decides _then_ to come back from where ever she was. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She knew what was going on. That I had no control over these insufferable women attached to me. I saw her smirk and walked back out of the room.

She did _not_ just do that! I know she did _not_ just see my plight and walk away! That's it…I'm dead…my only salvation has left me to die. I closed my eyes and sighed. Why does this have to happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? My eyes shot open as the Rin burst through the doors crying. War or no war, I knocked the women away as fast as I could to get to my daughter. "Rin what's wrong?" I ask as she rubs her teary eyes.

"K-Kagome-sensei…she…she…"

"Where?" She didn't have to finish. Something happened to Kagome and that's all I needed to know.

"The library…" Rin sniffled and ran towards Goro. I trusted him to take care of my daughter as I ran off towards the library. Could I have been wrong and Kagome really _had_ thought I liked those women around me? Had she hurt herself? And she fallen and broken something? Had she sneezed and is now gone? That thought hurt the most. A million possibilities ran through my head, the next one always worse than the last.

I burst through the doors of the library and looked around the room. My heart rate slowed from it's quickened state as I saw Kagome leisurely reading in one of the large armchairs. She was wearing a long, ankle length sky blue skirt with a flowered bodice and that was it! Her cleavage and shoulders were showing and everything. I must have missed this when she popped in earlier. She has to be staying away because she knows I won't approve of other men seeing her this way. I'll ask her about this later. Right now there are more important things to discuss. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?" She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Nothing."

"Then why was Rin crying?"

"She was acting. We had to get you away from those insufferable creatures quickly didn't we?" Kagome, I could kiss you! I walked over and she stood up with a big smile on her face. "It was Rin's idea to stay with Goro so you could have some alone time." She kissed me on the cheek and began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To your study so I can read and you can have some alone time." I shook my head and pulled her back to me as we sat down in the chair she was just in.

"And who said I wanted some alone time? What if I'd rather have me and Kagome time?"

"Kagome and me time. I shouldn't have to teach you proper grammar." I laughed and pulled her into my lap as I sat in one of the large armchairs.

"So, what are you reading?"

"It's an older version of Dracula. I didn't know there was a form this old." I took the book from her hands and looked at the unfamiliar letters.

"You can read this?"

"Yes. It's only English after all. You can't read it?"

"No, my mother could, but I never got the chance to learn." She smiled at me and squirmed around and got comfortable in my lap. She flipped the beginning of the book and began reading to me.

_"Chapter One_

_Jonathan Harker's Journal_

_(Kept in shorthand)_

_3 May. Bistritz.—Left Munich at 8:35 p. m., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place, from the glimpse which I got of it from the train and the little I could walk through the streets. I feared to go very far from the station, as we had arrived late and would start as near the correct time as possible. The impression I had was that we were leaving the West and entering the East; the most western of splendid bridges over the Danube, which is here to noble width and depth, took us among the traditions of Turkish Rule."_

Her voce was melodic as she spoke. She sounded as if she had been there, telling me all the details and feelings she had. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly as she continued reading.

_"In the population of Translyvania there are four distinct nationalities: Saxons in the South, and mixed with them the Wallachs, who are the Magyars in the West, and Szekelys in the East and North. I am going among the latter, who claim to be descended from Attila and the Huns. This may be so, for when the Magyars conquered the country in the eleventh century they found the Huns settled in it. I read that every known superstition in the world is gathered into the horseshoe of the Carpathians, as if it were the center of some sort of imaginative whirlpool; if so my stay may be very interesting. (Mem., I must ask the Count all about them.)"_

I closed my eyes and just listened to Kagome as she read. I haven't felt this at peace since my mother use to read to me. Only I was the one sitting in her lap. She would read me all sorts of things. None of them were stories that normal children would hear, they were all novels from far away lands that only she could read. Now that I think about it, Kagome reminds me quite a bit of her.

They both are out going and stubborn beyond belief, extremely smart and strong willed. I think that if my mother could have met Kagome they would have been like best friends. Kagome would have immediately been adopted into our family. My mother was one of the few youkai that liked humans. She lived in other countries for many years before she met my father, which is how she learned how to read so many deferent languages. I wonder if Kagome would have liked my mother?

I don't know how long we stayed like this. I would guess at least for two to three hours. I could hear a bit of roughness in her voice as she continued to read. She needed some water, I could tell. I waited for her to take a breath and I interrupted . "Kagome, why don't we stop for a while. You're voice is beginning to hurt, I can tell."

"Just let me finish this chapter up, its a little more than half a page. This is one of the better parts."

"Alright."

_"'It's all over,' Said Van Helsing. "She's dead!"_

_ I took Arthur by the arm, and led him away to the drawing-room, where he sat down, and covered his face with his hands, sobbing in a way that nearly broke me down to see._

_ I went back to the room, and found Van Helsing looking at poor Lucy, and his face went sterner than ever. Some change had come over her body. Death had given back part of her beauty, for her brow and cheeks had recovered some of their flowing lines; even the lips had lost their deadly pallor. It was as if the blood, no longer needed for the workings of the heart, had gone to make the harshness of death a little rude as might be._

_'We thought her dying whilst she slept,_

_And sleeping when she died.'_

_ I stood beside Van Helsing, and said:--_

_ 'Ah, well, poor girl, there is peace fir her at last. It is the end!'_

_ He turned to me, and said with grave solemnity:--_

_ 'Not so; alas! not so. It is only the beginning!'_

_ When I asked him what he meant, he only shook his head and answered:--_

_ 'We can do nothing yet. Wait and see."_ Kagome closed the book and smiled at me. "So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's wonderful, but you left off in such a horrible place."

"I know, but you told me to stop there." She smiled and rested her head on my chest. "I'm glad you like it. I was reading it to Souta before the accident. It was quickly becoming his favorite story." I stroked her hair as turned around and buried her head into my chest. I could tell it pained her to talk about it sometimes. When she really thought about it and good memories resurfaced. I knew exactly what kind of pain she's in right now. "Why did they have to leave me? Am I really such a bad person that I can't have people who love me?"

"No Kagome, you're not a bad person at all." I lifted her head and forced her to look at me. "And you do have people who love you. Rin loves you, and Senkako has sisterly love for you. And…_I_ love you." Her eyes widened at the statement and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She lowered her head upon my shoulder and held me tightly. I held her waist tighter as the book fell from her hands to the floor with a thump. Neither of us cared at the moment, we only knew we finally found someone we could love, both of us. I knew she loved me. She was always so easy to read. "Promise you won't leave me." Kagome asked lifting her head to look into my eyes.

"I swear on my life that I will not leave you."

She smiled and gently placed her lips upon my own. I brushed my tongue against her lower lip begging to enter. She opened her mouth and I darted my tongue inside and explored, much as I had done before. I wanted to know her by heart. If I died now, I'd die happy…well, not really considering I just promised Kagome I'd never leave her. I pulled away and allowed her to catch her breath as a servant knocked on the door. Why is it that whenever Kagome and I start having a tender moment _something_ always interrupts? "What is it?" I growled and glared at the door.

"Lunch is served, milord." I heard the servant quickly scamper away and I looked at Kagome.

"Are you hungry, my love?" She blushed at the comment and nodded. She never blushed before she met the Ladies of the Lands…hum…I wonder if they said anything to her…knowing them, I bet they did. Maybe I should kill them…

"Just a bit." She got off my lap and stretched. I think now is a good time to ask her about that dress she's wearing.

"Before we go though, what is it you're wearing?"

"Oh…well, Goro asked where I'm from and I told him England. So I'm wearing English clothes. I think they look rather nice."

"They're indecent."

"I figured you'd say that." She folded her arms across her chest. "Just think of it this way. I'm showing off what the other men can't touch. They'll be jealous of you." I liked this idea.

"And if another man touches you?"

"You can kill him, I don't care. Deliver whatever punishment you see fit." I liked this idea _very_ much! I smirked and wrapped my arm around her slim waist. It really was slim too. With the bodice on I bet I could wrap both of my hands around her waist with no problem.

"You're too slim. You need to eat more." I was expecting her to argue and dismiss any such idea, that's not the reply I got though.

"I know, I haven't eaten enough in the past few years. I ate enough to survive, but not to have a nice figure. I look like a stick."

"Why wouldn't you eat properly?" I looked at her with worry. Not eating right could kill her, she's only human after all.

"I wanted to die back then. I don't anymore, but back then I did."

"You're not doing that anymore, are you?" I glared at her and she laughed.

"No I'm not." We entered the ballroom and I smirked at the hurt faces on the women who had flocked around me earlier. I led Kagome to her seat and pulled out her chair just as I had done when Kouji had first come. Only this time it was for real. We weren't pretending to be in love this time, we didn't need to.

Rin jumped up in Kagome's lap and began talking about all the things she had done with Goro. I knew I could trust him to take good care of Rin while I was gone. Kagome pleasantly thanked Goro for taking care of Rin and smiled. The other ladies of the lands came over and complemented Kagome on her dress, as long as they weren't men I was fine with it.

"Hello, Lady Kagome." Aiko smiled. "Are you alright?" I remembered the way Rin ran in crying and snickered to myself.

"Yes, I just had a quick fainting spell. I tend to have them since the accident."

"What accident?" Ayame asked concerned.

"The accident that killed my family. Now's not the time to be talking about such sad things though." She smiled and I shook my head. She had them convinced that she had a slight fainting spell.

"Well, I hope ya get better."

"That's right. We wouldn't want the future Lady of the Western Lands to be deathly ill now do we?" Saiya smirked.

"No, we wouldn't." The ladies gasped and looked at Kagome in shock.

"You mean you are actually going to mate with him?" Kagome looked at me and smiled. "If he ever asks me, then yes. I most defiantly will."

"But you can't!" Saiya yelled. "You're human! You don't deserve him at all, now my Saiyako…" The other two ladies turned around before I could say anything and yelled at her to shut up.

"Lady Kagome would balance the pup more than Saiyako _ever_ could." I smirked and Kagome hid her face in her hands.

"That's right. And Sessho deserves ta choose who he mates. If he wants Kagome, then by Kami, let 'em have Kagome." Saiya started fuming at Ayame and Aiko's words and I put an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"So true, not please leave us be." I glared at them and they bowed and left. For once I think I've finally got them to leave without nearly killing them.

"So, you're finally taking your responsibility seriously, I see." Kouji smiled at me from the far side of the table.

"I was always taking my responsibility seriously."

"Naw, ya hadn't chosen a mate ta help keep the lands in balance. That's why a Lord is forced ta take a mate weather he likes 'em or not." Kana stated. I never thought of it that way. So Kagome will help keep my lands in balance? My mate's the one who keeps the elements stable in my lands? No wonder everyone was trying to get me to mate left and right. I was hurting my lands.

I felt Rin's small hand on my wrist and looked down at her. "Don't look so sad, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome-sensei will help you." I half smiled at the girl and patted her on the head.

"I'm sure she will." I said as lunch _finally_ arrived. I kept an eye on Kagome to make sure she ate enough. I don't want her dying on me now. All through lunch Rin was asking Kagome if they could go outside and pick flowers in the garden when they finished. Kagome would always nod and Rin looked extremely pleased. And true to her word, once she finished eating, Kagome gave me a peck on the cheek and took Rin outside to pick flowers.

"She'll be good for you. I'm glad you've finally found someone." I looked at Goro and shrugged it off. "Well, shall we go and continue our meeting from yesterday?" He asked the other lords. We all nodded and begin filing out of the ballroom and into the library. This room seems to be the most popular in my whole castle…I should built another one. We all sat and waited for Goro to speak. "The next order of business, now that we have your mating out of the way Sesshoumaru, is the multiple outbreaks of wars between the humans.

Kagome spoke a bit about this to me. Not enough that I know what will happen, but enough that I know what's going on. "It's a civil war. The humans are tired of the rule they have on each other and have begun revolting."

"How do you know this?" Kouji asked wide-eyed. "I've tried to ask many people, but they refuse to tell me."

"I had Kagome ask them."

"That would make sense." Kana rubbed his chin and thought for a while.

"Okay, keep an eye on this and if it changes to a full out war against youkai we'll need to band together immediately." Goro spoke solemnly as he folded his arms over his chest. "Next we need to speak of this Shikon no Tama issue. The weaker youkai are swarming all over the village and have yet to get a hold of it. Sesshoumaru, your brother is still guarding the priestess there, correct?" I nodded.

"Why don't we move the priestess to a safer location? One that we all can look after and help protect her?" Kouji suggested.

"We have proposed that to her before, but she refuses to leave her family."

"Then all we can do is trust in Sessho's brother." Kana nodded.

"Next the Naraku issue. He's invaded our lands far too much. I for one am sick of it, what do you all say?"

"I want his nasty little' creatures outta my lands." Kana spat.

"I agree, it's not safe for my family to go out without a body guard now a days. I want Naraku out." Kouji sneered. And me? I want the hanyou dead for what he's done to Kagome.

"I want Naraku de---" Rin ran through the door out of breath and we all turned to her. "Rin, we're busy right now, I cannot be bothered."

"Kagome-sensei told me to come get all of you. Naraku's in the garden!" Everyone's eyes widened considerably and we all ran as fast as we could to the garden. My eyes bled red as I saw Naraku hold Kagome six feet off the ground by her throat.

"Now tell me where the Lords are!" Kagome spat on him as the other lords reached me. I was about to run in there a kill him when Goro held me back.

"Calm down pup." I growled and gained Naraku's attention. He smirked evilly at us and dropped Kagome to the ground with a thud. She began coughing and rubbing her throat. "Naraku, what is it you want?"

"I've come here to call a truce."

"What kind of truce?"

"You allow me in your lands and I will not attack you."

"Don't believe him!" Kagome yelled as she stood. "He's a liar and will say anything to get what he wants!"

"Shut up woman!" Naraku shot a tentacle at Kagome and held her hands out in front of her, purifying it on instant. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he growled. "It seems the miko knows me too well. I shall return another time." He smirked and jumped over the wall. Kagome fell to her knees and I ran over to her.

Damn those lords. How _dare_ they not allow me to protect my Kagome. She could have been killed! I held her in my arms as she began to tremble. "Those eyes…the same eyes…" She whispered and I just held her close. She was having a flash back to that night, I could tell. I only prayed to Kami-sama she doesn't want to hurt herself again.

"It's alright. He's gone now. He won't touch you like that I again."

"Lady Kagome?" Goro's kind voice called near us. "Do you know something about Naraku?" I wanted to yell at him, snap at him, hurt him for _daring_ to ask something that she was _obviously_ upset about. He was the youkai elder though, and if I even _tried_ something like that I would be killed.

"Yes, I lived in a village with him for a while." She lifted her head from my chest and looked at the ground. "He attacked me."

"How so?" She didn't say anything and I held her hand. "Kagome, I know it's hard, but we need to know this."

"He tried to kill and rape me. He's an evil man. He cares nothing for the lives of others. I once saw him pass by an orphan who had come up to ask for directions to the nearest shelter, and he beat him until he ran away crying. You can't form a truce with him. He will do nothing to uphold his part."

"Thank you Kagome. We will take your advice and fight against him. Why don't you lie down until dinner? You could use some rest."

"Alright." I helped Kagome up and she walked off inside. Naraku will die. I don't care how long it takes me, but I will kill him.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru." I took a deep breath and relaxed. Goro's right. I need to relax before I can help Kagome. "We will finish our meeting tomorrow, now, I will see you all at dinner." We bowed as Goro left to find his mate most likely. I sat down in the garden as Rin came back out.

"Is Kagome-sensei okay?" She asked in a small voice. The other lords had left and Rin tugged on my pant leg.

"Hai, she's just a bit tired."

"I bet she is! You should have seen her fighting with Naraku before he got a hold of her neck! She was so cool!" I looked at Rin and blinked. Kagome was fighting Naraku before she sent Rin to get us? How much power does she have? I've never seen or even heard of a miko with as much power as she has. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Will you play hide-and-go-seek with me again?"

"I would love to Rin." I've got to do something to help keep my mind off of Kagome. I turned around and began counting as she ran and hid. We played this for _Kami_ knows how long. I was glad when the servant came and announced that dinner was ready. Rin ran inside holding my finger and I saw Kagome at the table.

She was smiling and talking with Aiko like nothing had happened. She was so strong. I could sense that it wasn't bothering her at all. We sat down next to her and Aiko left. Hum…maybe I should have said something to them earlier…"Kagome-sensei! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." She smiled and I held her hand. She looked into my eyes with pure love and I knew she was fine. She was completely over what had happened earlier.

"You were so cool!" Rin exclaimed.

"Thank you Rin, I try to be able to protect my loved ones."

"You love me?" Rin looked simply ecstatic as Kagome nodded her head.

"I think of you as my own daughter."

"Can I call you kaasan then?"

"If you wish to." Rin hugged Kagome tightly and I smiled. I knew Rin liked Kagome, but I had never thought they would for such a bond in such a short time. Dinner came and we began eating. Kouga came over and pulled up a chair next to Kagome.

"So…I like your dress." I growled and Kagome patted my shoulder.

"Thank you Kouga, what do you want?"

"I'm hurt you would think that _I_ would complement you just to gain something."

"You're not fooling anyone, now what do you want?" Kouga sighed.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of things girls like to get as gifts." Kagome smirked.

"Ah…so you see some one who catches your eye." The young wolf blushed and hung his head. "Flowers and candies. Most girls like flowers and candies."

"Most girls? What do you mean by that?"

"If a girl is going around acting more like a guy, they wouldn't like flowers as much as the girly-girl ones. Candies are something _all_ girls like…unless they're a transvestite."

"Transvestite?"

"Never mind, just give her a nice bouquet of flowers and a box of candies."

"Thanks Kagome!" He gave her a hug and I growled. Kagome looked and me and shook her head.

"Be nice or I'll turn you pink in front of everyone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" She smirked and I wanted to laugh. She never smirked before we started talking more. She reached over to touch my forehead and Amarante grabbed her hand.

"Kagome! You just _must_ teach us how to dance to this music!" Her two sisters walked up and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I don't see why not." Kagome stood and pointed to me as the three pulled her out to the dance floor. "I'll deal with you later." Her threat fazed me not. Rin yawned next to me and I looked at her.

"Are you tired Rin?" She nodded and I smiled. She did stay up rather late last night, and got up early this morning. "Alright, lets get you to bed then." I picked her up and carried her up to her room. As I tucked her in she rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story before I go to sleep?"

"I'm not very good at telling stories."

"That's okay. All anyone can ask for is for your best." Wow…that's a _very_ Kagome like statement. Rin's been spending a little _too_ much time with her I think.

"Alright then. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Princess named…"

"Kagome!" The child piped up.

"Named Kagome. She was the loveliest in the land with the most beautiful raven hair and gray-blue eyes. Now there was an old witch that was very jealous of princess Kagome's beauty. Her name was…"

"Saiyako!" Rin interrupted again.

"Named Saiyako. Now Saiyako put a spell on Princess Kagome that put her to sleep until her true love came with love's first kiss. Many people came to try to awaken the Princess but none succeeded. Soon a passing prince came by and heard of the sleeping beauty and tried his best."

"And what was his name?"

"What would you wish it to be?"

"Sesshoumaru." I smiled as I caught what the girl was implying. She was just as bad as the others.

"Well, Prince Sesshoumaru came by and tried to find the Princess. The old witch had seen him coming though, and placed a spell upon the path to the princess. Giant thorns grew and blocked his path." I looked down and smiled as I noticed Rin was already asleep. I kneeled down and tucked her blankets tightly around her. I stood and look down at her with a loving gaze.

"So what happened next?" I turned around and saw Kagome leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her face.

"Well," I said walking up to her and encircling my arms around her waist. "Prince Sesshoumaru hacked through the thorns and rescued the Princess."

"How?"

"With a kiss."

"A kiss?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, a kiss." I bend down and take her lips with mine. This time I will not let us be interrupted. I picked my lively Princess up and carried her to my room. I opened the door and laid her down on the bed. We broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes passionately.

"This is where it all started." I nodded and brushed my hand against her smooth cheek.

"I love you Kagome."

"And I love you Sessh." I smiled and took her lips again. I tasted her again as she looked me in the eyes with such seriousness. "Tell me, if I gave you all I had, would you trample all over it?"

"Never." I looked deeply into her eyes. "Kagome, will you become my mate?"

"I would love to." She smiled and I kissed her again. Only this time my hand wondered to her bodice and began to untie the bow that held it tightly upon her body.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask resting my hand on her breast. I don't want to hurt her the way _he_ had hurt her.

"I'm sure. I want you to be my first, only, and last." She pulled me into a soul-searing kiss and ran her tongue over my fangs. That was all I needed before I took matters into my own hands and finished undressing her.


	11. The Gathering, Day Three

There I Was

Chapter Eleven: The Gathering, Day Three

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. What ever you see in this fic I do not own it. I'm sure if you look in the vast vocabulary of the world you can find _someone_ who has used these words before I have. See if you can guess what fairy tail I use that I also don't own…Hans Christian Anderson does.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry Minna-san! Thanks for waiting. Kagome's dress can be found at ?productid24635&cat504&page1 . Okay, not much else to say…here are review responses.

Misti Star: I'm glad you like my story and you found something to read. I hope you like the authors I sent you. They're very good.

Silver-Blue-eyes: No, I didn't get into _too much_ trouble. I just got grounded from the computer is all. And not all _that_ long either.

Love Star: No, that was not the end…see, there's a chapter eleven! Sorry, couldn't help it…now, I'll tell yalls when it's over. Not for a while though. I agree, Rin is the best! Sorry about my gremial errors, English really isn't my first language, but I'm working on it.

mkh2: Heh, heh…I was never too good at my directions. Please forgive that little mistake. Thank you for pointing it out. And yes, I do know it wouldn't be as loud as a radio or something, but can't we all pretend for one little second? Even if it's to humor me?

ValkyrieNiennaHelyanwe: Yes! I LOVE the "Evil Cliffie Move." It keeps people interested in my story.

InuKitsuneMiko: Heh, a lemon huh…I was planning on writing a lemon, but not yet. It'll be like my fifth fic or so. So keep an eye out.

-Flame

--

I was warm, I mean, I was _really_ warm. I don't think I've ever been this warm in my life. I snuggled into the warmth and winced as a sharp pain shot through my shoulder and down my arm. I vaguely remember Sessh biting me last night. I didn't think he would bite me so hard, but this _really_ hurt.

I looked up at my sleeping lovers' face and smiled. I reached up and ran my fingers through his silken tresses and marveled at their feel. "So soft…" I whisper to myself as I played with his hair.

"I'm glad you like it." I jumped and looked into his open pools of color.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You did not wake me."

"Liar." He smiled and nuzzled my shoulder. I felt him lick my wound and I winced. "Did you have to bite me?" He froze and looked into my eyes with fear. Why was he afraid? Did he not mean to and he's just now realizing he bit me? But then why would he be licking the wound?

"You agreed to be my mate, did you not?" There was worry in his voice now. What was wrong with him?

"Yes." He relaxed and nuzzled my shoulder again.

"That bite marked you as my mate and formed an unbreakable bond between us." So that's why he was worried and scared. He thought that maybe I hadn't really agreed to be his mate and he made a horrible error. I smiled and ran my fingers through his long hair again. Then a problem dawned upon me. I'm human. Sessh is youkai…I'm going to die and leave him alone someday. I don't want to! Doesn't that beat all? I finally find my dream man and he's going to stay young while I get older and die.

"Sessh…does that bond work for my life span as well? I'm human and will eventually die. I don't want to leave you alone."

"Yes it does. As long as I live, you will not grow any older." I smiled as he licked my mark again.

"So what time do you think it is?" He lifted his head and looked at the sky.

"I'd say about five." He bent down and kissed me. "Why?"

"I need to bathe and dress."

"No you don't. You smell like me right now, I like it, and we can stay in bed all day. No one will miss us."

"Oh no we can't. I'd end up pregnant before you know it."

"You don't want to carry my pups?" He looked somewhat hurt and I shook my head.

"I _do_ want to carry your children. In fact nothing would make me happier."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was thinking about Rin's feelings. I know that when my brother was born I was so _mad_. My parents didn't pay as much attention to me as they use to and I didn't like it one bit. I want to know what Rin thinks before you go and knock me up. Let her think about it for a year at least." He sighed and nodded as I stood and stretched.

Gah! My body hurt! Not just my shoulder, but also my whole lower half. It was so sore…I guess that's to be expected after last night. I felt soft gentle hands trace the scars on my back. That's right, my hair's too short to hide them now and Sessh was too preoccupied with other uh…_things_ last night to notice them. Or if he did he didn't want to ruin the moment and ask about them.

"Who gave you these?" I could hear the anger in his voice as he traced the longest once across my back sending shivers up my spine.

"Those would be from the night Naraku attacked me." I heard him growl and his arms wrapped around my waist and dragged me down into his lap. He rested his chin on my mark and held tightly. I think he's really torn up over the fact that he couldn't save me from such a fate. Though now that I think about it, the fact that my scars look like claw marks make sense now that I know Naraku was a hanyou.

"I'll kill him now, in this time. Then he can't hurt you in our future, your past. You'll be safe from him." I shook my head and leaned against him.

"You can't. If he had never attacked me, I would have finished my training and then I never would have sneezed myself here." His arms tightened and I patted his arm. "Like you said, it's my past. Which is exactly what it is. The past. Now let me up so I can bathe." He stood with me still in his arms and smirked.

"Who said you could bathe?"

"I'm not going to let every youkai and hanyou down there smell what we've been up to."

"They'll know anyway. My sent will always be mixed with yours." Great…I sighed and closed my eyes. The ladies are going to have a field day. "Are you having regrets?" I know he's only saying all this because of the whole Naraku thing. He doesn't want to hurt me the way _he_ did.

"No, I'm just thinking about all the questions I'm going to answer. Maybe staying in bed isn't such a bad idea after all.

"Oh no, you didn't want to when _I_ suggested it, so bath time it is." He picked me up bridal style and took me through a door in his room. He smirked as he flung his arms out and threw me away from him. I screamed until I hit warm water and quickly swam back up for air. Moving my wet bangs away from my eyes I saw a very amused Sessh wading towards me.

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"You tell me every day." He smiled and encircled me in his arms. He's changed so much since I met him all those months ago. He went to wanting me gone and back to the 21st century as soon as possible, to encircling me in his arms and kissing me. What a truly crazed world we live in.

"So, are you going to let me bathe?"

"No. I told you. I like how you smell like me." I sighed and held my breath. He was going to make me do this the hard way. I dived underwater and swam under his arms. I began to backstroke towards the other side of the pool and picked up a bar of soap. I began running in over my shoulders and turned to face my wonderful mate.

His long hair skimmed the water as he waded towards me with a small smile on his face. He's always smiling at me. I don't understand it. My parents did it too. Whenever they were looking at each other they always had a smile on each other's face.

I asked my mom once why they did that and she said because they couldn't believe they were lucky enough to have each other. She had said that since she was from a wealthy family and her parents never liked my dad, she wasn't sure they would ever marry. My dad too, he came from a poor family and never in his wildest dreams believed he would ever have someone like my mother for a wife. It's kinda like when you get that _really_ expensive toy you wanted but thought you could never have because of the price. Why would Sessh feel that way about me though? I'm nothing special, or at least I don't _think_ I am.

Sessh picked up the other bar of soap and began cleansing himself as well. I turned around with a slight blush staining my cheeks. Sure I'd been intimate with the guy, but that's not bathing with him. My head's not fogged over with hormones at the moment. "What am I going to wear? My dress in my room, and I don't feel like streaking down the hall at the moment." I asked, hoping the blush would leave…nope, I think it got darker…darn.

"You will wear one of my mother's old dresses." I turned around and looked at him with shocked filled eyes. At least my blush was gone.

"I can't wear one of those!"

"Why not?"

"They were your mothers! I could never ruin the precious memories you have of your mother by wearing her dresses."

"You would not, and could not ruin the memories I have of my mother."

"I'd feel so bad though. I mean, I've never even worn _my_ mother's clothing." I lowered my head and frowned. "I'd just feel wrong wearing her clothes."

"You shouldn't." I felt his warm arms wrap around my body. "She would be honored if you would."

"Oh?"

"Yes, besides, you two would have liked each other. She'd have you wearing her clothes anyway." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?"

"I know my mother and I know you."

"Ah…I see." I sighed and ran the bar of soap down his back. "If you insist, and her ghost won't come and haunt me, then I guess it'll be alright." He chuckled and shook his head.

"My mother haunting you?"

"It's happened before." He looked at me skeptically and I back up. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you, you're just silly." Wow…I never thought I'd hear Sessh use the word silly, I must be truly special. I finished bathing as did he in silence. We got out and he led me over to his wardrobe thingie.

"Okay, tell me before I go crazy. Why do you call thins thing?"

"I don't really know its exact name, actually. I don't call it anything." Gah! I'll _never_ know what thins stupid thing is called! "Here." He handed me a white silk dress and took out his own clothes. I held the dress up and looked at it. It was absolutely stunning. It was a white silk Chinese dress with embroidered flowered on the chest.

"Sessh…I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life…I can't wear this."

"We've been through this. Yes you can."

"No, it's too beautiful. I'd ruin it." I heard him growl and the next thing I knew I was laying on the bed staring at an angry Sessh.

"I _never_ want to hear you say that again, do you understand?"

"Say what?"

"That you'd 'ruin it' if you wore something." Oh…that…

"Sessh I…"

"Do you understand?" He asked a little more forcefully.

"Y-yes." He got off me and set to dressing without saying another word. I didn't mean to tick him off…it's just that I've never seen anything so pretty. I quickly got dressed and stayed quiet. Why would he get so angry? It's not like I said anything so wrong. I mean I was only saying the dress was nice by itself. It wasn't like I was saying I wasn't pretty or anything---Omigod…that was it.

Sessh said his mother died of a broken heart because his father cheated on her. The things she must have said…'I'm not pretty enough for him.' 'There must be something wrong with me.' 'Why can't I be pretty like _her_.' Now I understand why Sessh got so angry. He was probably telling her she was beautiful all the time, but she never listened. He doesn't want me thinking I'm ugly and ending up doing something to hurt myself.

I buttoned the last button and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I could feel the anger in his aura still, but I need to say something. I can't just sit there. "I sorry." I nuzzled his shoulder and breathed in his spicy sent. "I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories."

"You have no idea what it's like to see your mother slowly die in front of you. To constantly hear her saying she wasn't good enough or pretty enough."

"No I don't. And I didn't mean what I said in that way." I held him tighter and tried to relax him a bit. "I'll never say anything like that again. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't." He placed his hand on my arm. "I over reacted."

"No, I would have done the same thing probably. Now how about we get down there before they have a search party come looking for us." He nodded and we walked to the door.

"We need to pick up Rin first."

"Of course." We walked down the hall, in silence still. He was still a little angered and hurt about my statement and talking wasn't going to help any. We reached a door and Sessh knocked. The door opened immediately and Rin popped out hugging Sessh's leg.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Good morning Rin. Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Then lets go to breakfast."

"Yaye!" She turned to me and smiled. "You look beautiful kaasan!"

"Thank you Rin." I smiled and took the girl's hand. She talked all about how she wanted to draw pictures in the library today and such while we walked through the halls. Even when we sat down she started talking about how after lunch she wanted to go outside and pick flowers.

Breakfast came and there was no sign of the ladies. I picked at my food and kept an eye out for them. I could feel Sessh's heated glare on me and ignored it. He would only order me to eat as he does at every breakfast. I swear, I told him eating breakfast makes me feel sick. Sighing, I took a small bite of rice and put my chopsticks down. There, I ate. He can't say I don't eat anything because I just did. I swear, he and Christine are so alike at times. They both think I'm anorexic or something…okay, so I was for a while, but I'm over that now. Also, it's not that I don't eat. I just don't eat much. There is a difference.

"So…" I heard a sly voice behind me. I put my head in my hands as the ladies sat next to me. Or at least Ayame and Aiko did. I haven't seen Saiya since she found out I was considering mating with Sessh. She's probably stuck consoling her poor daughter. "I see you finally did it." I took a sip of water and tried to relax.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mated. Ya finally mated with Sessho. And about time too." Oh God, I can see where this is going already.

"So, what was it like?"

"Compared to what? I've never been with anyone before."

"Well of course'. Sessho wouldn't mate someone who had been."

"So what do you people want from me?" I was getting angry. I don't like these women. I've know them for what, three days and they're asking me how sex went last night? I don't think so.

"We just want to know a few things." Aiko spoke calmly with her hands held before her in defense.

"Well you're not going to know! This is my business and you people have no right to question me in any way, shape, or form." I was fuming. How could these people even _think_ of asking such personal questions to a total stranger? I took a deep breath and counted to ten before I hurt some one. I stood and looked at Rin. She wasn't anywhere _near_ done eating and I wasn't about to pull her away from her mean. "Rin, I'll wait for you in the library. If anyone else follows me they'll suffer the consequences." With that I turned and walked out of the dinning room and down the hall.

Do I care that I'm probably on their hit list now? No. Do I care that I threatened the mates of the most powerful youkai in all of Japan? No. Do I care that I'm most likely going to get yelled at for my rudeness later? No, of course not. All I care about right now is calming down. I'm a miko who's getting angry and surrounded by a bunch of youkai. If I don't calm down I'll purify them all.

I walked into the library and onto the balcony. I leaned on the cold marble and took deep breaths of the cool morning air. It held the promise of snow and ice with a hint of rain. I think my senses have gotten batter since I mated with Sessh. I noticed in the bath that I could smell some things stronger that I could before. When I was in the dinning room too, I was able to hear some people talking a few tables down.

I hope this doesn't change who I am. I don't want to become something I'm not. I just wouldn't feel right. I looked down at the garden below me and smiled a little. Sessh walked out with Rin in hand and sat down on the bench. He must have felt my frustration and wanted to give me some time to cool down. He's so considerate, unlike a group of certain ladies I know.

I'm sorry, but they had no right to ask me those questions. My _God,_ they acted like my mother! I remember when I brought my friend Hojo home after school. He was a foreign exchange student from Japan and wanted to meet my family. My mom immediately though he was my boyfriend and started questioning him, she never stopped and bothered to ask if he even liked me. Poor Hojo, he only liked me as a friend, he was gay after all.

I watched Rin run around the garden and make wreaths of flowers like Senkako had taught her. She placed a few on Sessh and I couldn't help but laugh. He had such a sour expression on his face that just screamed 'laugh at me.' So I did. He heard me too. He lifted his head and his eyes met my own. I smiled down at him and he just looked pissy. I'm sorry but his did! I only laughed harder and got Rin's attention.

She looked up at me with one of her large smiles and waved. "I thought you wanted to draw something?" I yelled down to the little girl.

"I changed my mind! Come on down kaasan!" I smiled and sat on the railing.

"Oh I don't know. The ladies might see me and then I'd be in trouble."

"Please…"

"Alright." I smiled and jumped right off the balcony. I saw Sessh's eyes widen in horror and he ran to catch me. I knew he would I had complete faith in him.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled at me once I fell into his strong arms. "You could have killed yourself. What would have happened if I wasn't here to catch you?!"

"I wouldn't have jumped. I knew you would catch me. I have complete and utter faith in you. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me." He sighed and lowered his head into my hair.

"Don't ever do that again." I laughed and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Okay, I won't." He put me down and put his arm around my waist as he led me to the bench. Rin came over and hopped into my lap with an arm full of flowers.

"Kaasan, can you tell us a story?" I laughed and ran my fingers through her dark hair.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"I want to hear a story about a princess."

"A princess…let me see now…" I thought of all the stories I could tell her and smiled as one came to mind.

"Once upon a time there was a Prince who wished to marry a Princess, but she had to be a _real_ Princess. He traveled up and down the whole world trying to find one. He met plenty of Princess, but he could never quite satisfy himself that any one of them was a _real_ Princess.

"Finally the Prince returned home sad at heart, for he wished very much to marry a real Princess.

"One night a terrific storm came up. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed and the rain poured down in a violent flow. At the height of the storm, there was a knocking at the gate of the castle, and the old King went to open it.

"A maiden stood outside the gate, and what a state she was in! The water ran from her hair to her clothes. It dripped in at the heels of her shoes and dribbled out at the toes, but she said that she was a real Princess.

"'Well, we shall soon find out about that,' thought the old Queen as she went off to prepare the bedroom. Taking all the things off the bed, she laid a small pea upon the board, and upon this she heaped twenty mattresses and twenty eider-down quilts. When all was ready, she called the Princess who was to sleep there that night.

"In the morning the Queen asked the Princess how she had rested.

"'Oh, miserably!' She answered. 'Simply horribly! I scarcely closed my eyes the whole night. Heaven knows what might have been in the bed, but I lay upon something hard, so that my whole body is black and blue. It was really dreadful.'"

"Since she had felt the pea through the twenty mattresses and twenty eider-down quilts, it was clear that she was a real Princess, for no one but a real Princess could have had such a fine sense of feeling.

"So the Prince married her, because now he knew that he had found a real princess, and the pea was placed in the royal museum, where it may still be seen if no one has taken it away."

"Why would someone take a pea?"

"I don't know."

"That was a nice story. Why do you know so many stories I've never heard of before?"

"I use to study them. I wanted to be a writer before my family died."

"Why didn't you?"

"My brother dreamed of being a doctor, so I wanted to fulfill his dream in a sense."

"Do you still want to be a writer?"

"Yes. I would love to. I've wanted to write children's books and help expand their imagination."

"You still can. It's never too late to change things." I smiled and rested my head on Sessh's shoulder while I stroked her hair.

"No it's not. Writing isn't my first priority right now though."

"What is?" She turned her head and looked at me with shinning, inquisitive eyes.

"Teaching you." I tapped her nose and she smiled.

"So here you are Maru." The three of us looked up as Kouji walked towards us with a smile on his face. "It's time for our meeting. And Kagome, you may want to hide. The other ladies are quite angry at you."

"Still? Wow…thank you." Sessh stood up and kissed my hand.

"I will be back as soon as I can."

"Bye Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheered and smiled as he left.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Can we go draw now?"

"Of course." I picked her up and entered the ballroom. I walked right past the three ladies and smirked. They began to follow us and I tried not to laugh. They don't like me now because I'm not like them. Wow, this is high school all over again! I took Rin into the library and turned to face the ladies. "What?"

"We want to call a truce." Aiko stated flatly. "There's no way you'll ever be able to be friends with us on a mutual level. You hold yourself in a higher regard then we can and we admire that about you."

"It's true. When I first came here I couldn't understand why Maru would let you speak to him they way he does, but now I know." Saiya spoke somberly.

"We will leave ya alone if ya wish. We will never pry into your personal life again. We were wrong in doin' so." Ayame hung her head.

"What we're trying to say is that we hope you never loose that spark you have." With that they left. I was stunned. I thought Kouji said they were angry. _I_ thought they would be angry, but they _respected_ me? Since I didn't put up with their crud, I get their respect? What a load of---

"Kaasan! Do you like my picture?" I looked at Rin's picture of her, Sessh, and myself and smiled.

"I love it Rin."

"Come draw with me." I did as she asked and laid down next to my daughter and began drawing little pictures of random thing. We laughed at each other's drawings and told stories for some of them. Ya know, it's true what they say. Time really does fly when you're having fun. Before we knew it a servant had come in and announced lunch. We stood and Rin ran to the door. I stayed behind and began looking for a nice book to read.

"Aren't you coming, kaasan?"

"No Rin. I think I'll stay here for a while. I'm not really feeling well." I lied, I feel…okay so I don't feel too well. I was tired. Mentally. I wanted this whole thing to be over with. It's no wonder Sessh doesn't come to many of these. "I'm just going to read for a while. Don't worry, I'm okay."

"Okay. Feel better." Rin ran off to eat and I continued looking for a book to read. This library is so big…it's hard to choose what I want to read. I want to read them all! I picked up a random book and sat down. By the time I was well into the sixth chapter I heard the door open.

"Hey. How was lunch Rin?" I asked. Did I know it was Rin? No. Was I too wrapped up in my story to care? Yes.

"Fruitless." A deep voice sounded and I looked up from my book. Sessh stood in front of the closed door with narrowed eyes. Why is it that I seem to do nothing but make him angry today? "Why didn't you come to eat?" I shrugged and returned to my book.

"I didn't feel to well."

"Maybe if you would eat more you'd feel better."

"Eah…what ya gonna do?" My book was snatched from my grasp and I looked up at Sessh. "Oi! What was that for!"

"If you're going to read instead of eat I won't let you read."

"I missed one meal. It's not like it's going to kill me. Humans can live up to three weeks without eating."

"I don't care! I'm not going to have you starving yourself."

"I don't _starve_ myself. I eat when I'm hungry." I stood and walked to the balcony. "I don't see why you're so angry at me today. This morning, yeah I can understand that, but now…"

"You're endangering your health and I won't have that."

"I'm a doctor, remember. I know my limits."

"It doesn't matter. You're only human. You still can die so easily." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I don't want to loose you, Kagome. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I leaned in against him and sighed.

"I don't mean to worry you, I just don't think that someone might actually care what happens to me now."

"Please take better care of yourself."

"I'll try to. I can't promise anything though."

"As long as you'll try. Now come on. People are starting to leave and we have to watch as they leave." He held my arm and led me out the door.

"All of them?!" He nodded and I think I really _am_ starting to feel sick. "Sessh, there's gotta be at least, what 3,000 people here?" He nodded again and I sighed. "Great…" We stood on the high balcony like we did the first day. This was going to take forever…

--

I'm going crazy! We've been standing here for three hours straight and there are _still_ people here! Why won't they just leave already! I leaned against Sessh and closed my eyes…maybe if I just think they're not here they'll be gone. I cracked open an eye…nope…still here…I closed my eyes again. Maybe if I try again…

--

My eyes snapped open as I felt something shake me. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the crowd…or where is _was. _"Hey…they're gone."

"Yes."

"I knew that if I believed they would disappear they would."

"Kagome, you fell asleep."

"Oh…well that worked too." I looked at Sessh and smiled. He held a sleeping Rin in his arms and shook his head.

"I swear, you women can't handle standing around for hours without falling asleep."

"What time is it?"

"Time for dinner. I'll put Rin to bed and you meet me in the dining room."

"Okay." I kissed him on the cheek as we went our separate ways. I stretched as I walked down the hall. I can't believe I just feel asleep like that. I must be getting weak or something…no not weak just out of practice. I mean I can stand around for hours during surgery, then again I'm doing something and not just _standing _there. I sat down in my chair and folded my arms behind my head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sessh smiled as he entered and sat next to me. "So, are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I can suffer enough to eat something." He glared at me and I laughed. "At least I'm eating."

"True." He shook his head and we began to eat dinner. We didn't really say much. We talked about little things like upcoming events, which we had none of. I swear this guy has no social calendar. I suppose he's not suppose to create one though, I guess that's my job. As long as I don't have to plan any more gatherings, I'm happy. I _really_ disliked the past few days, with a few exceptions of course.

"I can see why you don't attend many of the gatherings the other lords hold. They're insufferable."

"It's not the gatherings themselves, it's more the people who attend them that infuriate me."

"I really don't like the ladies of the lands."

"I could tell, from your outburst, everyone could tell." Oh dear…here it comes…"Try to control your temper more. As much as the idea of killing them is wondrous, it will cause wars."

"I'm sorry, I really tried."

"Try harder." Our meal came and it was eaten in silence. Neither of us wanted to say anything. It was a comfortable silence where you can just bask in each other's energy. By the time had I finished and put my hashi down I noticed Sessh looking at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head for a second and sighed.

"Shall we go relax before bed?" He asked and took my hand. I stood and followed him with a smile on my face.

"What kind of relaxing did you have in mind?"

"Just relaxing." We walked into the library and he pulled me into his lap as he sat in one of the chairs. "I talked to Rin this morning."

"Oh about what?" I asked and closed my eyes. I really like when he holds me, I feel so safe.

"Siblings." My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him.

"Don't you think it's a little early to think about children? I mean you said yourself I'll live as long as you will, so we have all the time in the world." Why am I so scared all of a sudden? Haven't I always wanted to be a mom? Now that the chance is presenting itself and I'm trying to postpone it? What's wrong with me?

"Yes, I did say that."

"Then why did you ask Rin?"

"You wanted to know if she wanted to be an older sister or not." I do remember asking something like that.

"What did she say?"

"It seams that she had a younger brother before the bandits killed her family. She doesn't want to share us for the moment."

"I thought as much. I don't know many older siblings that actually _wanted_ that position." I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes again. "Do we have to go to the next gathering?" I heard a small chuckle with my ear pressed against him, I don't think I would have heard it if I wasn't so close.

"We shall see. If Naraku starts a war, then yes we will."

"Then lets hope he doesn't."

"Aa." I yawned and snuggled closer to my little pillow. "Are you _still_ tired?" I nodded and yawned again. "I'll never understand how ningens can sleep so much."

"Some things are better left a mystery." I mumbled and felt myself slip back into the abyss. "Nigh…"

"Good night, Kagome." With those parting words, I slipped off into dreamland.


	12. Leaving You

There I Was

Chapter Twelve: Leaving You

Disclaimer: I no own. Nope, I don't own this FAN fiction.

Authors Note: Okay, time jump. I may write a few side stories or fillers later on, but I don't know. Enjoy. Ja.

-Flame

--

I purred as Kagome ran her fingers through my hair. My eyes were closed in contentment as my head rested on her firm stomach. The problems with Naraku have grown. The other lords and I have decided to go to war. I'm leaving in the morning.

I wrapped my arm around her hips and held her tightly. I don't know how long this is going to take, and I don't know if we will actually get him. If we do, what will happen to Kagome? She began to rub the tips of my ears and spoke as if she could read my thoughts. "Just relax tonight. What will happen, will happen."

"I don't want to send you away." I felt her soft cresses move down to my shoulders as she began to massage my tense mussels.

"I'll be fine. Naraku's gone far enough. If anything happens I'll just come back. You said our bond _was_ unbreakable after all." I relaxed a bit at her words. I still wasn't any happier about leaving my mate though. Rin's been mated to a good human for a while now, and Kagome is with child, though she doesn't know it yet.

I want to watch over her and my unborn pup. I want to keep them safe, but _no_. I have to go and wage war against the insufferable hanyou. "The other ladies will be coming here tomorrow, do you think you can handle it?" I heard her groan and smiled. "I know you're going to be good and won't give Saiya another black eye, no matter _how_ insufferable she gets."

I knew she was blushing. Every time we bring up the subject of last years gathering she always does. It was Saiya's own fault it happened. She had locked Kagome in a room so Saiyako could try to change my mind and choose her.

"I'll be good. I'll stay in the library the whole time." I chuckled and listened to the faint heartbeat of my pup. It was so quiet, but it was there, and strong. I felt such a sense of pride when I think of my slowly forming family. "Or…I'll visit Sen-chan and Rin." She sighed and stroked my hair again. "I miss Rin. She grew up so fast. It feels like it was only yesterday I was teaching her proper grammar."

"Yes, I miss her hugging my leg the way she did."

"That was _so_ cute! I wish I had a camera back then."

"A camera?"

"A machine that takes a picture of people and things at one moment and you can see it over again anytime you wish."

"I see." That's another thing I love about Kagome. She will always explain something to me and not be repulsed that I don't know. "We use paintings."

"I've seen some of them adorning the walls. They're so beautiful, much nicer than my nasty old pictures." I could almost see the face she always makes when she emphasizes something nasty. The one where she twists her mouth into a crooked smile and wrinkles her nose. Ah, how I'm going to miss that face. "Who's the woman in your study?"

I blinked and had to think about what she was asking me. The woman in my study? There's no---the painting. "That would be my mother."

"She's beautiful. You look nothing like her, well, maybe your bone structure is similar, but other than that...Your father never should have hurt her that way." I could hear the anger in her voice and held her tighter. Only Kagome would get angry at something she was only told about. My mate sighed and ran her hands down my bare arms. "Come on, you need to get some sleep. We don't want you falling asleep on the battlefield after all."

Kagome moved and rested her head on my chest. As much as I wanted to stay up and watch the sleeping goddess beside me, I knew Kagome wouldn't sleep until I was fast into dreamland. I closed my eyes and let Kagome's steady breathing lull me into some much-needed sleep.

--

I opened my eyes and looked down at Kagome. It's hard to think this will be the last time I'll wake to her sweet face for a while. I brushed a clawed hand against her cheek and watched her eyes flutter open. Such a light sleeper…unless something bad happens, then she won't wake. "Good morning."

"Morning." She smiled and stretched under my body and I smirked. "What time is it?"

"Five-ish." I smiled and nibbled her earlobe playfully. I know she won't let me have any fun right now. She's always the one to prioritize.

"Sessh…You have to fight today, you need all the energy you can spare." Do I know my mate, or do I know my mate? I smiled against her skin and licked her neck.

"I have more than enough to take care of the hanyou."

"Do you now? Somehow I doubt that." She pushed me off her and sat up. "Come on, we need to get a good meal into you and send you off."

"You sound almost happy to see me go. Do I not satisfy you anymore?" I asked and stretched standing up. I could feel her heated gaze on my body and smirked.

"Yes, I can't wait for you to leave so I can starve myself to death."

"I'll ignore that comment for now."

"What are you going to wear?" She asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Same thing as always…Must you ask?" She smiled and started putting on my haori. "I thought you would never dress me?" Kami how long have we argued about that? It's proper for the female to dress the male. The humans know this fact, but does Kagome? No…of course not. Such a stubborn woman.

"Eah, you're not going to be here for a while. Just don't get use to it." I smiled as Kagome dressed me in my Lordly robes. "I'm going to follow you for a while. I'm going to go to Sen-chan's today."

"I do not want you walking in the forest alone."

"I'll be fine. And I'll be with you and the other lords for a while." I growled as she tied my obi and picked up her kimono.

"I don't want you walking alone."

"I'm a miko Sessh, I can handle it."

"Like you handled it when you first met Kouji?" I asked reminding her of that creature that had nearly killed her not too long after she arrived here.

"That doesn't count. Besides, I know better now."

"It doesn't matter if you know better now or not. I'm not going to risk loosing you." I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Sessh, I give you my word. Nothing will happen to me. I'll just go weather you want me to or not." I sighed and let her go.

"Alright, alright. Just, be careful."

"I will, don't worry." I leaned in to claim her lips just as the door knocked. I growled and the bothersome interrupter entered my chambers.

"So _this_ is what's keeping you." I turned and looked at Kouji with a glare. "It's not _my_ fault I ruined your fun. Goro sent me to come and get you because _you _were taking too long. Come on, we're leaving soon." I sighed and held Kagome's hand as we followed Kouji and left our room.

"Do you need anything to eat, Sessh?" I looked at Kagome and shook my head.

"Yes. He'll be eating before we leave." Kouji corrected me with out looking back at us."

"I will be fine, Kouji."

"Trust me my friend. You'll wish you ate something if you don't."

"Please Sessh? I'll eat with you." Kagome willingly eating breakfast…Kami…the apocalypse is coming…

"Alright." We entered the dinning room and ate in silence. There wasn't much to say after all. Everything I wanted to tell Kagome she already knows just by looking in my eyes, and vice versa. Neither of us want to leave each other, but we know it can't be helped. I think Kagome may be more hesitant about our separation than I am. After all, everyone she's ever cared for has died, and here I am going off to war. I'd be hesitant too.

I held Kagome's hand as we walked to the front doors. The other Lords were saying goodbye to their crying mates and I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down at Kagome and whipped a stray tear from her cheek. "What is it?"

"I think that I'll stay here for a while. The other ladies may need someone emotionally strong for a bit." I nodded and hugged her.

"I understand. Be careful when you do go." I kissed her tear-flavored lips and whipped her cheeks. "I love you."

"Come on pup." I hard Goro call and I patted Kagome's cheek lovingly.

"I'll see you soon." I turned and began walking away. I felt my heart break as I heard her fall to the ground with heart wrenching sobs.

Dear Kami I beg you, keep her safe.


	13. Jinx

There I Was

Chapter Thirteen: Jinx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Fukai Mori. That one's Do As Infinity's. And the idea of a bearcoon is the property of my friend and I

Authors Note: Sorry the last chapter was so _extremely_ short. I couldn't really think of what to write for it. This chapter is longer though, and the plot comes…you all still don't seem too thrilled…okay to clear a few things up a bearcoon is the name my friend and I, after a sixteen hour Inuyasha binge, named Miroku's little companion…or at least until we found out he was a raccoon youkai…but I still like to call him a bearcoon. Ja then.

-Flame.

--

Oh God…It feels like my whole world has been turned inside out! I rolled over in my now one-person bed and buried my head in his pillow. It's only been half a day and already I miss him beyond belief. How am I suppose to live if they don't come back for a year or two? Or worse…if he dies…Oh God I don't wanna think about that!

I got up out of our bed and out of our room. I need to get my mind off all of this. I could still hear some of the ladies crying down the hall as I entered my mate's study. Ah…it still smells like him…I spun around and flopped down in his fluffy chair. I don't know _why_ he doesn't like to do his paperwork. He gets to sit in the chair and write all day…it's like heaven…

I looked up at the painting that I now know is…was my mate's mother, my mother-in-law. She was so beautiful…how could his father even _think_ of cheating on her? She had golden waves and hair cascading down her back to her waist and vibrant sapphire eyes. I wish I was that pretty…thought I'm sure in Sessh's eyes I am.

Gah! I _have_ to get out of here before I go nuts. I jumped from the chair and walked out the door. The ladies were still sitting near the front door to the outside as I walked up. "I'm going to visit a friend of mine. I'll be back soon."

"All sniffle right sniffle Lady Kagome sniffle sniffle ." Aiko whipped her eyes as I left the castle. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I don't understand why they're still crying. Yeah when they first left, it was a little sad…okay it was freaking heart wrenching and I _still_ wish he hadn't left, I'm not crying though. Sessh wouldn't want me too.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air around me and sighed. This is the life, me, nature, and that big bearcoon. Wait…big bearcoon…I blinked and screamed. Omigod! It's gonna to eat me! I turned around and began to run back to the castle…wait! Running just makes it chase you…what to do…what to do..ahhh…play dead!

I fell to the ground and held my breath as it ran up to me. "What do we have here?" It asked in a sly voice?

"Hachi! What have you found?"

"It looks like a woman to me." Oh god…it's not going to eat me…it's going to _rape_ me…and not only that but it's going to be a gang bang with his little friend…God save me…

"Oh a woman?" I cracked an eye open and looked at a foot. Wow, what a wonderful sight to see when you think the thoughts that are going through my mind at this time. "Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" Oh what the heck, I can take 'em.

I jumped to my feet and put my fists up in front of my face. "Okay, who wants some first? I'm not such an easy target like you first thought, huh?" I blinked and put my fists down as I looked at the pair before me. A monk and a bearcoon…oh God! I just threatened a monk! "Ah! Gomen! I didn't know you were a monk!" I bowed and tried to rid my cheeks of their blush.

"Not a problem at all, but I must ask you one thing." He took my hands in his own and looked passionately into my eyes. "Will you bear my child?" I think my jaw just hit the ground.

"E-Excuse me…"

"Will you bear my child?"

"I am happily _mated_ thank you!" I yelled pulling my hands out of his grasp. "And if my mate heard you say that he'd kill you. Monk or no monk."

"Ah, it was worth a try. Come on Hachi."

"Coming Miroku-sama." The bearcoon started to run after the now retreating monk.

"H-hey wait!" I ran up and began walking with him. "So where ya headed?"

"Nowhere unparticular. You?"

"A friend's house."

"I see, would you like it if I escorted you to your destination?"

"That would be very kind, but what do you want in return?" He placed his hand over his heart and looked hurt.

"I cannot believe that you would suggest that _I,_ a monk, would ask for something in return." I looked at him flatly and he sighed. "You know me too well already. I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"I'm after a hanyou named Naraku, I was wondering if you knew anything about his whereabouts?"

"He's in the South." He looked at me stunned and I smiled. "My mate's the Lord of the West. He and the other lords left this morning to fight him."

"My Lady, forgive me, I did not know." He bowed to me and I laughed.

"No biggie. Escort me to my friends house and we'll call it even, okay?"

"Sounds fair."

"Here, let me give you another tip. Naraku's after the Shikon no Tama, which is currently being protected in the East by the priestess Kikyou and the hanyou Inuyasha. If you find them and wait, I'm certain he'll come soon."

"That is a great help, my Lady. I thank you."

"Kagome. Please just call me Kagome."

"Alright, and you can call me Miroku."

"It's nice to meet you, Miroku."

"It is nice to meet you, Kagome." We bowed to each other and began talking on the way to Sen-chan's. It seems that Naraku put a kazana in his grandfather's hand, and it is passed down from generation to generation until Naraku is killed. Poor guy, now I kinda feel bad that I can't help him.

We sat in a clearing and rested. I don't know how Sessh can walk there and back between breakfast and lunch. It takes me at least half a day. I sat on a fallen log as Miroku started a fire. Hachi, who I now know is a tanuki, is out scouting and hunting. Safe to say I was board. I offered to help Miroku, but _no_ it's not Lady like…Oh no…I'm not lady like enough for people…someone cry me a river so I can down myself in it.

I started humming lightly to myself. It was quite at first, mostly because I didn't want anyone to hear, but soon I actually started singing. "Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku."

"That's quite pretty Kagome, do you sing often?" I gasped and placed a hand over my mouth.

"I didn't know you were listening. No, I don't sing often. Hardly ever actually." Yeah…only when I'm sad or lonely.

"I've never heard that song before. Where is it from?"

"It's a song my mother use to sing." Miroku nodded and went back to the fire. "So...how much longer do you think it's going to take?"

"I'd say about another three hours or so." It figures Sen-chan would live so far away. Even when I walked her home with Jaken all those yeas ago, even now when I would visitwe usually ride on Ah-Un. I hope Sen-chan's doing alright. She's getting old now and her health isn't what it use to be.

"Well, it looks like we can take a straight path to the town." Hachi spoke as he entered our little encampment.

"What would keep us from going straight?" I asked and moved closer to the two men.

"The Western Lord has placed a few check points in places. I think he doesn't want someone to leave his lands." Figures...

"Here Kagome-sama." Hachi handed me a water skin and I thankfully drank from it. Handing it back to him, we began to eat the rabbit he brought back. I've never had rabbit before; it's actually very good. We put out the fire and were on our way. We didn't really say anything, we didn't have to; we were too busy thinking about our own paths ahead of us. Soon the town came up and Miroku bowed to me. "Well, I hope to see you again Kagome. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Miroku." I bowed to him and turned to Hachi. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Hachi."

"Farwell, Kagome-sama." He bowed and began walking to the East with the monk. I turned myself and started walking towards the town. I have this sinking feeling in my gut that I'll see him again. I walked through town with a smile on my face and knocked on my old friend's door. The door slowly creaked open and I looked at the tear stained face of my daughter.

"Rin honey, what's wrong?"

"Senkako-sensei died last night." I covered my mouth with my hand as I gasped.

"Oh no...Rin dear..." I pulled her into my embrace and ran my fingers through her ebony hair. She cried into my shoulder and I just comforted her. A few tears fell down my cheeks as well, but they were nothing compared to Rin's. "Come on, lets get inside." We walked inside and I helped Rin sit down in a chair.

"Senkako-sensei wants me to stay here and take up her oldbusiness." She said sadly. "I'll be able to visit you and Papa more."

"Well, your Papa's off at war right now." I saw the fear in her eyes and placed a hand over hers. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. This is Sessh we're talking about."

"You're right." She sighed and placed her head in her hands. "It's just I never thought Senkako-sensei would go so soon." I wanted to console her, but I knew I shouldn't. I'm so use to the thought of death I wouldn't be much help. I would sound uncaring.

"I'm sorry Rin." I rubbed her back and she faked a smile for me.

"Why don't you get back home Mama? I know how you feel uncomfortable around death."

"I'll be fine." After all, it's not that I'm _uncomfortable_,it's that I'm so used to it.

"If I need you I'll know where you'll be." I half smiled and patted her shoulder. "Alright. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Okay, call if you need anything." I said and left. Poor Sen-chan...poor Rin! Rin was so close to Sen-chan. I wish I could do more for her. I sighed and started my long walk home. I wish there was anything I could do to help. I jumped as a cackle echoed through the trees.

"Ah...what do you think? Is this her?"

"I believe so..." I stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?!" I spun around as two thumps sounded behind me.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome-sama." One of the creatures smiled wickedly, it's rotting teeth cracking as it did so. God...they looked like a cross between a ram and human. Can some body say inbreeding? Or maybe the reason why cousins shouldn't marry?

"What do you want from me?" I asked backing away slowly.

"We're here to 'pick you up'." The other smirked and tightly pulled a length of rope between its hands.

"P-pick me up?!" I turned and started running. I'm not going to be kidnapped! Not no way, not no how! I felt the rope wrap tightly around my neck and pull me back. Okay...may be I _am_ going to be kidnapped. My vision started to blur as I felt them tie up my wrists and ankles. "S-Sessh..." I breathed before everything went black.


	14. Prisoner Life

There I Was

_Chapter Fourteen: Prisoner Life_

Disclaimer: don't own any of it.

Authors Note: Hi! I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday!

Myinuyasha04: I'm sorry about the syntax near the end. I don't know what happened. It's fine on my copy...I re-uploaded it, but it didn't do anything. I'll keep trying to fix it. Thank you for telling me.

Silver-Blue-eyes: yeah, she did promise to be strong, but she had to get kidnapped. Don't worry it'll make sense soon.

DreamingGirl: I'm sorry about my spelling. I though I had been catching all of my mistakes. I'll just work harder on it. And I'm sorry it was confusing too. You're right about the time difference thing. Next time I'll put it in my beginning message. Thank you for adding me to your favorites. I feel very honored.

-Flame

--

Oh god...my head hurts...so much...I feel like I've been hit by a train, which is just impossible, I mean since when did trains exist in Sengoku Jidai? I rolled over and winced. My body feels like it's on fire! Slowly I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was chained to the wall with my hands above my head inside of a dungeon. It was dark and I couldn't see much, but I could see I was the only one in the cell...and I could sense that I was the only one in the dungeon for that matter. I hung my head as my situation dawned upon me. I had been kidnapped. Sessh is off at war and doesn't even know I'm in trouble. I promised him nothing would happen to me, that I'd be safe...and here I am...I broke my promise to him.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked at my lap. Even the kimono he had given me before he left was gone, replaced with grimy, brown rags. I have nothing left to remind me of him. Nothing to keep my spirits up and help me get through this. Nothing. I let the tears fall down my cheeks and curled into the fetal position. What am I going to do?

I heard the door open and my head shot up. A lavishly dressed figure walked into my cell and over to me. "How do you like your accommodations, Kagome-sama?" The voice was cold and filled with contempt and hatred. I would know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want with me, Saiyako?" I narrowed my eyes as she chuckled.

"Ohohohoho...what do you think I want with you?" She bent down and grasped my chin in her strong, clawed hands. "You stole Maru from me and I want my revenge."

"You never had Sessh to begin with!" Her grip on my chin strengthened as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I would, had you never shown your ugly face. I'm going to make you feel just as I had felt when you ripped my heart from my chest and smashed it before my eyes." She released my chin and slapped, or should I say slashed me across the cheek. Blood oozed from four claw shaped cuts on my cheek as I looked up at her with pity.

"Let God have pity on your soul." Yes, be the bigger person.

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." With that she sent a swift kick to my gut, knocking the wind out of me and walked out of the cell. What I wouldn't do to slice her throat with a blunt rusted blade...My breath soon came back and I felt like an elephant just stomped on my abdomen. I tried to bring my arms around it protectively but only succeed in cutting my wrists with my bindings.

The fresh blood ran down my arms and down my chest to pool on the floor beneath me. Wonderful! Now I'm going to bleed to death! I sniffled and closed my eyes. I don't want to die like this. I have to escape! I have to see Sessh again! I have to bear his children! I have my whole life ahead of me still!

The pool continued to grow and soon I hung my head as I started to pass out. I…can't…die…now…

--

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a door slamming. I sat up and looked at the retreating figure that must have left my cell. "Wait! Please come back!" I yelled and reached out. I looked down at my hand and gasped. I was no longer bound to the wall, and the cuts were wrapped in gauze. That must have been the doctor who left then. I stood and brushed off straw from my "clothes." Where'd this straw come from? I looked down at what I was laying on and sighed. There was a straw bed in the corner of the room, how cliché.

I began walking around my cell as the door slammed open again. I turned and faced an infuriated Saiyako. "You little _whore_. How _dare_ you!"

"What are you---" I was cut off as Saiyako's claws wrapped around my throat and I was pinned to the wall.

"How _dare_ you!"

"What ack did I ack do?" Her eyes narrowed at me and her grip tightened.

"You very well know _what_. You brainwashed Maru so much he _impregnated_ you." My blood ran cold and I froze. Saiyako let me go and I fell to the ground in a giant heap. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born for this treason." She kicked me again and left my cell.

I sat up still astonished with the news and placed a hand to my abdomen. I'm pregnant? A smile formed on my face as I cradled my stomach. Sessh left this for me, this precious gift. I have to make sure I take good care of my self then, don't I? I stood up and walked over to the door of my cell.

Iron bars, rusted hinges, it looks like a simple enough structure to demolish…if I was youkai. Maybe that won't matter. I'll have to look into it a little more, but I think I'll be able to escape soon enough. Where to go once I do though? I can't go home, that's the first place they'll look for me. I can't go to Rin's either, they would check there second. I need to go someplace they wouldn't think I would go. Sessh is out of the question; they would think I would run back to Sessh first chance I get. So where?

The East.

That's perfect! I can go to the East and find Miroku! I knew befriending that monk would come in handy eventually. Now all I have to do is get out of here.

--

I sat cross-legged on my "bed" and ate what little food Saiyako had given me. I didn't really want to eat it, but I have to keep my strength up. I have a long journey ahead of me. I took a bite of rice and smirked. So far, so good, I knew exactly what to do. I've gone over the plan in my head so many times I don't think I'll ever forget it.

First when the guard comes to pick up the try and whatever food I leave I knock him in the head with it, properly knocking him out. With the guard removed I promptly run out the cell door and jump out the nearest window. It's perfect! There's no way this plan could backfire.

The guard came by the cell and opened the door. "Ya done?" It asked while scratching its hairy bum.

"Yes. Thank you very much for your trouble." It grumbled and I stood. I raised the tray and beat down on the creature's head as hard as I could. It was just like in a cartoon. The tray bent into the shape of the creature's head and he just cocked his head to the side and looked at me.

"Now that wasn't very nice." My mouth fell open as I dropped the tray. Okay, lets go to plan B, RUN! I ran to the door before he could grab me and out of the cell. I turned right and began looking for stairs…none…great. I turned around and dodged the angry guard. Well, I _tired_ to anyway. My "shirt" got torn in the process. Now it's a tube top! Whoot! Spring Break!

I grabbed one of the bars on a cell and used it to spin me into a sharp left hand turn. Ha! There they are! I ran up the stairs and into the hall. It figures, Saiyako _would_ put me in a hall I've never been in before. Thank you Murphy!

I began running to the window at the end of the hall. Shouts began to form behind me as I began to run faster. Wind brushed past me as I began to smile. I was going to make it. I'm only about fifty feet away. I can do it! I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! And then my smile fell and I tried to stop.

Saiyako stepped in between me and my freedom with the most evil smirk I've ever seen. It literally said, I can't believe your so stupid as to try to escape.' My feet slipped against the slick marble floor and I crashed right into her. "Yuck! Get off of me, you whore!" She pushed me away and the guards, who had finally caught up to me, caught me.

Saiyako dusted off her dress and straitened it a bit, as I looked at her with pure hatred. Now, I'm not one to hate people. I believe hate is too strong of a word. In this case it's too weak of one. I abhor Saiyako! I abhor her with such passion that I would give _anything_ to kill her…preferably with a rusted butter knife.

"Take her back to her cell. And make sure she doesn't eat for two days for that little stunt." The guards started taking me away and I continued to stare at her. "Oh, and I'll see you tonight." She smirked and I was dragged down the stairs. The guards threw me into my cell and luckily I landed on the "bed". I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. God…someone help me. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest.

--

"Get up you whore!" I jolted awake with a sharp kick to my side. I opened my eyes and found myself chained to the wall yet again...and I was naked, oh joy. How is it that they can chain me to a wall and undress me and I don't wake up? I'm not understanding the concept here. "So, you thought that you could take my Maru and live, did you?" Oh God…not this again.

"Listen, Saiyako…"

"Silence!" She slashed me across the other cheek and I could feel my blood run. "You have _no_ idea the kind of pain you've cause me!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, gaining another slash for my "impertinence" as she called it. This time it was on my collarbone. She turned and walked over to a furnace. Since when did I have a furnace in my cell? Don't tell me they chained me to the wall, undressed me, _and_ moved me out of my cell and I didn't wake up. God, what is my problem?

"Since you could never experience my pain emotionally as I had to, you'll just have to experience it physically." She turned around with a sick smile on her face and walked up to my prone body with her hand behind her back. She pulled out her hand as she smiled wider and reviled a branding iron. Well, technically it wasn't a branding iron, it was more like a iron pole that had been sitting in red-hot coals for about a day or two.

"Saiyako…w-what are you going to do with that?" I asked eyeing the glowing metal with wide eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." With that she jabbed the poker into my side and twisted. The only thing I could think about was the searing pain that was running through my body as I screamed bloody murder. The stench of burning flesh began to fill the room as she pulled it out.

I was gasping for breath as she pulled her arm back and smiled at me. "Does it hurt? Does it make you want to roll over and die? Give Maru to me, and I _may_ spare you the pain of experiencing more." I swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes.

"I will _never_ give you _my_ mate." She sneered and slashed the iron across my torso. I now am going to have a scar from my shoulder to my hip. The pain spread like a raging fire across my skin and I screamed much as I had when she impaled me with that blasted thing.

I began panting as she put the iron down. Oh thank _God!_ I thought that would _never_ end. She unhooked me from the wall and roughly dragged me into another room. She quickly strapped me to a wheel and stood behind me. I heard her snort and pick up something but I couldn't turn my head. "Soon, you'll break and give me what I want." I felt a sharp pain run through my back and heard a crack. Another and another followed soon after and I could feel blood roll down to pool at the floor.

After a few more whips she put the whip down and left the room. A guard soon came in and took me to my cell. Again I was thrown in, only this time I was thrown on the hard, dirty floor. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to my "bed". I was in so much pain that as soon as my head was over the straw I passed out.


	15. Lets Try This Again

There I Was

Chapter Fifteen: Lets Try This Again

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, why can't you people understand this concept?

Authors Note: ::runs in out of breath:: Hey yalls, I'm sorry about not updating quicker. Grandparents came over then we had to go on a family outing…::sighs:: I was planning on updating this chapter sooner rather than later, I did leave off in a pretty bad place last time, sorry about that. Heh…::hears shouts coming towards her:: That would be my friends who are still angry with the last chapter. Review responses are below, ja! ::runs off stage::

EclipseOfThree: No, you're not kidding yourself. Things will get better, eventually.

Tsuki Yume: Omigod! I hope I didn't make you cry! No, this has a happy ending…somewhat. I think it's a happy ending at least. And yes, the their child does help. And I'm sorry if it seems a bit OOC, it won't be so bad soon, I hope.

Silver-Blue-eyes: Her miko powers come into play in this chapter.

Legnalos: No, she's not dying. It's not her time yet.

rured: Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not very good at writing summaries. You're welcome to write one you think would sound better if you wish and I'll use it.

-Flame

--

Am I dead yet? I opened my eyes and looked and the straw I was sleeping on. I carefully pulled myself off the floor to lie completely on the "bed". I'm afraid to look at the wounds. Though, I suppose a good thing is that since I'm still alive Saiyako missed any vital organs when she impaled me. Hopefully she missed the baby too. God, if she hurt the baby…

I moved my hand down my body and felt the wounds that surly covered me, but I felt nothing. I blinked and sat up to take a closer look. My senses aren't failing me, all that's left are scars. I wonder how that happened? The doctor couldn't have come in, I'm still in a state of undress, and there's no gauze anywhere. Could it have been my miko powers?

Now _that's_ a scary thought. Just think about it, I could have sneezed and ended up in Timbuktu! Sessh would just _love_ that! First I get myself kidnapped, then tortured, then transport myself halfway around the world…I think. Is Timbuktu halfway around the world from here? Geography was never my subject.

I stood up and stretched. Wow…it doesn't hurt to stretch…hum…may be I have a knack for this healing thing after all. Wouldn't I though? I mean I _am_ a doctor after all. I sighed and looked around the room. They had to have left some clothes for me, I mean come on! Do they really want to see _my_ nasty body streaking about?

My eyes landed on a small pile of brown cloth on the corner of my "bed". I think I've struck gold. I picked up the cloth pieces and found them to be duplicates of the "clothes" I was wearing before. Oh joy, I get to dress as a slut again. I put on the "clothes" and walked to the door of my cell.

I have to figure a way out of here and in a hurry. I don't think I can last another one of those "talks" with Saiyako. The only question is how? My last idea didn't work…ha, that's an understatement. It's more like it backfired to the extreme. So how…? I could always risk it and use my powers.

So far I think that's my best shot. I sighed again and sat on the floor. So how am I going to go about this? Why type of spells should I use? How should I use them? And most importantly, how am I going to keep myself from sneezing while I do them? I was snapped out of my musings when something hit my door.

"Ugh! Is whore lady awake?" Oh my…whore lady? I suppose that's my nickname here, after all, this is Saiyako's. I stood and looked at the guard. It looked like one of those troll things from the Lord of the Rings movies.

"Y-yes, I'm awake."

"Good, eat." It opened the cell and placed a tray of food inside.

"Wait, I thought I wasn't suppose to eat for two days."

"Two days up, eat then Grog take to Lady Master." I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat. So I had been asleep for two days. That's just great. I sighed and finished my rice. I may have food, but it's slim to nothing. Rice and that's it. No water or anything. "Done?"

"Yes." I stood and it snatched the tray from my hands.

"No hit Grog like you hit Choto. Or else Grog smash." I don't doubt it. I looked at his muscles and gulped. Yep, all he had to do was flick me and I'd probably die.

"Well then Grog, shall we go?" I walked up to Grog and he grasped my wrists in his hand. I winced as he squeezed, yep, he could definably kill me with a flick of his wrist.

"Lady Master told Grog to bind whore lady's hands." He pulled out a pair of shackles with his free hand and fit them tightly on my wrists. Wonderful, I'm going to get the blood supply to my hands cut off and then I'll have to amputate them and I'll never run my fingers through Sessh's hair again! Or...they'll get all tingly and stuff. I'm hoping for the tingling scenario.

Grog dragged me out of my cell and began to take me upstairs. Okay, I don't think I'm going to the "poker room" as I have dubbed it, I _never_ want to go back there _again_. I was led through the hall that I had tried to escape through before and down another flight of stairs. I gulped; maybe I really _was_ going to the poker room. I don't wanna go!

I was so relieved when we walked out of the stairwell and were outside. Ah! The sun...how I've missed you in my long three days of captivity, even though I wasn't conscience for two of them. Saiyako was standing next two a large snow covered tree in the middle of a snow covered garden, I think. It _was_ covered in snow after all. Very _cold_ snow I might add, my bare toes can vouch for that. I think I'm beginning to feel frostbite set in.

"Ah, Kagome, how are you feeling today?"

"Is that a rhetorical question, or are you just stupid? How do you _think_ I'm feeling? You impaled me with a red-hot poker, you psychopathic hermaphrodite?" Her eyes narrowed at me as she walked closer.

"I was really thinking of letting you have a day of relaxation out here today, but I think that's just _too_ good for you."

"Freezing my bum off is too good for me? Wow...that's a new one. So what's the _real_ reason you called me here?" She smirked and I could tell she had something evil up her sleeve.

"Grog, be a dear and bring out the girl." Grog bowed and left. The girl? What in the world is she talking about? Grog soon returned with a poor girl who looked about my age with blue-gray eyes and black hair. Saiyako pulled the girl closer to her and that's when I noticed she was wearing _my_ kimono. _My_ kimono that Sessh had specifically made for _me_ after we mated, it's my wedding present in a sense. "This Kagome, is Chikago. Her village gladly handed her over to me so I could sacrifice her."

"What?"

"So you're going deft now I see."

"I'm not going deft you baboon, it's a statement showing shock and speechlessness, if you paid _any_ attention to you teachers, which I highly doubt you did, you would know that." I got a slap across the face for that one, I deserved it though. I don't think prisoners are supposes to talk back like that.

"As I was saying, Chikago here is going to take your place." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"I'm sure Sessh would _never_ be able to tell the difference between us." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You're right. He won't be able to when you're mangled." I gasped. She wouldn't...kill this innocent girl just to spite me, would she? Yes, she would.

"Y-you _can't!_"

"I had a feeling you would say that. You always have cared about other people more than yourself, which is why I've decided to kill her right in front of you before I dispose of her body in the Western Lands." She smirked and transformed into a giant gray wolf.

I have to admit, I'm scared. There's acid dripping from her mouth and sharp white fangs hanging out of it. That, and she's now about the size of two Empire State buildings on top of each other. She bent her head down and looked at me with her cold onyx eyes. She opened her mouth and bit down on the poor girl.

Chikago screamed in pain as the acid began to eat away at her flesh and Saiyako violently shook her head back and forth like a puppy with a sock in its mouth. I willed the tears in my eyes not to fall as her screams died down and the pure white snow beneath them was stained a red color. Just like that, Saiyako leapt away.

I fell to my knees, overwhelmed with sadness at what I had witnessed. How can anyone be so cruel to someone else? I'll never understand that. Grog pulled me to my feet and began walking me back inside. I don't want to go back in my cell, I have to find a way out now. I have to get to Sessh. If he finds that body before I find him, he really _won't_ be able to tell the difference. "Grog?" He grunted and I took that as please continue dear lady, I am listening.' Though, I don't think he'd use those words. "I'm not going back to my cell."

"Lady Master said whore lady is." I sighed and nodded my head. There's only one way out of here, and I'm going to have to have faith in myself.

"I'm sorry to hear that Grog, because I'd let go if I were you."

"You not fool Grog with your whore-ish tricks."

"Suite yourself." I focused my miko energy in my hand and began to burn him. Grog screamed and let go immediately.

"Lady Master no tell Grog whore lady was miko."

"Well, Lady master didn't know whore lady was miko. Now, I bid thee farewell!" I closed my eyes, focusing my energy again and willed myself out of there. I heard a pop and opened my eyes. Oh my...I was standing on top of the castle. It figures...well, on the plus side I didn't sneeze and end up in Timbuktu.

I ran across the roof and towards the edge near the forest. Now, if I can do this right I shouldn't die. I took a deep breath and tried to remember my grandfather's words as he taught me the next spell I was going to use. I stopped at the edge and relaxed. This spell is very complicated and it requires full concentration. With that, I closed my eyes and jumped.

I felt the wind wisp around me as I fell to the ground. I concentrated hard and envisioned myself slowing down and slowly floating to the ground below. I could see my feet gently touch the snow and opened my eyes. I sent a surge of ki around my body and I started to feel myself slowdown. My feet touched the ground and I sneezed.

Great! I have no idea what that just did, but I'm not going to wait here to find out. I just hope Sessh didn't turn pink in the middle of battle. Though I would enjoy the sight, I doubt others would, they wouldn't understand. I ran through the forest at a sprint. I weaved in and out of the trees and tried to dodge as many things as I could. I was able to hear footsteps behind me and I knew they had started to hunt me down. I can understand that. Once Saiyako gets back and finds I've escaped she'll have their heads on a platter, especially Grog's, which I think would be a gift to the world, lets just hope he hasn't procreated yet. Ewww....Who would want to procreate with Grog? Well, I guess he could always have raped someone...poor girl.

I jumped up on a low branch of a tree and began to climb up. Once I had gotten about mid tree I put on a concealing spell. I just realized, I know more spells than I thought I did. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing though. A guard came up to my tree and I held my breath. Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me.

It looked up into the branches and right at me, but it didn't see me, or so I believe. It humped' and walked on to the next tree. I let go of my breath and snuggled up close to the tree's trunk. My eyes began to close, and I let them. My energy's drained and I need sleep. As long as this concealing spell stays on, they won't find me.

Lets just hope I can leave in the morning without being caught.


	16. A World Shattered

There I Was

Chapter Sixteen: A World Shattered

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of this.

Authors note: Hey mina-san! I hope everyone's doing alright. Wow… the end of this chapter was _really_ hard to write. Here are the review responses, ja.

DreamingGril: You could never bug me, and I'm very glad you like this fic. Yeah, I kinda did need to kill that random girl. It adds to the plot. It was tempting to change Sessh pink in battle, but I can't in this chapter. May be in another chapter or something. Actually I have two artists who are going to draw fanart for this story. They're just being lazy.

-Flame

--

I awoke with a start. I was covered in sweat and was painting. Why do I all of a sudden feel like something's wrong? I ran a hand through my hair and look around our camp. The other Lords were still sleeping peacefully and the fire was burning brightly. What could have woken me up like that?

Standing I walked out of camp and towards the river that was flowing a few feet away. I splashed my face with the cold water and stared at my reflection. I was dreaming of Kagome…again. It's been almost four days since we parted and it's felt like an eternity. We've been to the South and are now traveling back.

We should have known Naraku wouldn't be there. He's too cowardly to stay and fight; either that or he's smart and knows when to run. At least he left one of his minions for us to fight, so it wasn't _completely_ fruitless. Not only that, but it was Kagura, one of his generals or something like that. I was actually surprised he left her for us. Needless to say, she's dead now.

Now we're headed back west to pick up the Ladies. A smile formed on my face as I thought of seeing my lovely mate again. I have to admit, I've missed her more than I will admit aloud. It's hard to believe how important she's become to me. I think I now know why my mother couldn't live without my father. I just hope she hasn't sneezed. That would be just wonderful, coming home and she's stuck in a closet or something.

I suppressed a chuckle at the vision of Kagome sitting in a closet with a pouting look on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. I think it would make a cute picture to come home too, as long as it wasn't one of the ladies who locked her in there. Though, I must be grateful that Saiyako didn't stay with them. She's not as violent with Kagome as she was when we first mated, but I still can't help but wonder about all the bruises Kagome gets when we visit Kouji.

That shouldn't happen anymore from what I hear though. Kouji said that he _finally_ mated her off. She's mated and can't come after me, or else her mate can do as he pleases with her. Don't get me wrong, I don't wish any ill will on the woman; I just want her to stay away from my mate.

I began walking back to camp and laid down. I need to try to get as much sleep as possible. Naraku's minions still roam these woods and pop up from time to time and we have a battle on our hands. It's not like we're over whelmed or anything, it's just that twenty battles or so in a row starts to effect you. I closed my eyes and tried to return to my pleasant dreams of Kagome.

--

I yawned and stretched as I sat up. "Morning sleepyhead." Kouga smiled right in my face; our noses were almost touching.

"Leave me, pup." I batted him away and stood up. Looking around I noticed that Goro and Kanna were still asleep, so how does that make _me_ a sleepyhead?

"Dad went out to get some food, and he said that we're only about five hours walk from the border of the Western Lands." _Finally!_ I thought we'd _never_ get there. I can't wait to feel my own Lands under my feet once again. I sat on a bolder near the fire and looked into the flames. "So, how are you this lovely morning?" I ignore his insufferable question, why is he even _trying_ to make small talk with _me_ of all people? "Okay, I'll take that as 'I'm fine Kouga. This is wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?'" I glared at him. He's been spending too much time with Kagome. He's become a smart aleck just like her; only she's cute when she does it.

"Ah, it's good to see you up and about, Maru." Kouji walked into camp and placed two medium sized elk next to the fire. "Would you like to help me skin breakfast?" I sighed and kneeled on the ground next to Kouji. If I said no, he'd just fling the skin at me; I've known him far too long not to know that when he _asks_ for help, he's _demanding_ it. "Are you excited about going home?" Again with the small talk, what is with this family?

"Yes."

"I bet Lady Kagome misses you quite a lot. She's never stayed at home while you went off to fight before, has she."

"No."

"I remember the first time I went to war after I married Saiya. She was so miserable. You have to remember that women can't live without us."

"That's a lie." Kouji looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I continued. "Kagome lived for years without anyone. She left the last of her family when she was eighteen and lived alone after that." I didn't know _why_ I was telling him this, I just felt like I needed to defend Kagome's honor. She has after all, suffered quite a bit.

"True, true. But Lady Kagome is special. She's not like any woman I've ever met before. It must have been growing up across the ocean that did that." Or that fact that women in her time can do more than women in this time, so she's told me.

"Yes, she is special."

"I'm actually surprised that she wasn't mated before she met you. You're very lucky."

"Yes I am." We finished skinning the elks and Kouga began to cook it. Goro and Kanna soon woke once the sent of cooking meat drifted to their noses. We all sat down once it was done and ate in silence. There wasn't much needed to be said. After that we set out westward.

We walked with small conversations every now and then in between battles. I don't understand why weaker youkai find it necessary to fight stronger youkai. Can some please explain it to me? At the moment the topic of discussion was potatoes. I don't know why, but someone brought up potatoes and it brought up a heated debate. Frankly, I don't find potatoes all that interesting.

Soon, we reached the border to the Western Lands, and I immediately felt at home the moment I stepped foot over that imaginary line. This is _much_ better. I'm in my own territory, my mate is waiting for me back home, and we'll be there by lunch at the latest. I was relaxed for the first time in four days.

We continued walking and fighting until lunchtime, when the roof of my castle came into view. It'll only be about five, maybe ten minutes now, and then I can see Kagome. I'll walk right in that door and she'll fling herself on me with a smile and tears of joy on her face. She'll smother me with kisses and drag me into the dinning room where a home cooked meal will be waiting for me. Or so I would have liked. Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?

Once we walked through the doors the ladies ran up to me all shouting different things at the same time. The only thing that they all were saying was Kagome was missing. My blood froze and I looked at them. They stopped talking and Aiko touched my arm. "Sesshoumaru, after you left Kagome went out, and she hasn't been back since. We're afraid something might have happened to her." No…she promised me she'd stay safe. I turned around and ran out the door.

She said she would go to Senkako's, didn't she? I pushed my youki under my feet and started to fly off toward her town. I got there in a matter of minutes I landed in front of her house. I knocked on the door and my dear Rin answered. "Papa, what are you doing here?"

"Has your mother been here?"

"Yeah, she came by about four days ago, but she left after about half an hour, why?" She left…but she should have gotten back safely then, shouldn't she? "Papa, did something happen to mama?"

"She's missing. It seams she didn't make it back after she left here." I saw the terror on my daughter's face and she grabbed my arm.

"You'll find her, won't you? Oh god, it's all my fault. I should have had her stay longer."

"It's not your fault, I'm sure she just got lost or something."

"Let me go with you." She ran inside and told her husband she was going to go look for Kagome with me and he asked if there was anything he could do to help as well. I always knew Rin made a good choice when she mated that man. She told him to stay here in case Kagome came back and she came back out. "Okay, lets go." We headed out and started walking back to the castle the way Kagome may have. I hope she's just lost, or even if she's trapped somewhere, as long as she's not hurt. "I hope she's okay. I mean, I hope her mouth didn't get her in trouble or anything like that."

"No, Kagome knows when and to whom she can mouth off to. She wouldn't get in trouble for anything like that."

"You have a point there. Wait…do you see that?" I looked ahead at a pile of crows picking at something bloody. My blood froze again, it can't be…Rin and I chased the crows away and looked down at the woman on the ground. She was wearing the kimono Kagome wore the day I left, and her raven hair was so stained with blood I couldn't tell if it had red highlights or not, her eyes had been eaten by the crows, so nothing else could support or negate whether or not it was Kagome. The only other thing that troubles me is that this body is a bit fresh and it doesn't _exactly _smell like Kagome, then again there's so much blood it's hard to tell. "Oh Kami…that's what mama was wearing when she visited."

Rin turned and hid her face in my arm. "That can't be your mother."

"It looks like her and is even wearing the same kimono as her. So what makes you think it's not?"

"It's sent smells a bit wrong, and the body seems too fresh."

"If it's not mama, then why didn't she come home?" I stayed silent; I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to think that Kagome was dead, I _couldn't_ think about it.

"Let me walk you home." I held Rin around her shoulders as I walked her back to the village. "I take it, this is your home now?"

"Yes." She answered quietly. I could tell she was depressed about this; she and Kagome were so close. I walked her to her door and as soon as she entered I ran back to the body. I looked down at there it again and sighed. There is a chance, it is Kagome, but I don't want to believe it. I buried the corps with my own two hands, if it was Kagome I want her to rest in something special. I said a small prayer that she said every year the day her family was killed and walked off to find a stream.

I washed the dirt off my hands as I thought about what Rin had said. 'If it's not mama, why didn't she come home?' Why? Because that was probably her. I watched the brown flow off my hands and down the stream as it hit me. It must have been Kagome. She could have just been horribly injured and died recently, and her sent could have been covered up by her attacker's sent and the blood. All blood smell's alike, I've found, it all has that putrid copper smell.

I've lost her. My mate, my Kagome, all because I wasn't here to protect her. Not only that, but I've lost my pup too. I'll never know what it's like to bounce my pup in my knee and smile as it coos. I'll never be able to watch my own child grow from an infant to an adult. I wasn't able to with Rin, and now I've lost my only chance. I stood up and closed my eyes. Summoning my youki again I flew off to my home.

I entered the door and the lords and ladies surrounded me. "Did you find her?" Kouga asked. I slowly nodded and lowered my head.

"She's dead." I walked through the stunned group of royals and walked up to our bedroom. I flopped on the bed and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like her, water lilies and raspberries. I never want to forget this sent. I rolled over and was over come with memories of the times we've shared together.

When I first saw her sleeping face in my bed I was angry, but I couldn't help but feel lured towards her. Even then I had noticed her beauty, it was hard not to, I just didn't want to admit it then. Her warm smile is what made me fall in love with her though. It was so sad, yet happy at the same time. I wanted to know what had made her so sad all the time. When we finally mated though, that sadness left her smile completely. Her smile flooded my memories and then the sound of her crying the day I left.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I don't understand why I feel so sad. I mean I know I loved her, but Kagome was just a woman after all, wasn't she? Just like the women living the villages not far from here? Deep down I don't think she was just any woman though. She was Kagome. She was special. She was _my_ woman. My mate. The only one I had and will ever will. I fell broken, lost, and alone. Is this what my mother felt like? I can understand why she died now.

I'll be stronger though. I need to. I have my Lands that I need to watch over. I rose from the bed and left our—no it's my room now. I left my room and called for Jaken. I had to get out of here for a while. "Hai Milord?" The toad bowed and I looked down at him.

"I'm leaving for a while, you shall come with me." Jaken will surly keep my mind away from any stray thoughts.

"Hai, Milord. When are we leaving?"

"Immediately." I walked down the stairs and looked back up to see a faint vision of Kagome smiling at me from the hall. Yes, I have to get out of here now I can't take this. I turned away and walked out the door with Jaken. The other lords didn't try to stop me; I think they knew I needed to be left alone for a while. And that's all I need, just to leave for a while.

We started to walk in a random direction away from where I found Kagome's body. This journey may be good for me. I'm in no condition to rule right now, I just hope I will be soon. I took one last look at my home before I left and that pain in my chest started up again. I need to get going, I can't be wasting time staring that things that only bring pain. I turned back around and began walking off.

Goodbye, Kagome.


	17. Village of the Taijiya

There I Was

Chapter Seventeen: Village of the Taijiya

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I _also_ don't own the name Raquel Casull, the creator of Scrapped Princess does.

Authors Note: Yeah, okay, the last chapter was _extremely_ ooc. I'm sorry about that, I need it for the plot. I promise it won't get that bad again. I'm also _really_ sorry I haven't updated in a while either. I had midterms and needed to study. Anywho, we're back with Kagome now, and we probably won't meet back up with Sessh for a while, ja then.

-Flame

--

So…tired…I want to sleep so badly. I've been walking all day now and I have yet to find _anything._ The only thing that's happened is that it started _snowing_. I always have disliked snow; I think after this experience I'll _hate_ it. Though, I guess on the plus side I figured out what happened when I sneezed.

I didn't turn Sessh pink, no matter how amusing I find that to be, it didn't happen. What _did_ happen though, was I changed. I've never done this before; I completely changed the way I look. I now have really long, too long for my taste, auburn hair and jade eyes. Even if I _do_ end up finding Sessh, will he even recognize me?

I sighed and trekked through the now ankle deep snow. The only thing I am glad is that my clothes from before changed as well. A kimono now adorned my body; nothing fancy like Sessh would have me wear, more like the ones Senkako would wear. Not only that, but it was wet, dirty, and torn. I was cold, but not as cold as I _could_ be, still cold nonetheless.

I ran a hand through my snow covered hair and looked up at the sky. Am I seeing things? I looked closer and smiled. No, I'm really not, that's smoke! There's smoke in the sky, and you know what they say, where there's smoke, there's fire, and where there's fire, there's people! People! Civilization! Help! Yes!

I started running towards the smoke. What if the people aren't friendly? Who cares? There are people, people who can help me! I ran through the trees and nearly into a gigantic wall. Oh wow…someone doesn't like their neighbors. "Who goes there?" I heard a shot from the top of the wall. Uh…quick! Think up a name, I can't very well tell them I'm Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands. They might be in with Saiyako.

"My name is…uh…Raquel. Raquel Casull."

"State you're business."

"Please, I need a place to stay for the night. My town was…attacked by youkai and I'm the only survivor, please help me."

"You poor thing, come in at once." The doors began to open and two men came out. They walked over to me and helped me inside. Oh good, I found a village where the inhabitants aren't evil. They led me past the wall and I gasped at the village. Okay, maybe they're not evil because I'm human, but these people are youkai exterminators, taijiya I believe they're called. _Wonderful_ I'm in a village full of taijiya and have a hanyou growing inside me.

"Bring her in here." I looked to see a young girl about my age, well not _my_ age, but about the age I was before I mated Sessh. She had long raven hair past her waist and russet eyes. The men took me inside her home and left. The woman brought out fresh clothes and handed them to me. "You can change into these while I make you some tea."

"Thank you very much." I bowed and she smiled.

"No problem, it's the least I can do after all you've been through." I blushed and turned around as I changed. Ah…this new kimono was warm, it was made for the cold. It had a fur lining, no doubt youkai fur, and it was long. I brushed the snow out of my hair and faced the girl again.

"I'm sorry about imposing like this." She blinked and shook her head.

"No, it's not a problem. Why don't you tell me about your village while the water's boiling?" She sat down across from where I was standing and I sat as well.

"There's not much to tell, I mean we lived in a village far from others, and not many people or youkai for that matter, knew we were there. We weren't prepared when they struck. And my husband…my husband gave his life for me." I willed tears to fall from my cheeks and cover my face. My father always said I was a very convincing actress.

"Oh you poor thing." I felt her hand on my shoulder and whipped the tears away.

"No, it's alright. I can live." I rubbed my stomach. "I carry his child within me, that's all I need to remember him."

"Oh no…would you like something to eat?" She stood and brought over a bowl of fruit. "I know it's not probably what you're use to eating, but please take it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a higher class person, aren't you?" I blushed and looked away.

"H-how can you tell?"

"You're speech is more refined."

"Oh." Oops.

"Please eat." I picked up a piece of fruit and began to eat. "My name's Sango by the way."

"Raquel." Sango stood and brought over the teakettle and poured me some tea.

"I hope it's to your liking."

"It probably will be, this fruit is just divine."

"It's nothing special." A man opened the flap and poked his head in.

"Sango, we need you, can you come here for a moment?"

"Of course. Raquel, you're welcome to lie on the bed in the corner if you wish."

"Thank you." I bowed and she left. Wow, I never though a taijiya would be so kind. I guess it just proves never to judge a book by its cover. I finished my tea and fruit and walked over to the bed. I think a nice rest would be a good idea. I lied down on the bed, not straw, but a real bed, and fell asleep.

--

I stretched and yawned with a smile on my face. It felt _so_ good to wake up myself instead of being kicked awake. I stood from the bed and looked out the window. It was dark already, had I really slept the day away? I walked out of the house and stopped dead in my tracks.

The taijiya were in a circle surrounding the one and only Saiyako. They all had their weapons drawn and Sango was talking with her. I moved up closer and listened in to their conversation. "What do you seek here, youkai?"

"I seek a prisoner who escaped from my dungeons, have you seen her? She has raven hair streaked with red and bright blue-gray eyes. She is a small human, no taller than yourself, with a petite frame."

"What would you be doing with a human prisoner?"

"She has committed treason against myself and my own." Gah! I wanted to scream at the grammar coming out of her mouth. And she calls herself a Lady…

"I see, well we have not seen her, but we shall keep an eye open. Now leave." Saiyako bowed and left. I've never seen her so polite in my life, I didn't even dream it was possible. Sango sighed and walked back towards her people. "We will keep an eye out for the fugitive, but we shall question her ourselves, we'll see if Saiyako is telling us the truth or not." She lies! How can you even _think_ of believing her?! I sighed and rubbed my temple as I walked up to the group as well, I have to leave soon. "Ah! How are you fairing, Raquel?"

I smiled politely and bowed my head. "Much better, thank you very much. I'm afraid I must be on my way though."

"Nonsense!" Sango walked over and hooked her arm in my own. "You can't be parading around in the cold in your condition. It could hurt the child." I paled at the thought. Could it really? Or is it just an old superstition of some kind? She led me back to her hut and let me go. "I'll explain it to my father when he returns and he'll gladly allow you to stay. In the meantime, stay in here and keep warm."

Oh wonderful, I'm a prisoner again…well I have to admit I _do_ like it in here more than outside. I sighed and followed Sango around the hut. "At least let me assist you in some way. You've already been so kind to me, there must be _something_ I could do."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes! I can cook anything you wish!"

"That would be a big help, when Kohaku, my brother, gets back from hunting you can get started on dinner." I smiled as Sango turned to busy herself with other work. How do I get myself into these kinds of things? I sighed and started to boil water, you never know when you need a good pot of boiling water, when her brother walked in.

He was short and had a tuft of hair on the back of his head in like a ponytail or something like that. He was carrying what looked like a deer or an elk and put it down in the kitchen. He blinked his eyes and smiled at me. "Hello, you must be the girl everyone's talking about." Oh great…I get to be gossip…I bowed and smiled back at him.

"Yes, my name's Raquel, it's nice to meet you, Kohaku, am I correct?" He nodded and smiled wider. He reminds me of Souta…this is going to be hard…

"I hope you enjoy living here."

"I do too." I bent down and started dinner. I looked at Sango and Kohaku in the corner of my eye and sighed. They remind me so much of Souta and myself. I wonder how long I'll be able to stay here before I crack.

Lets just hope it's not _too_ long.


	18. Truth Be Told

There I Was

Chapter Eighteen: Truth Be Told 

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Authors Note: Not much else I have to say that I haven't other than I'm _really_ sorry about not updating. Ja

-Flame

--

I stretched as I watched Kohaku and his father train. It's been two months since I first came to the Taijiya village and I have to admit, it's not as bad as I first thought. For one they only destroy bad youkai, like the ones Sessh would always fight. I sighed and stood from my seat on the porch and walked inside where Sango was making tea. "He's progressing quickly." I smiled and helped set the table.

"Isn't he? It still feels like only yesterday he was picking up his first weapon."

"Never forget memories like those. Once he's gone that's all you'll have left."

"You sound like you speak from experience." Sango said sitting across from me at the table.

"My brother died when I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I smiled and poured her some tea. "Besides, I have memories to remind us of our good times." Sango nodded and then stood. I looked over my shoulder and saw her father standing behind me, and I stood as well.

"Sango, Raquel, could you two go out and find some wood for the bon fire tonight?"

"Yes." We said simultaneously and grabbed some shawls and left the house. This is perfect! Just Sango and myself alone in the woods! Now I can get to talk to her about what I've needed to talk to her about for a while.

Leaving.

We left the village and began walking through the surrounding forest. "So…Sango…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" She asked as I paused.

"The snows have pretty much stopped and spring will be starting soon. So…I was wondering if it would be a good time to leave now." Sango stood from picking up a log and turned to look at me.

"Leave, but I thought you liked it here? And what of the baby? Should you really be traveling?"

"Well, you see…I was on my way to my brother-in-laws house, he lives in the east, and I need to get to him soon. Besides, I doubt my child would be welcome in the village." Okay, so I just recently remembered about Inuyasha living in the east, but I _was_ traveling in that direction, so I'm not lying.

"Why wouldn't the villagers except your child?"

"My husband…he was a youkai." Sango gasped and I looked away.

"Then that means…your child is a hanyou…I can see why you feel you need to leave." She turned and began collecting more firewood. "I'll tell my father tonight that I'll be escorting you to your brother-in-laws in the morning." I nearly dropped the wood I had in my arms, I really did. "Though, it will be lonely without another woman to talk to." Tears formed in my eyes and I dropped the wood and hugged her.

"Thank you Sango! And you can come and visit anytime! I'll miss having you around too ya know." I let her go and picked my wood back up. Sango smiled at me and nodded.

"I thought as much. I trust you to visit me as well." She trusts me…? I mean, for all she knows I'll leave and never come back, but she _trusts_ that I won't do that?

"You trust me?"

"Oh course, you've done nothing to make me believe other wise." Okay, I feel _really_ bad now. I don't think I like this game anymore.

"Well, no…no that's not true."

"Oh? What have you done?"

"I've lied to you."

"How so?" I can't believe I'm about to do this…but I feel like I need to tell her. I think I can trust her to keep my secret safe.

"I'm not who you think I am for one."

"Then who are you?" She was still gathering firewood as she spoke. Does she think this is just one of my games?

"My real name is Kagome." That got to her. She straightened and looked at me shocked.

"Kagome? You mean the Lady of the Western Lands Kagome?" I nodded and I could see her pale. "H-how, you look nothing like the rumors I've heard."

"I'm a miko, I can look like anything I want." Stretching the truth a bit, I know but hey, I don't really care. "Also, my husband's not dead."

"I figured that." She said flatly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was kidnapped by Saiyako and when she came looking for me you said you'd keep and eye out and I got worried that you would send me back to her." Sango had resumed collection wood and shrugged.

"I may have. What did you do to get on her bad side?"

"Mate my husband who she happened to have a fixation on." I heard Sango laugh a bit and I helped gather more wood as well.

"It figures. So, I'm friends with the Lady of the West, what kind of perks do I get?" She laughed. I could tell she was only joking to lighten the mood. I'm _so_ glad she still considers us friends after I lied to her.

"Oh I don't know…maybe the West's support in youkai hunting?" We laughed and finished collection wood and headed back to the village. "One thing though, please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else know who I am yet." I asked Sango before we entered the village.

"Not a problem, your secret's safe with me." I gave a sigh of relief as we entered the village and set the wood next to the fire pit. Some men quickly gathered around and began to light a fire as we sat back ad watched in amusement. "So, what are you going to do once you make it to the east?"

"I'm going to try to find my mate. I don't know how that's going to work out though."

"You never know." Sango laughed and pointed to one of the men who had nearly lit his clothes on fire. "Did you see that?"

"Unfortunately, inane little children." I shook my head and sighed.

"I want to meet your mate when you find him again." I looked at her and smiled.

"I'll make sure you will."

"What's he like? Is he like what the rumors say?"

"No, well, not around me at least. He can be very bloodthirsty at times, but he shows me his softer side. He's like a giant pink bunny on the inside."

"Pink? How can a bunny be pink?"

"When they meet a untrained miko whose powers go crazy when she sneezes and turns it pink." Sango laughed and grabbed her stomach.

"You've turned Sesshoumaru-sama pink? I bet he _loved_ that."

"You could say that. I'm glad I'm not the only one that finds it amusing."

"How can someone not?" She laughed again as the fire was finally lit and food was beginning to roast over it. "Well, I'd better go ask my father about leaving in the morning before he gets too preoccupied." I nodded as she stood and left me with my thoughts. I'll be leaving soon. Inuyasha will be able to help me find Sessh and everything can be just as it was before any of this happened. I lied down on the porch and closed my eyes. At least I _hope_ everything can go back to normal.

--

I opened my eyes as I felt someone shaking me. I looked and saw Sango smiling at me beneath a starry sky. "You fell asleep." She said and helped me stand. "The party's starting and you should join us." I nodded and walked up to the bon fire with Sango. We sat down on a couple of logs set around the fire and listened as her father gave a speech about how well the warriors have protected the lands this year.

After his little speech we all began to eat. And then the music began. Some couples stood up, ignoring their food and began to dance. Kohaku asked Sango if she could teach him how to dance and she smiled and nodded. I watched as more and more people began to forget about their food and dance. Myself, I stood up and went inside. I was going to be leaving in the morning and needed my rest. Besides, the party reminded me too much of how alone I was at the moment.

--

I woke as sun hit my eyes and sighed. It's too early…early or not I got out of bed and folded it neatly away and walked down to the hot spring in one of the huts in the village. I slipped out of my clothes and into the heated water. I ran my hand over my scarred shoulder and sighed. I can hear Sessh now. "Where did you get that and from whom?" Or something along those lines.

I washed my body and was rinsing suds out of my hair when a thought struck me. I just remembered the poor person Saiyako murdered and left in the Western Lands, Chikako I think it was. What if Sessh already found it? I paled and swallowed hard. I hope he didn't…maybe Inuyasha knows something…hopefully?

I finished bathing and dressed in a new kimono Sango had given me. I was walking back to her house when she stepped out with a worried look on her face. When she saw me though, it turned into a smile. "There you are, we're leaving soon, so pack up what you want to take." I nodded and headed inside as she headed for the hot spring.

I sat down next to my, well their folded bed that I was using, and looked at my stuff. Sango had left a backpack next to the bed and I began to pack clothes in it. It was an odd, overly large yellow backpack. Some of Sango's things were inside and some supplies for the trip. I finished packing just as Sango came back and picked up the backpack. "You're not carrying that the whole trip."

Sango laughed and whistled. "No I'm not." Kirara came running at her whistle and I bent down to pet the little neko. "Kirara's going to carry it for us."

"I see…" I really didn't, until Kirara transformed into a giant fire neko. "She's youkai. I thought Taijiya hated youkai."

"Kirara's different. She saved my life once."

"Oh…" Sango placed the pack on Kirara's back and we left the village. "Can you hold on just a second?" I asked once we were far enough from the village.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"To change back." She looked at me odd and I closed my eyes. I concentrated my powers into my appearance and envisioned my old body. When I opened my eyes I saw an awe struck Sango.

"Wow…you look just like the rumors say…amazing…" I smiled and started walking. I'm so glad that worked. Jii-chan always said, "When in doubt, concentrate."

"Thank you." I said as we started our journey east.


	19. Brother in law

There I Was

Chapter Nineteen: Brother-in-law

Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Inuyasha and co. but of course I'm too poor for that…which is why you can't sue me. I don't have anything you'd want.

Authors Note: I'm very sorry if these chapters seem pretty fast. I know I think they do. I'm again sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you all can eventually forgive me. I fixed the gender thing in the last chapter thank you to those who pointed it out for me. Okay, in this story I made Kikyou a little ooc. I mean, I didn't want to make her all 'gerr I want you dead' like. If you're not happy with that just wait. I think this is like the only, if not one of the few, fics where I make Kikyou nice. Frankly I hate the woman's guts. Review responses below. Ja.

Kikitravel: Kagome's able to control her powers a bit more than when she first came into the past.

Kawaii Youkai: Thank you for pointing out the gender flaw.

Psycho Demoness: Thank you as well fro pointing out the gender flaw.

-Flame

--

I skipped along the dirt path as we walked toward the village in the distance. Sango said this was the village where the miko Kikyou was keeping the Shikon no Tama, and where there's Kikyou there's Inuyasha. Not that they were mated or anything, no matter _how_ much of a great couple I think they make, Inuyasha protects her from youkai that want to get their grubby little hands, or claws in some cases, on the Shikon no Tama.

I could see the roofs on the houses and began twirling about. I couldn't help it. I was so happy to get back to my family, even if it's only my brother-in-law for a while. I heard Sango laugh and turned to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"You. I've never seen you so happy before."

"I can't help it." I beamed. "I'm so close to finding my mate. I miss him so much." Sango just smiled and continued walking with me. It wasn't long before we entered the small village. I've only been here once before. That was a long time ago when Rin was about eleven years old. Goro was holding a gathering in his lands and Sessh took me to meet his half brother to get away from Saiyako…if only he had thought of that before he left. Oh well, no use in dwelling in the past, it's not like it would have made a difference or anything.

I could see the apprehension on the villagers' faces as they watched Kirara walk down the street. Not that I blame them or anything, heck, I'd be afraid too if I just stepped out of my house and saw us waltzing down the street like elephants on parade or something. I mean, come on, a giant fire neko youkai walking down the street with someone obviously dressed in taijiya gear and another hopping about like a kitsune pup hyped up on coffee and pixy sticks. I'd run back inside and hide under the covers or something. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't hide under the covers, but I'd defiantly hide inside my house. I was surprised when these people didn't.

"Will your brother-in-law recognize you?"

"He'd better. If he doesn't he's not going to be to happy."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, not really." The best thing about Sango is she's been around me long enough to know how determined I get. Like determined enough to burn things down until I get my way. Yeah I know I've been around Sessh too long. What can I say? He's my life, my addiction, my drug.

I smiled when I saw someone walking up the path towards us. One of the villagers must have ran ahead and told the people at the shrine strange people were passing through because Kikyou came walking up with her bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. What did she think we were? A bunch of evil youkai coming to destroy the town and take the Shikon no Tama? I think not. No sooner after Kikyou came into view her little shadow did as well.

Inuyasha walked behind her with his cute little puppy ears flat against his head and arms stuck inside the sleeves of his red haori. He looked so cute. I could just run up and pinch his cheek, then again Sessh isn't here to protect me and I don't feel quite up to being killed at the moment. I waved at them and smiled wider. "Hey! Kikyou! Inu-chan! Long time no see!"

The two of them stopped and blinked. It was funny I don't think they thought it could have been me dropping by for a visit. Sango and I ran up to them and I gave both of them a hug. "Kagome-sama, what are you doing here?" I sighed at Kikyou's question.

"It's a long story my friend. One that should not be told out in the open like this." She nodded and turned.

"Then you shall tell us inside the shrine."

"Sounds good to me." We started walking towards the temple when I felt Inuyasha's heated gaze on me. I turned my head and gazed right back at him. "What?"

"Did you sent someone to us?"

"Did I…huh?"  
"Some monk named Miroku came by and said you sent him."

"Mi—roku…oh! The monk!" I smiled. "Yes, I sent him. Why?" Inuyasha growled.

"You're lucky I didn't kill him." I smirked and turned to Kikyou.

"Did Miroku ask you something?" Kikyou blushed and turned her face from my view. "Heh, I didn't think he'd ask a miko. Wonders never cease."

"You mean you knew he'd ask that?"

"Yes and no." I smiled at Inuyasha. "He asked me, but that was before he knew who I was." Inuyasha snorted.

"Not like it would matter. Everyone thinks you're dead." I paled.

"D-dead…how…" He shrugged.

"Rumor has it Fluffy found your body near Lion Cloud village. It seams the rumors are wrong." He looked at me through the corner of his eyes and I lowered my head.

"A-and where's Sessh now?" I asked as we entered the shrine.

"Can't say. The rumor says he went off wondering with Jaken to clear his head. No one's seen him since. That had to have been what…about two months ago." He found it. He found Chikago's body. How could I have been so stupid? I should have gone back to the west. I could have seeked protection from the other ladies. But no, I had to go and be so anal retentive and go east so I wouldn't get caught. Now Sessh and everyone else thinks I'm dead. Nice going Kagome. "So, what really happened?"

We all sat down around the fire pit, except for Kikyou. She went off to make some tea or something. "After Sessh left I took a walk to Senkako's. She had passed away and Rin was there morning with her family. When I was walking home I was kidnapped and taken to the north. I escaped and headed east because I thought they would be less likely to search for me in the east. That's where I met Sango."

"Who kidnapped you?" I didn't say anything. Could I say anything? If I told Inuyasha would Saiyako find out and try to kill me? Would Sessh find out and try to kill her, starting a war? No, I-I can't do that…

"I can't…"

"I won't tell anyone. I just need to know so I can make sure they don't come after you again." Wow…Inuyasha knows me better than I thought.

"Saiyako."

"What's this about Lady Saiyako?" I looked up and shook my head with a smile as Miroku walked in.

"Nothing that concerns you monk."

"Inuyasha, I feel hurt." He placed a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit down and keep your hands to yourself letch."

"I am a monk Inuyasha, you know this."

"That doesn't mean you're not a letch." I chuckled at the two of them.

"I see you listened to my advice, Miroku."

"Yes, and I see you've gotten into trouble without me. Who is you friend though?"

"Sango, Miroku. Miroku, Sango." Miroku moved closer to Sango and held her hands gently in his own. Sango blushed as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Sango, what a beautiful name. Please, I wish for you to bear my children."

"Not in this lifetime, monk." Inuyasha pulled him away from Sango, who was sporting a dark red blush that matched her outfit quite nicely. I laughed and she glared at me.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." I smiled as Kikyou returned and set tea in front of each of us. I took a sip of my tea and sighed. "So…Inu-chan, do you think it would be a problem if I stayed here for a while?"

"What, you don't wanna go home?"

"No…it's not that, I just don't want to be traveling for a while, that's all." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at me.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not all _that_ important, I mean it's not like traveling will kill me or anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's pregnant." Sango said after taking a sip of tea. I blushed and looked down.

"Is this true, Kagome?" I nodded and heard him sigh.

"Only you would get yourself kidnapped while pregnant."

"I didn't know! Sessh didn't tell me!"

"You should have been able to tell. You women can sorta sense these kinds of things."

"Not where I'm from. People there can hardly control five senses, I'm afraid of what would happen if they had a sixth." Inuyasha shook his head and me and rubbed his temple.

"You're lucky. I mean it, if Fluffy wouldn't kill me if I turned you away, you'd be walking back to your own home."

"Thank you Inu-chan!" I flung my arms around him and hugged him.

"In the mean time, I can help you out when you need it." Kikyou smiled. "And I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind fixing up that old hut on top of the hill near the bone-eaters well with Miroku."

"Wait just a minute!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and clenched his fist at his side. "I never said nothin' 'bout fixing up a hut."

"Inuyasha, it can't be that bad. Kikyou-sama may even reward us for the hard work." Miroku said taking Inuyasha's arm. He started dragging the irritated hanyou out the door as we laughed.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Sango asked picking up some of the tea cups.

"I don't really know. Do you have any ideas?" Sango thought for a bit and smiled.

"How about Haruko if it's a boy and Kaida if it's a girl?"

"Or Jiro for a boy and Nishi for a girl." Kikyou added. I picked up two tea cups and followed Sango and Kikyou into the small, primitive kitchen.

"I kind of like Toshi for a boy and Kaori for a girl." They were my mother and grandfather's names.

"Those are good names."

"I just hope Sessh likes them." Kikyou put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love them."

"I hope you're right."

"Well…" Sango stretched. "I should be getting back." She walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Don't forget to visit, and I want to meet Sesshoumaru." I nodded and returned her hug.

"Of course." We walked out of the hut and Kirara jumped in Sango's arms. "Goodbye."

"Bye." We smiled at each other and she started walking away. I turned to Kikyou and smiled.

"So it's just you and me, huh?"

"I suppose so." She said as she led me back inside the hut.

"Hey, do you think you could train my miko abilities a bit while I'm here?"

"I don't see why not." I smiled and helped prepare dinner from when the boys got back. I think things are finally starting to look up.


	20. A New Challange

There I Was

_Chapter Twenty: A New Challenge_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will.

Authors Note: This chapter happens a couple of years later. Again, I'm sorry if these chapters seem fast. Review responses are below. Ja.

Paige89/whoopy212: Sorry to disappoint you. It's a boy.

DreamingGirl: Sorry about the errors, I'll try to make it less confusing. Sesshi's going to be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Sorry I'm update so slowly. I joined pit orchestra at school and it's taking a lot of time out of my schedule. I'll try to post more.

-Flame

--

My heart filled with panic as a high-pitched wail reached my ears. I jumped from my bed, throwing the blankets off my body and against the wall in my hurry. I ran out of my room and turned the corner into a smaller room with a little bed against the wall.

There sat my five-year-old son crying with the blankets pulled close to his face. I ran over and wrapped him in my arms. "What's wrong Toshi?" I asked running my fingers through his short silver and black streaked hair. I didn't get a response and just rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair, and holding him in my arms as he calmed down. Soon his sob became nothing but sniffles and he looked up at me with his amber eyes. "What happened?"

"I h-had a b-bad d-dream."

"Awe…"I held him closer to me and continued rocking back and forth. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-not right n-now." He buried his head in my chest and mumbled something.

"What? I couldn't understand you." He lifted his head and looked at me.

"C-can I have a drink of water?"

"Of course. Come on." I got off the bed and he took my hand. We walked down the dark hall and into our primitive kitchen. He hopped up in a chair and I picked up a glass and started filling it with water. I placed the cup in front of him and lit a candle. I sat across from him and watched him drink the liquid. He put down his cup and looked at me. He had stopped sniffling, but he was still upset. "What wrong? Talk to me."

"I had a dream that a demon came and killed you." He lowered his head as he spoke and I walked over to him. I knelt next to him and rested my forehead gently on his shoulder.

"A demon won't kill me."

"How do you know that?"

"I refuse to die on you." He turned his head and looked at me.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He hugged me and he grabbed my hand again. I blew out the candle and walked back to his room. He crawled into his bed and I tucked him in.

"Tell me a bedtime story." I sat on the edge of his bed and smiled.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear about my father."

"Alright, lie down." He snuggled into his blankets and watched me with interest. "Your father was very strong. He was an inu youkai and many feared him. He had long silver hair and golden eyes and a blue crescent mark on his forehead."

"Like mine mamma?" He lifted his bangs and exposed the crescent shaped mark. I nodded and tapped it with my index finger.

"Yep, just like yours."

"What ever happened to him?"

"He went to fight in a war and disappeared."

"Do you think he's alive out there, somewhere?"

"Yes. He was a very strong man and wouldn't have been killed so easily."

"Why hasn't he come back for us then?" I sighed and patted his head.

"I don't know. He could be on is way back at this very moment."

"Really?" He smiled and I nodded.

"He could be. Now get some sleep, you have training with Uncle Inuyasha in the morning." He nodded and closed his eyes. I sat there for a bit and just watched him breathe. I know I practically lied to the boy. He didn't know what that mark on his forehead was, or what it meant. He didn't even know who his father exactly _was_. It's not like I didn't _want_ to tell him, Saiyako's men have been over here and even now they're searching for me. I can't allow them to get a hold on Toshi. He's too important to me for them to find him. They'd kill him. Toshi's a full youkai, but that doesn't mean he's invincible. I don't understand it myself, Kikyou says it may have something to do with my miko powers or something like that, but it keeps him safe, so I suppose it's not such a bad thing. I leaned down and kissed his cheek before I stood and walked back to my own room.

I picked my blankets off the floor where they fell after they hit the wall in my rush to get to my son. I lied down in my bed and sighed, I have training in the morning as well; I hope I won't be too tired for it. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

--

I opened my eyes and looked out the window across from my bed. The sun was just now starting to rise. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. Okay, so it wasn't _exactly_ a closet, but it was close. I pulled out my miko garbs and walked out of my door. I sort of stumbled through the small hall of my humble home, I was tired, give me a break.

Just as I entered the living room, which was right next to the kitchen and where the hall opened up into, there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it without hesitation. Inuyasha stepped inside and smiled at me. "You look tired. Toshi give you a hard night?" I nodded and smiled.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Not really, I just wanna give you hell, is all."

"Why thank you Inu-chan, you're _so_ considerate." I stepped out of my house and grabbed a dry towel off of the porch railing. When Kikyou told Inuyasha to fix up the _hut_ I thought of something like what she lived in, but the place is more like a small 'Little House on the Prairie' type thing. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright, I'll watch the little tyke." I smiled and walked into the woods. It's been like this since I came here. Inuyasha's been more than helpful in more ways then one. He watches Toshi in the mornings while I bathe, and he's more than once gone to the west to see if Sessh has returned or not. He may act all tough, but he's just a big teddy bear inside. I think he kind of likes us around.

I got to the hot spring that was not too far from my home and stripped. I glided through the water towards the herbs that Kikyou had shown me you could use as soap long ago. I've forgotten what it's like to bathe with the bath oils and specially made soaps back in the west. I rinsed the suds off my arms and looked down at the scar on my shoulder that traveled to my hip.

I wonder is the scars on my back are as bad as they are in the front? I _should_ have scars on my back at least, I've never heard of anyone who got whipped and went away without scars. I shivered from the memory and left the spring. I dried off and dressed in my miko garbs. I walked back to my house and smiled as I saw Toshi and Inuyasha outside already training.

Inuyasha was teaching Toshi how to control his youki while Kikyou taught me how to control my miko powers. I was already almost twice as strong as when I first started training with Kikyou, and it scared her. She's never heard of a miko as powerful as myself, except for Modoriko, the miko who created the Shikon no Tama. She thinks I may be related to her, or maybe even her reincarnation. I don't know _what_ to think anymore, who knows, maybe I am.

I walked inside and started cooking a healthy breakfast of eggs, pancake wannabes, and some type of meat that I still can't figure out what it is, but Toshi likes it so I make it for him. I finished setting the food on the table and the boys came running in. Toshi was only five, and already he lets his stomach think for him. I smiled at them. "Enjoy, I'm going for my lessons, I'll see you again at noon, Toshi."

"Bye momma! Hey! Uncle Inuyasha! That's my egg!" I laughed and left my home again. I walked down the hill toward the village and saw Kikyou waiting for me outside her hut.

"Morning!" I smiled and ran up to her.

"Good morning Kagome. Are you ready for training today?" I nodded and she smiled. "Good, we're going to work on your healing ability a bit more. But before we do that, are you sure you don't want me to teach you how to stop you power from going out of control when you sneeze?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I can stop it from causing harm, but that's how I met Sessh, I don't want to get rid of it. I know it's probably a good idea if I did, but I can't help but think that may be it'll help me find him again someday."

"Alright, it's your choice, lets get started." I walked into the hut and sat next to the fire. "I want you to meditate for a while, build up your power, then see if you can heal what I bring you."

"Alright." I closed my eyes and relaxed. I opened my mind and spread my senses around me. I could feel, more than hear, Kikyou get up and walk outside. She soon returned as I felt my power around me like a force field. She laid something in front of me and I could feel the pull of her aura telling me to heal it.

I opened my eyes and looked down at a hurt bird at my knees. Its wing was broken and I could feel its pain, a hot searing pain in the arm, near the elbow. I laid my hands over its small body and closed my eyes again. I willed my power to flow through my fingers and into the bird. I envisioned the bones and tissue knitting back together and opened my eyes once again.

I pulled my hands away and the bird chirped and flew off. Kikyou hugged me and smiled. "You did it! You healed it! I can't even heal a broken bone!" She sat back on her heals and looked at me. "You're power is amazing, Kagome. You're lucky you're still able to learn these techniques at you age."

"At my age? Are you trying to tell me I'm old?"

"No, of course not, but most mikos aren't able to learn new abilities after a certain age. I had a few doubts about you, but you far exceeded anything I imagined. You _have_ to have Modoriko's blood within your veins."

"If you say so…" The door burst open and Toshi ran into my arms.

"Mamma! Mamma! Come see what Uncle Inuyasha just taught me!"

"Alright dear. I'll see you later Kikyou."

"Alright." I stood and followed Toshi out the door. He ran up to Inuyasha and took his sword from his Uncles' hands. It was really a short sword or a long dagger, but he was so thrilled that he had gotten his first 'sword' that we let him believe it was one, besides, in his prospective it was.

"Watch!" I kept my eyes focused on my son. He closed his eyes and I could see some wind whip around his body. He was focusing his youki into his sword and it started to glow a blue color. Slowly he raised his sword and opened his eyes. "Haiya!" He yelled and slashed down sending a small and weak youki blast toward Inuyasha, who had moved in front of him to block the blast and stop it from destroying anything. "Did you see that?"

"Yes I did, that was very impressive."

"I'm going to go put my sword away and wait for you in the living room, 'kay momma?"

"Okay." Toshi ran up the hill and Inuyasha walked up to me.

"That boy is most definitely Sesshoumaru's son. I'm almost afraid of how strong he's going to be when he gets older."

"I know. I hope you know what this means to me. You training him and all."

"Keh, it's not like you could do anything." I shook my head and smiled.

"True, I just hope you know I really appreciate all you do for us."

"You say so everyday, now get up there." He walked inside Kikyou's hut and I ran up the hill to my own home. Toshi was indeed waiting for me in the living room with all his schoolbooks spread out.

"What do you say to lunch before we study?"

"Yaye! Lunch!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. I made a quick lunch, just some sort of sandwich thing, and then we hit the books. We studied for an hour or two and then I sent him out to play. Toshi may be the heir to the Western Lands, but that doesn't mean he can't have a childhood.

I sat in front of my house on the porch with Inuyasha and Kikyou as Toshi played in front of us with a boy about his age from the village. Many of the other children were afraid of Toshi, because he was a youkai, but this boy didn't. His name was Ryu. He was pretty much Toshi's only friend. It made me a bit sad that he didn't have any other friends, but one is better than none.

I watched them play until the sun went down and Ryu went home. Toshi walked up to me rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Can I go to bed mamma?"

"You don't want dinner?" He shook his head and took my hand. "Alright, come on." I walked into the house with him and he changed into his sleeping kimono and crawled into bed. I covered him up and kissed his forehead. "Night, sweetie."

"Night, momma." He yawned and closed his eyes. I closed his door as I left and smiled. Sessh, where ever you are, you're really missing out. I hope we can find you soon. I walked down the hall and returned to Inuyasha and Kikyou and stayed up a bit longer talking to my family.


	21. A Camping Trip

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-one: A Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I've been accused of many things in my life, owning Inuyasha is NOT one of them. Maybe because it's not true…hum…?

Authors Note: I am a liar. Yep, that's right. I said that Sessh was going to return in this chapter. He's not. I've decided to write one more filler before he comes back. But look! ::points to next button:: There's the next chapter! BTW, there's been another jump in time. There will one more in the next chapter, and that'll be it. Toshi is now ten years old. Review responses are below. Ja.

Silver-Blue-eyes: Sessy is in the next chapter instead of this one because I lied.

CrystalBlueSeraph: Yes, it was a big jump. The taiyoukai is in the next chapter.

starchickx7x: No, sorry I have a different was that the two get back together and it doesn't involve sneezing.

Inu-chan fan: Yes, Sessh comes back into the picture in the next chapter.

Skitzoflame: Kagome will see Sessh again in the next chapter.

rosie13: Sessy will be in the next chapter. Lol, no Kagome didn't sneeze and make him disappear, but that would be funny. I don't know who's controlling the government back there. I would suppose the same people who do in the series while he travels. You forget that Inuyasha wouldn't think to let the ladies know where Kagome was when he looked for Sessh. He may be the main character in the series, but he doesn't have much common sense. If you're an Inu fan, I'm sorry if I've hurt you.

PsychoDemoness: Nope, sorry Kagome won't sneeze and transport where Sesshy is. She meets up with him in the next chapter. It will be a _lot_ longer than five years by the time they meet, I'm evil, sorry, couldn't help it. Lol, yes you are a cute tiger. ::pats head::

Stormy Nights Rainy Days: They get back together in the next chapter. And Saiyako will get her just desserts in the end, no worries.

StarDust1219: Sesshy and Kagome get back together in the next chapter.

lilangel: They get back together in the next chapter and Saiyako will pay for breaking them up.

-Flame

--

"Come on mom! You're too slow!" I sighed and watched Toshi run up the trail.

"Yeah mom, you're too slow." Inuyasha smirked beside me and I hit his arm. He laughed and shifted the pack on his shoulders. "Tell me again why you felt the need to go explore the great outdoors?" I shrugged watched Toshi chase after a toad.

"I remember going camping when I was little and loved it. I though maybe Toshi would like it too. Besides, he's been working hard lately and deserves a break." I took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. "Everyone deserves a break once in a while." I ran up to catch Toshi. I grabbed his hand and ran down the path.

I heard Inuyasha and Kikyou talking behind me and tried to block them out. I've noticed I've started doing that lately. I'm becoming distant and aloof, and I don't like it. I don't want to push everyone away from me. Truth is, I thought this trip would help, all of us together with no way to hide inside or watch from afar. That's what this trip is for, to become a closer family than we are.

I ran all the way down the hill before us with Toshi in hand. We slowed near the bottom and panted. I looked up and watched the gleam of the sun reflecting off the water of the lake we had traveled to. A fish jumped through the air and landed back in the water with a splash.

"Did you see that mom? That was neat!" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes it was." I'm glad he's not using the slang I tend to when I forget where I am. Even after all these years I still speak as though I'm back in high school. "What do you want to do first?"

"Can we go swimming?" He looked up at me with shining, expectant eyes and I nodded.

"Of course, just wait for Inuyasha to come down with the bag so you can change."

"Yaye! Thanks mom!" He ran up the hill and was soon dragging Inuyasha back down with him. Kikyou stood on top if the hill for a while and smiled at me. I waved to her and she started her trek down the hill as well. Toshi started rummaging through the pack before Inuyasha could even put it down. I laughed and he yanked a pair of shorts out and ran off to go put them on.

I know, I know in this time period people didn't wear shorts or even any clothes while they swam. I'm sorry, sometimes you can't teach old dogs new tricks. Swimming in the nude with someone other than your husband is one trick this old dog can't learn.

I walked over to the pack and pulled out my own makeshift-bathing suit. It was a simple red one piece made out of a pair of old halkamas. Toshi's was a blue pair of shorts I went out and bought fabric for. Toshi ran out from behind some bushes and jumped into the lake.

I smiled and walked into the bushes and started changing. I picked up my clothes as well as Toshi's and put them over by the pack. I waded into the water and swam around with my son. The water wasn't as cold as it looked. Oh, it _was_ cold, just not _as_ cold as it could be. It didn't take long to adjust to the water. I don't know how long we were in there but the next thing I knew Kikyou was calling us to shore and the sun was going down.

I came to shore with Toshi and we dried off and changed. We sat around the fire and ate dinner. The day was going by too fast for my liking. It was full dark already and we had practically only gone swimming. I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Kikyou and smiled.

"Are you alright?" I nodded even though I really didn't mean it. I miss Sessh; it hurts, simple as that. I over heard some kids making fun of Toshi the other day asking him where his father was. He said he was off fighting in a war and he'd be back any day. They reminded him that he's been saying that for years and asked why he's not back yet. Toshi came in and asked me that same question and it took everything I had not to break down and cry. I told him I didn't know and he just nodded.

"I'm fine Kikyou, just tired." It was her turn to nod, and I don't think she meant it either.

"Hey mom?" I looked over at Toshi and smiled.

"What?"

"Do you think you can tell us a ghost story?"

"Which one do you want to hear?" He looked over at Inuyasha.

"Have you heard the one about the green ribbon?"

"That's not really a ghost story." I pointed out. "It's more of a horror."

"That's what I meant. Can you tell us a scary story?"

"Alright." I turned to Inuyasha as well. "Have you heard it?"

"I don't believe so."

"Alright, I heard this from a friend of a friend of mine, he knew this couple. Jiro was the best swordsmen in his village and he was courting the village leader's daughter, Kaida. The two were very much in love. They did everything together. One thing always bothered Jiro though. Kaida always wore a green ribbon around her neck. One day he asked her why she wore it. She said that she couldn't tell him now; to ask again when they were older.

"Years passed and eventually Jiro and Kaida got married. After the ceremony he asked her again why she wore the ribbon. Again, she said ask again when they were older. Soon Jiro was blessed with children and again he asked his wife why she wore the ribbon. Once again she told him to ask later.

"Later soon came. Kaida came down with a serious cold and the doctor told Jiro she would die. Kaida called her husband to her bedside and he held her hand. 'You've always wondered why I've worn this ribbon. And now you can know. Untie the ribbon.' She told him. Jiro reached over with shaky hands and untied the old green ribbon.

"Once the tie came undone, Kaida's head fell off."

"Keh, that was stupid." Inuyasha folded his hands over his chest.

"It's not one of the better ones." I shrugged. "But Toshi likes it. Speaking of Toshi." I stood and walked over to my now sleeping son. "I think it's time he went to bed." I walked over the bedrolls either Kikyou or Inuyasha put down while we were swimming. I placed Toshi down and covered him up. I kissed his forehead and smiled. "Night Toshi."

I walked back over to the fire and sighed. I wonder how much longer I'm going to live like this?

Okay, sorry about the chapter. I know it's short and boring. I didn't like writing it so I have no doubts you all didn't like reading it. Sessh returns in the next chapter I promise. Ja.

-Flame


	22. Was Lost But Now Found

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-two: Was Lost But Now Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If you still think I do by now, you need to be shot before you procreate.

Authors Note: Okay, Toshi's now sixteen and this chapter's told in his point of view. Why? Because I'm a little tired of writing in Kagome's POV right now and have no clue what I would do in Sessh's. Besides, it's a nice change of pace, I think. I like this chapter _a lot_ better than the last one, and I hope you all do as well. All right, enough blabbing, on with the chapter. Ja.

-Flame

-

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. I walked through the trees and bushes without a sound. I've learned over the years how to walk through a forest without being detected. My friend on the other hand…I winced, as there was a crash behind me. I turned and looked at Ryu with a sigh.

Ryu was on the ground and wrapped up in vines, I couldn't help but start laughing. "It's not funny." He pouted and made me laugh harder. He rid himself of the vines and walked up to me. "I'm only human, I can't walk through the woods like you can."

I smiled at him and nodded. "I know." I turned and we continued our walk through the forest.

"You also know you're mom's going to be really angry when we get back, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's pretty livid already, but I don't care."

"Give her a break, she does the best she can."

"It's not that I don't like the way we live or anything, but she's gotten to the point where she won't tell me anything about my father. She knows something and she won't tell me. Worst of all Uncle Inuyasha and Kikyou-sama know it too. What's so important that she can't tell me?"

"I heard a rumor a while ago. It says your mom was kidnapped and you father thinks she's dead." I stopped and looked at him.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I over heard my mother talking to the medicine man. He heard it in another village."

"Wow…that would explain a lot."

"That would mean the rumor's true." I turned and started walking down the path again.

"It might very well be." We stayed silent until we got to the lake that I've spent so much of my time at. I stood on top of the hill and froze. There was someone else there, and not just someone, a youkai. Was it here to try to take the Shikon no Tama from Kikyou-sama? Did it really matter?

I unsheathed my sword and ran down the hill. The youkai looked up just as I swiped at him and ducked. It ran to the side and I took a defensive stance. "Why are you here, youkai?" I asked glaring at it.

"I am here following my Lord."

"And what would your Lord be doing here? To try to steal the Shikon perhaps?"

"Of course not. My Lord doesn't need the power of that jewel to aid him." The youkai leaned against his staff a bit. "He is here passing through is all."

"Lies!" I yelled and got ready to attack. "All youkai are after the Shikon!" I started running at the youkai and was about the slash it when another sword blocked my own. I stared into the face of a very angry looking youkai. I jumped back and took one look at him.

He was tall and wore white with red flower patterns. His hair was silver just like mine with out the streaks of course, but it was calf length and his bangs where shorter. He had golden eyes just like my own, but that's not made me hesitate. There was a mark on his forehead, a blue crescent, just like mine.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is when I protect the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

"What happened to the hanyou protecting it before?"

"He's still there. I ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Toshi…" I heard Ryu behind me. "Don't. That's Sesshoumaru-sama, the Lord of the Western Lands. The small youkai was right, he doesn't need the power of the Shikon to aid him." I listened to my friend and glared at the Lord before me.

"Is this true?" The Lord gave a curt nod and I sheathed my sword. "I apologize for my actions. It's not often we have youkai that just wish to pass through."

"You should be sorry! You—"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru cut the smaller youkai's rant off and kept his eyes on me. Was he seeing the similarities as much as I was? Maybe it was something else. It wasn't just the similarities that made me watch him, it was almost like I was told he existed, that he was described to me before.

"I would be honored if you would come to my home for something to eat."

"Toshi, your mom's going to be mad enough already."

"Let her be." I looked at him. "I already said I didn't care. This is my mistake and I will fix it." I watched Ryu cringe and I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit unnerved at the moment." I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I am sorry for my lack of attention…was that proper grammar?" I shook my head. "I'm turning into mom." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow before he spoke.

"I shall come for some sustenance." He sheathed his sword and started walking toward us.

"Toshi, do you really think this is a good idea?" I looked at Ryu and nodded. "Alright…" The four of us started walking up the hill. I could smell Ryu's fear and sighed.

"Ryu, if you want to you can run ahead and go home." He looked up at me with his bright green eyes.

"And you won't think of me as a coward?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Thank you!" Ryu ran up the hill and was out of my sight in a matter of seconds.

"Wow…that's the fastest I think I've ever seen him run. Wonders never cease."

"Tell me." I heard Sesshoumaru behind me and looked at him over my shoulder. "Where do you get your appearance from?" Interesting question, very random, why is he asking it?

"I don't really know. I would think my father, but I've never met him." I shrugged. "My mother tends not to talk about him much. May I be so bold as to ask a question of yourself?" I never understood why mom taught me formal speech, but right now, I was pretty glad she did. Sesshoumaru nodded and I continued. "The mark on your forehead, what does it mean?"

"It is proof that I am descended from the first Lord of the West and am the Lord, or next in line for Lord."

"Do the other Lords have one?"

"No they do not, and that was two questions."

"Forgive me." We stayed silent fro the rest of the way home. Before we got to the exit of the forest I could already hear mom yelling at Ryu. I sighed and rubbed my temple. I picked up the pace a bit and held my hands out as a sign of peace.

"Before you say anything mom, we have a guest. Isn't it rude to reprimand me in font of a guest?" I heard her sigh and watched as she turned towards me.

"I don't know _why_ I taught you m—" I blinked as she stopped in the middle of her sentence and froze. I turned and looked at Sesshoumaru who was just as frozen as mom.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the two. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could say something like that." Mom said as she kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru. Everyone was silent after that. I was hoping someone would explain further, but I didn't want to pry. It wasn't long before someone spoke, it wasn't helpful, but it was better than awkward silence.

"Wench!" Jaken stepped toward mom. "What are you doing alive?"

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru growled and mom narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know the trouble you've caused?" He continued as if he didn't hear his Lord and walked up to mom. "Life was better before you showed up, if you wanted to leave so bad, you should have gone back to what pitiful rock you crawled out from." Mom squatted down to the Jaken's level with a look that promised pain.

"When did you become so out spoken, Jaken?" I think the he just realized what he was doing, because he froze and didn't say anything. "One, yes I've caused lots of trouble, I always do, you should know this by now. Two, life was _not_ better, I know this for a fact. Three, I didn't _wish_ to leave, I was kidnapped, you know, taken against one's will. Four, I did not crawl out from under a rock; I lost control of my powers, that's completely different. Now I think you have some explaining to do to Sessh." She knocked him over and close to Sesshoumaru; the youkai scrambled to his feet and bowed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I-I forgot my place, forgive me!" Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken as he walked over to mom. I started to feel uncomfortable the way they were looking at each other. Who was this man, and how did he know my mother?

"Kagome." He said and mom smiled; she closed the distance between them. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly. She held him just as tightly and tears fell from her eyes.

"Sessh, I missed you so much." Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and that was the last straw. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Oi!" I yelled and the two of them broke apart looking at me. I glared at Sesshoumaru as I spoke. "How do you know my mother?"

"Toshi he—"

"I want to hear it from him, mom." I interrupted and mom sighed.

"Kagome is my mate."

"I see, and you're what, my father?"

"To the best of my knowledge, yes."

"Why didn't you come back for us like mom said?"

"That would be my fault." Mom stepped closer to me and looked at the ground. "I was kidnapped years ago and my kidnapper made it look like I had died. I escaped and stayed with Inuyasha because it was the safest idea I could think of at the time."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"They were still looking for me and I wanted to keep you safe."

"By withholding the truth from me? How could you?" I turned around and ran back through the forest. The last thing I heard was mom telling Sesshoumaru, my father, to let me go, that I'd come back.

I sighed and slowed as I got to the lake once again. I sat down and stared at the water. I wrapped my arms around my body and rested my head on my knees. Why couldn't she just tell me? So what if the people were still after her, that doesn't mean she can lie to me like that. I stayed sitting there until well after the sun went down. I had thought a lot about everything that's happened in the day and from as far back as I could remember.

I stood up and started walking back toward my home. She was right after all, I am returning. Even after all the lies she told me, I'm going back. I walked out of the forest and looked at the porch from behind a tree. Mom was standing outside with her arms crossed over her chest waiting. Sesshoumaru, oh excuse me, _dad_ came out of the house and started talking to her. She shook her head and he sighed. He too folded his arms across his chest and waited.

I stepped out from behind the tree and started walking towards the house. As soon as mom saw me she came over running. "Toshi, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I—" I placed my fingers over her mouth once she got close enough.

"It's alright mom. I've been thinking. I'm not happy that you lied to me, but you thought that was the best way to keep me safe, and isn't that a mother's job? To try to keep her children safe? If you can tell me the truth more often, I think I may be able to get over this. After all, I am sixteen, I should be old enough to know what's going on." I hugged her and felt her nod.

"Alright. It'll be nothing but the truth between us for now on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just remember I'm still not happy about this and it'll probably be hard to adjust." I said pulling away and looking over at Sesshoumaru, aka dad, on the porch. "I'm going to have to start calling him dad, aren't I?" Just asking that made me feel uncomfortable.

"That's between you and him." She smiled up at me and took my hand. She led me to the porch and I looked up at my father.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"What do you wish me to call you?" I had to know. If I called him Sesshoumaru would he feel comfortable about it? If I called him dad would _I_ feel comfortable about it? I knew the later was already not true.

" Call me whatever you feel comfortable calling me." I nodded. Mom took my arm and Sesshoumaru's arm in both of hers and led us inside.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry."

"I second that motion!" I said and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "What about you Sesshoumaru?" He smiled at me, which rather surprised me. I thought he wouldn't be too happy with me calling him Sesshoumaru.

"I believe you owe me some sustenance. Now would be as good of a time as ever to take you up on that offer." Mom hit his arm and shook her head.

"Stop playing mind games."

"Alright then, I third that motion, better?" Mom nodded and led us all into the kitchen.

"Much, no sit back and relax, because you get to try my cooking for the first time." I sat across from Sesshoumaru at the table and made a face.

"Don't be deceived, if you're smart you'll convince her to take us to Kikyou-sama's."

"And _what_ is that suppose to mean exactly?"

"You can't cook." She looked shocked and placed a hand over her heart.

"Just for that I'm making pickled blackberry pie." We laughed and I looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was just smiling and seamed relaxed.

I wonder how long it will take me to be that relaxed around him?


	23. Reactions

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-three: Reactions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just as I do not own many things, my life being one of them.

Authors Note: This chapter is in Sessh's POV and it will most likely start alternating between Sessh and Kagome's POVs again. Neways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Ja.

-Flame

--

I sighed and relaxed as my favorite set of fingers ran through my hair. My head lay in my mate's lap while she sat against the wall. We were laying on her futon and I listened to what happened since I left that fateful day.

"After you left I walked over to Senkako's and ran into a monk named Miroku." She laughed and stifled it by covering her mouth. Toshi had gone to bed a few minutes ago and she didn't want to waken him or keep him up. "Miroku went with Kikyou and Inuyasha to help a village not too far from here. He's very funny, he reminds me of a few people I use to know." She sighed and continued running her fingers through my silver tresses.

"Anyway, as I was coming back a few minion things attacked me and took me away. I escaped and ended up meeting with Sango. She's a—"

"Where did the minions take you?" I didn't like the fact she skipped over that. Kagome usually won't keep something from me unless she knows I'll do something drastic and end up causing more harm than good.

"Oh, you know, to their boss."

"Who?" I felt her shrug and I bet you she had some look on her face that looked like she didn't know. "Kagome, I know you know, so don't even try it."

"Try what?" I sighed and sat up. I looked her dead in the eyes and I was right. She _did_ have a look on her face that made her look like she didn't know anything.

"Kagome, I'm your mate. I need to know this in case they come back for you." The look faltered and she looked away.

"It's not that I _don't_ want to tell you, Sessh. It's just…" She sighed and looked back at me. "I'll tell you if you promise not to do anything for at least two months."

"I can't promise you that."

"Then I guess I won't tell you." She stood up and walked over to a table across from the bed.

"Kagome." I stood and followed her. She picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. Her vibrant red streaks were gone, but I wasn't going to say anything about that right now. "You know I'm not very insistent on you telling me things when you think I shouldn't know them, but this is where I'm putting my foot down. Tell me who kidnapped you."

"A bunch of minions."

"Who sent the minions?" She started humming to herself and braiding her hair. She was trying to distract me and it was almost working. As much as I wanted to pull her close to me and inhale that wonderful scent of hers, I needed to know this. "Kagome, I will not ask you again."

"Then I guess you should promise then." God she can be so stubborn!

"I shouldn't have to promise things to keep you safe." I was starting to get angry, I mean _truly_ angry. This has to be the first time in a long time that I've been _truly_ angry.

"Meh." She shrugged and tied the end of her braid off. She started walking over to the door and I narrowed my eyes.

"We're not done talking yet." She ignored me and continued walking. I don't believe I've been so openly defied by her before. She left the room with me closely at her heels and took a peek in Toshi's room. Satisfied, she continued down the hall. I grabbed her wrist and opened my mouth to speak but she covered it before I could.

"Toshi's asleep and unless you want to wake him up, stay quiet." I narrowed my eyes even further at her and she tried to pry my hand off her. Soon she sighed and jerked it toward my thumb. I felt my hand give way and her flesh under my nails. Blood filled my senses and my eyes widened. She started walking away before I could check to see how badly she was hurt.

I quickly followed her and by the time she was out the door I was able to run in front of her. The house was too small to run in, but outside was a different scenario entirely. I appeared before her and grabbed her shoulders. "Let me see your wrist." Priorities, I have to have priorities. She rolled her eyes and lifted her wrist to me.

There were five cuts along her wrists, not too deep to scar, but deep enough to draw blood. I took her wrist and brought it up to my mouth. I kissed the cuts and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." She smiled at me.

"I know you didn't, and besides, I made you do it."

"Now will you _please_ tell me what I need to know?" She shook her head and I sighed. "Kagome…"

"Trust me Sessh. I need to show you something first. The reason I need to you promise me." I nodded and allowed her to lead me through the forest. We ended up near a hot spring and she turned to face me. She looked almost sad, forlorn, and afraid even. "After you see this I won't tell you another thing until you promise me." I nodded my understanding and she turned around. "If you don't like what you see and want to take Toshi and leave me here, I can understand that."

I took her in my arms and held her tightly. "Nothing would ever make me want to do something like that. I know what life's like without you, Kagome; I don't want to re-live it." She nodded and pushed away from me. I watched her as she slowly untied her sleeping kimono and lowered it enough for me to see her back.

In the pale moonlight I could see the slash scars she had gotten from Naraku, but that wasn't all. There were new scars, scars that were made from a whip. I felt my anger rise as I walked towards her. I traced one of the scars and tried to keep my eyes from bleeding red. She shuttered under my touch and quietly spoke. "That's not all." She turned and I nearly lost it.

Across her body, starting from her right shoulder and ending at her left hip was a long scar from a hot object. There was another burn scar that resembled a puncture wound on her right side. I traced my finger across the scar that ran the diagonal of her body. I curled my hands into fists as I retracted them from her body. At this point I _knew_ I had lost it. There was no doubt in my mind that my eyes were bleeding red. If I had known who did this to her, I would kill them right now. I would take off and slay them so mercilessly that the devil himself would be green with envy.

I took a deep breath and inhaled her calming scent. I could feel my eyes return to normal and looked at her. She knew I'd go off and slay who ever did this. I needed to know, and it was a good thing she was going to make me promise, I need the time to rationally think about this. "I promise to wait, now tell me."

Kagome let out the breath she must have been holding and put on her sleeping kimono back on. She looked away, almost as if she were ashamed to look at me now as she spoke. "Saiyako." I was angry again. Kouji told me she had been mated off, but apparently she hasn't forgiven Kagome for 'stealing me away from her' yet.

"What made these?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Here eyes were looking into mine, but she wasn't seeing me. Her eyes looked far off and distant.

"A red-hot iron." I took a step closer to her and wrapped her in my arms. I should have been there. I could have just ignored Naraku; he met Kagome in the future, so I know we won't kill him anytime soon.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there. I should have protected you." She shook her head and looked at me.

"No, if you didn't go the other Lords might have though you were conspiring with Naraku." She was right again.

"I should have been able to do something." She shook her head again.

"If you think about it, this was a test for us. There's a saying that if you love someone enough you can let them go, and they'll come back to you. I came back Sessh." I held her tighter.

"And I came back as well." We stayed like that for a while until I picked her up and started taking her back to the house.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Taking you back to the house."

"My legs aren't broken, I _can_ walk." I shrugged.

"Humor me." I looked down and looked at her smiling face. I've missed her smile. I walked into the house and into the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and curled around next to her. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent once again. "Sleep Kagome. We'll figure things out in the morning if need be."

"Alright. Sleep tight." She curled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist and waited for her to fall asleep before I myself slipped into dreamland.

--

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a scream and pottery breaking. I looked next to me and saw Kagome was gone. That was all it took, I jumped from bed and ran towards the commotion. I had to stop in the middle of the hallway before I ran into Toshi. He was leaning against the wall looking into the living room. He was laughing and I walked up next to him. "What happened?" I asked. Saiyako's people couldn't have come. If they had, there would be blood in the air.

He laughed and pointed towards the kitchen. "Watch." I walked up closer and looked inside. Kagome was glaring at a monk surrounded by broken dishes.

"Miroku…"

"You know I cannot control this hand, it is cursed." The monk said before she could finish.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba. What do you want?"

"Kikyou sent me to get you. She needs to speak with you about the Shikon." His voice was suddenly serious and Kagome frowned.

"Alright, tell her I'll be there as soon as I finish cleaning up this mess." Miroku nodded and turned so I was able to see a dark hand print on his cheek.

"Hello." I glared at him. "You must be Sesshoumaru." He bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid I must be on my way, I hope to see you again." He walked out of the house and I bent down to help Kagome pick up the broken dishes.

"Are you alright?" She sighed and I could feel her tension.

"Not really. I want to destroy a few things, kill a certain monk, and cook." I nodded and put the broken shards on the counter. "I'll be back." She sighed and left the house. Toshi came in and sat at the table.

"What did that monk do to get your mother to smack him?"

"Knowing Miroku, he probably groped her." I narrowed my eyes and glared at the door. "He only does it because mom reacts the way she does." I nodded and sat down across from him, my son. He looks wise beyond his years; I wonder how much Kagome had taught him. "So…How are you this morning?" He was trying to make small talk; I guess I could at least humor the boy.

"I would have been better if I wasn't woken by a scream. Does he do that often?"

"Who, Miroku? Yeah, every chance he gets. He's worse with Sango though."

"I don't believe I've heard of Sango."

"Mom will probably take us to see her soon. She's the lady who helped mom right after she escaped, I suppose. I know Sango helped bring mom here, so one can only suppose she helped her after she escaped."

"A logical deduction. Do you like them?"

"Sango's too old for me, but her brother is a little older than me and he's pretty cool." I shook my head at him.

"You've picked up your mother's slang."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not too, I mean I've never heard anyone speak they way she does."

"I'm not surprised. You probably won't hear anyone else talk like her for a long time."

"Yeah, I know. She told me what it's like in the future." I froze and looked at him.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, I asked how she knew all the tings she knew, and she told me. It's almost scary the way the world's going to turn out." I nodded remembering the times Kagome had tried to explain a few things about the future to me long ago. I looked at my son and wondered how he would fell if I took him and Kagome back to the west with me. I had to know, had to ask. I don't want to do anything that he would feel uncomfortable doing. Kagome and I have eternity after all.

"How would you feel if I took you and your mother away from this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I took you to back to the west with me. How would you feel?" He shrugged and thought about it before he answered.

"Truthfully, I don't know. On one hand I've lived here all my life, my only friend is here, I know the people here, and I feel comfortable here. On the other hand Ryu tends to fear me at times, a lot of the people around here aren't very nice, either to mom or myself, also, how do I know I won't feel comfortable elsewhere? What does mom think?"

"I haven't asked her yet. I wanted to know what you thought first." He eyes shown with something along the lines of gratitude, but that wasn't the right word for it.

"I think it might be a good idea, lets see what mom thinks first." I nodded and sat back in my seat. I could feel the start of out bond grow and was glad. He was still uncomfortable around me, but that was fine. I didn't expect him to call me dad the first day, and I wasn't expecting him to feel comfortable around me just yet.

I just wonder how much longer it will take.


	24. The Journey West

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-four: The Journey West

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post think chapter, I've been really busy as of late. Review responses below, ja.

Shirohaku: Yes, Saiyako will know she's alive. Just wait and see.

Tsuki Yume: No, Saiyako won't try to capture Kagome again now that she's found. I'll have to wait and see what happens.

-Flame

--

I sat across from Kikyou stunned. "You want me to _what?_"

"Want you to become the protector of the Shikon no Tama once I pass on. Now that Sesshoumaru-sama's returned, surely you'll go back to the west and then I won't be able to ask this of you before it becomes too late."

" 'Before it becomes too late'? Kikyou…" I looked at her with worry. "You're not dying, are you?" She just smiled at me like she was hiding something.

"Tomorrow is never guaranteed, remember that." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You really want me to do this?" She nodded and I took another deep breath. Me? Become the protector of the Shikon no Tama? Do I have enough training to do something like this? "Aren't there any other mikos who are more qualified than me? I mean, we both know I'm not the ideal miko."

"No, you're the only one."

"But…_why?"_

"You're the most powerful miko I've ever met. You have a pure heart and aura, even if you _are_ mated to a youkai." I blushed. How was I supposed to know it was some sort of taboo for a miko to mate a youkai? "Though, a plus is the fact that you'll live longer than most mikos, and Sesshoumaru-sama is an _excellent_ protector for the jewel's bearer. Besides, it's my decision on who receives the jewel once I pass on, and you'll be getting it whether you agree or not." She smiled at me and I smiled right back.

"If I don't have a choice in the matter, I guess I'll except."

"I'm so glad. Now, if you want to make good time, I think you should get going." She pulled me to my feet and started pushing me out the door.

"Aren't we happy to get me out of here?"

"Kagome, I love you. I really do. You're like a sister to me, but you're a handful." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"I hope you know I'll visit."

"I should hope so. Now get." I started walking up the hill as Inuyasha came down. He had a scowl on his face, and I just _bet_ he met up with his brother.

"I take it you're leavin' _finally_."

"I suppose so, we haven't talked about leaving yet, but I think we should. Though it will be hard to leave all this behind." I looked around. "I love it here."

"Keh, I told ya not to get attached." I smiled.

"I told Kikyou we'd visit."

"Keh."

"I'll see you later." I walked past him and he grabbed my arm. Turning around I looked into his amber eyes.

"Be careful." I nodded and patted his arm.

"I will, no need to worry." I turned and continued walking up the hill as he walked towards Kikyou's hut. When I got up to my home…or what _was_ my home, I saw Miroku leaning against the porch.

"Inuyasha says you'll probably be leaving. I wanted to say good bye." I smiled sadly as I looked at him. We had become close over the years, as close as two can get without becoming lovers. I saw the tears threatening to fall in his eyes.

"Yeah…You know, you're always welcome in the western castle, no matter _what_ Sessh says." He pushed himself off the wall and came closer.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. I'll make sure to drop by." I closed the distance between us and enveloped him in a hug. I didn't feel any of his hands wonder and I was glad. Sometimes he can just ruin moments like these. We pulled apart and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You stay safe, and don't let that hand of yours wander _too_ much now." He smiled and nodded.

"I never do." I looked at him skeptically and sighed.

"Sure Miroku, whatever you say. I'll see ya later." I patted his shoulder and walked inside. I took a deep breath and looked around. No one was in the living room and I was a bit glad. I walked around the living room one last time and entered the kitchen.

I blinked as the two most important men in my life sat across from each other in an arm wrestling match. I sat in between them and watched. They were both equally matched, but I knew Sessh was going easy on him. "Don't be so mean…" I shook my head and looked at Toshi. The poor boy had sweat pouring down his face. "He's playing you like a fool." I turned to Sessh and shook my head again. He looked board. "Your so mean to him."

"I am not mean to the boy, he wanted to test his strength." He turned and looked at me. "I am simply waiting for _him_ to quit."

"That's a different case entirely." I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. "So when are we leaving? Kikyou says I'm a handful and I have to admit, the village could use a bit of quite for a while."

"I was going to speak to your about when you wanted to leave once you returned. Speaking of Kikyou, what did she summon you for?"

"Oh you know…miko things." I stood and started pouring a glass of water for Toshi. "She just wanted to know if I would become the next protector of the Shikon no Tama." I placed the glass next to Toshi. "Drink."

"She asked you to _what?_" I heard a slam and looked at the table. Sessh had slammed Toshi's hand down and the boy sighed.

"Darn." He picked up the glass and took a large gulp. "She said Kikyou-sama asked her to become the next protector of the Shikon no Tama."

"That's what I thought I heard." Sessh stood and walked over to me. "What did you tell her?"

"It doesn't matter. I had no choice. When I said she asked me, I mean _asked_ in the way you would ask Jaken to do you paperwork, or when Rin was younger, to watch her."

"Who's Rin?" We both looked at Toshi and I smiled.

"Your sister."

"I have a _sister?_" His mouth hung open.

"She already has a family of her own. You'll meet her before we get home. Speaking of meeting people…" I turned to Sessh. "Sango want to meet you."

"Alright, but that's not relevant at the moment."

"And what is?"

"The fact that you're the protector of a jewel the Naraku seeks."

"Not yet…I will be once Kikyou dies, but what's wrong with that? If Naraku comes for it, you get to kill him." A sadistic smile spread across my mates face and I sighed. "I'm going to start packing, I suggest you do too, Toshi." I said and walked out of the kitchen and into my room.

I closed the door and looked around my room. I remember all the wonderful things that happened in this room. You'd think most of my memories would be in the living room or on the porch, but there right here.

I remember when Toshi was _really_ little, before he could even talk. He said his first word in this room. 'Morning.' I'll never hear that word again without that memory flash. I remember reading to him as he fell asleep. I remember stroking his hair as he clutched onto my sleeping kimono after waking from a nightmare. I remember all the late night hours staying up trying to learn how to sow and mend. I had though it would be easy, since I had so much practice stitching patients up, but skin and cloth do _not_ sow the same way.

I walked over to my closet and took out the large yellow pack Sango had given me. I started packing, and truthfully, I don't remember doing it. A memory would pop up from anything I touched. I don't know how much time passed before the room was barren…well, except for the furniture. Standing I left the room and walked into the living room.

That room too was barren save for the furniture and boxes were sitting by the door. This was happening all too fast. I don't want to leave yet. I've grown too attached to the place, but I know if I don't leave now I never will. I placed my pack next to the boxes and walked into the kitchen. The two were back at what they were doing before, and I just sat between them.

I kept my eyes on the table and could feel Sessh's eyes on me. Yes people, the invisible arrows were back, not that they ever left or anything. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to leave is all."

"I don't think so." I looked at Toshi as he struggled to move his father's arm. "I would have left in a few years anyway."

"Don't remind me!" I threw my head down, hitting the table in the process. I heard Toshi laugh and Sessh's hand on my back.

"When will you ever learn that you can't pass through the table."

"The day I learn how to move through objects." I said sting up and rubbing my head. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Hai, as soon as Jaken returns from purchasing a wagon and horses."

"I hope you know we're stopping Sango's."

"And where would this Sango live?"

'Up north." His eyes narrowed and I sighed.

"You mean where all of Saiyako's soldiers are? Where Naraku's now hiding?" I nodded with a smile on my face and he sighed. "Sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth."

"You knew that already. Must I remind you of the night we met?"

"No, I try to block it from my memory." I folded my arms over my chest and looked away.

"Well I'm _sorry_. If it's any consolation, I have more control now. I can go back any time you wish, Oh Great Lord of Pink Fluff." He growled and I was pulled into his lap.

"You are _not_ going back, and I am _not_ the 'Lord of Pink Fluff'." I smirked and faced him.

"You're not?"

"No…and don't get any ideas."

"Ideas like what?" I tried not to laugh. There was near panic in his eyes. Ah, how I've missed this. "Like this?" I asked and touched his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, like that." We both turned our heads as laughter reached our ears. Toshi was rocking back in his chair clutching his sides laughing like he's never laughed before.

"Y-you t-turn-ed h-him p-p-ink!" He spoke in between laughs. A few tears rolled out of his eyes and I looked back at Sessh.

"I think it's an improvement." I looked back at our son. "Don't you?" He nodded, not trusting his voice as a squawk sounded from the doorway. We all looked and saw a stunned Jaken leaning on his staff.

"Wench!" Sessh growled and the next thing I knew I was sitting in the chair alone and Sessh was holding Jaken in the air by his neck.

"You will _not_ speak to the Lady of the Western Lands in such a way. Is that understood?"

"H-hai m-milord!" Sessh threw Jaken down and walked over to me.

"Fix this."

"Hai, hai." I stood and placed my finger on his forehead again and he returned to normal. He looked over at Toshi and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go." We left the kitchen and started packing the cart…well, _they_ did. Sessh wouldn't let me lift a finger, not that I didn't mind or anything, I'm more lower body strength than upper body strength. When we tried to actually leave though, we had a problem.

Sessh didn't want me walking and I didn't want to ride in the cart. We argued about it for a good half an hour I'd wager before we came to an agreement. I could walk, but the first signs of fatigue I was to ride in the cart. With that settled we started off through Inuyasha forest and towards the northwest.

--

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, youki were attacking…okay, so maybe that _wasn't_ such a good thing, but it was interesting watching Sessh and Toshi fight. I hadn't run into many youkai when I traveled with Sango all those many years ago, so why are we running into so many now? I swear we can't walk fifty feet before we're attacked.

I sat on a fallen log as my two knights in shining armor were taking care of our newest threat. I watched closely for any injuries either of them acquired. Funny, they seam to think that if you have a gash that won't stop bleeding you're fine. The youkai was taking longer than normal and I sighed. I wonder how long this was going to take?

That's when I heard it. There was a snap behind me and I turned. With a scream I jumped to my feet as another youkai slashed through the log, missing me by a hair. It looked up with its red eyes and I stepped back. I may be a miko, but that doesn't mean I know how to fight. I closed my eyes and held my hands out. A shield of purifying ki surrounded me and kept the youkai away. Figures, they're all bark and no bite. You throw a little purification in there and they stop.

I heard a shriek and opened my eyes. Sessh stood over the corpse of the youkai that had attacked me and I lowered my shield. I _really_ need to learn how to fight. Tell me again why I declined Kikyou's offer to teach me archery? I'll have to learn when we get home. There was another shriek and I knew Toshi had killed the other youkai.

Sessh walked up to me and looked me over. "Are you alright?" I nodded, looking him over myself. I didn't see anything, but you can never tell with him.

"Are you?" He nodded and I looked at Toshi. "You okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine." I let out a shaky breath and felt my feet lift from the ground.

"What are you doing Sessh?"

"Putting you in the cart."

"Why? I can walk. That's why I have legs." He looked into my eyes with his golden ones full of worry, consern, and fear. "Alright." I smiled and kissed his nose. "I'll ride in the cart." He placed me among blankets he had spread earlier when he tried to get me to ride in there and quickly kissed me.

"Thank you." He walked back up front and continued walking. I yawned and settled into the blankets. Maybe riding in the cart wasn't so bad. It wasn't very bumpy and soon I fell asleep.

--

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. Other than the now occasional youkai attacks, not much happened. No, I'm wrong, one other thing happened. Toshi called Sessh dad. The smile that came to Sessh's face when he heard that was one of the few smiles he gives of that caliber. I got one when I agreed to become his mate, and that was the only other one I've seen.

It wasn't long before we could see the wall of the taijiya village. I jumped out of the cart and ran up to Sessh. He looked at me with a questioning look. "We need to stop real fast." He turned to face me instead of just looking at me from the corner of his eye. "I never told you who Sango was…and I think now would be a good time to do so. Sango is a friend of mine who saved me after I escaped Saiyako. She's a taijiya."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to say anything. After a few moments of silence I cracked open an eye and looked at him. He was just standing there with his emotionless mask on. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. "They don't know I'm the Lady of the Western Lands…well, everyone but Sango. When we visit I put a disguise on."

"And Toshi?" I could hear a bit of worry in his voice and was glad he wasn't mad.

"Toshi hides his ears behind his hair and tries not to use his hands. You on the other hand…" I looked at him and sighed. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I want to try something. I want to see if I can disguise you like I can myself, I've never done it before. It requires miko energy and you're a youkai and I want to know if you trust me enough to use it." He placed his hand on my cheek and I smiled.

"If you feel it would be a wise decision, then do so." I nodded and kneeled in front of him. He lowered and sat on his knees without me having to ask and I placed my hands gently on his face. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. I could feel it coursing through my veins like molten erupting from the earth. It shot to my fingertips and I willed it to change. I willed it to hide what was there.

I opened my eyes as the light pink glow began to dissipate and looked at Sessh. Not half bad. He looked at me with a pair of evergreen eyes and I smiled. His long silver tresses had been turned into short chestnut strands held behind his head out of the way. Plain village clothes replaced his royal clothes.

"Not bad." I closed my eyes again and willed the transformation to occur again. I opened them with a smile. "My name's now Raquel. Now what should your name be?"

"I think we should call him Kagarouse." We looked at Toshi and I laughed.

"That's an excellent name."

"I refuse to be called that."

"We'll call you Kaga for short." I stood and headed for the village. Toshi and Sessh caught up just as the guards spotted me.

"Raquel! How's it going?"

"Pretty good." I smiled as they opened the gate and walked up.

"And young Toshi, how are you?"

"Tired, but it's been a long journey." One of the guards placed a hand on my shoulder and looked over at Sessh.

"So…Who's this?" I forced a blush to stain my cheeks and looked at the ground.

"That would be Kagarouse, Kaga for short. He's a…friend."

"Just a friend?" I forced the blush to darken. "Well, Sango's off hunting. Why don't you go wait in her home?" I nodded and led Toshi and Sessh inside to village and toward my friend's home.

"I'll be back, kay mom?"

"Sure." I smiled and sat down inside. Sessh sat next to me and looked around.

"How long did you stay here?"

"Two months."

"It's no wonder I couldn't sense you. You were too far north." I nodded and he turned his head to look at me. "I won't let you stray that far from me again."

"I'd take that as a threat if I were you." We both turned our heads and I jumped up and gave Sango a hug.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I take it this is Sesshoumaru?" I nodded and she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said as she sat with me on the floor. "I have one thing I want to say to you."

"Go on." He said with a board expression on his face.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ hurt her or stand back and let others hurt her, I'll kill you." Her eyes narrowed and I gasped.

"Sango!"

"I have no intention to do such. I will not let this happen again, you can be sure of that."

"I will be. I have eyes and ears all around and if I hear that even a hair on her head was harmed, you'll deal with me. Kagome's become like a sister to me, and I don't let my family get hurt." I sat back and watched. I've never seen Sango like this before, something happened.

"What happened?" She turned and looked at me.

"Naraku set us up. He killed a large group of us. My father and Kohaku included."

"Oh Sango…" I wrapped her in my arms and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I just can't wait for the day that I face Naraku." I stiffened.

"Do you really plan to?"

"Yes." God…I don't want to lose her, but he killed her family. "I'm sure you have to get going." She said leaving my embrace and standing up. "The Western castle is about a weeks walk from here."

"Or a weeks ride." Sessh said and looked at me. I glared at him.

"I am _not_ riding in that cart for a week." He growled and Sango move a little closer to me.

"I will _not_ have you injured like you nearly were."

"Nearly being the operative word in that sentence. I'll jump out right as we're next to a river or a cliff." We stared at each other with hardened expressions on our faces.

"Fine, but if you get hurt I'll make sure you won't move until we arrive _and_ I'll lock the library doors when we get home." I gasped and looked at him in horror.

"Sacrilege!"

"It was nice meeting you, Lady Sango." Sessh bowed. "I hope you will come to visit us."

"Be counting on it." Sessh took my hand and led me out of the house. Toshi was talking with some girls outside and saw us come out. He said his goodbyes and ran up to us.

"I take it we're leaving?"

"I suppose so." I said as we left the village and walked over to the cart. I walked in front of Sessh and placed my hands on his face again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on turning him back to normal. Once I was sure he was fixed I changed back myself and hopped into the cart. I curled up in the blankets and fell passed out from lack of energy.

--

The next thing I knew the cart stopped and I sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled. I had to have been asleep for a while. We where in Lion Cloud Village. I hopped down and walked next to Sessh. "Feeling batter?"

"Much. Are we stopping to see Rin?"

"Why else would we be here?" He asked and knocked on her door. It slowly creaked open and an older woman that didn't look like what I remembered my daughter to be looked at us.

"Dad? Who's that?"

"Your mother." Tears welled in her eyes and she ushered us inside. We sat in chairs and Rin hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe it's you. I really thought…why didn't you go home?" I explained everything that had happened after my visit with her and by the end she was crying harder than before. "I'm glad you're alive." She looked over at Toshi. "And you little brother. I'm glad I got to meet you." She gave him a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"We will visit again soon Rin. I wish to get these two home soon." Rin hugged Sessh and nodded. We left her home not long after we got there and were on our way home. It was sunset when we passed a lone grave and I stopped. "That's the body we thought was yours." I kneeled before the body and said a little prayer for her.

"Her name was Chikago."

"May you rest in peace, Chikago." Sessh said a little prayer as well and we were on our way again. By the time we got to the castle gates, Toshi was asleep in the cart and I had Sessh's hand in my own.

"Maybe you should carry him to his room, just this once." Sessh looked over at our sleeping son.

"He does look pretty tired." We put the cart next to the stable and left our belongings for the servants to get. Sessh picked Toshi up in his arms and I followed him through the castle halls.

"So what room is his?"

"Right now, the room right next to Rin's old one. If he doesn't like it we can always give him another one." I nodded and watched as Sessh put Toshi down and covered him up.

"He's so old. I wish I could have been there when he was younger."

"He was a pain when he was younger." I laughed and took his hand. "Besides, who said we can only have one child?" Sessh picked me up next and I relaxed in his arms. He carried me into our room and placed me on the bed. He kneeled in front of me and gently stroked my cheek. I looked into his eyes and almost started crying at the emotions that played across them. He was just as miserable these last sixteen years I was.

I took his hand and dragged him down on the bed with me. "Lets just sleep tonight. We've had a trying journey." Sessh nodded and curled up next to me, spooning me against him…even if I was a bit too short.

"I'm just glad to have you back." With that we closed our eyes and slept.


	25. Plotting

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-five: Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter _how_ much I wish to.

Authors Note: Hi yalls. I'm sorry about the ending of the last chapter, it wasn't written very well. I'll work harder on this one. Review responses below. Ja.

Waterdragonmaster: The next kid will be coming soon.

Legnalos: You'll have to wait to find out or not. I don't want to ruin the end. Sorry.

-Flame

--

I relaxed as my mate's scent filled my senses. I haven't relaxed like this in a while. I felt my hand run over her arm and a sigh of contentment pass through her sweet lips. I've missed her more than I thought I would have, though I won't admit it out loud. I believe she knows that though, not much gets passed her unless it's about her own health or body.

I shook my head and looked at her. She's gotten thinner again; as thin as when we first met. I'll have to work twice as hard now. No more skipping breakfast. She mumbled something and nuzzled into my chest a bit more. I don't think she realizes how much she's missed me either. She wasn't very clingy until now, maybe it's the fact that she's home as well, but I don't know. Kagome's always been a mystery to me.

I ran my hand over her arm again and felt her smile against my skin. Looking down I met her eyes and smiled myself. "You should still be asleep."

"Should, but aren't."

"Kagome…"

"Are we going to start arguing so early? Can't we at least wait until we're dressed first?" She yawned and got out of bed. "What are we doing today?" She looked over her shoulder as she stretched. I watched the scars on her back thinned out and darkened as she moved.

"I am going to teach Toshi a few things about youkai ethics." I replied and followed her into the room that held the hot spring. Kagome was already in the water and half way to the oils when I waded in myself.

"Inuyasha taught him that." I snorted and reached for some oils around her lithe form.

"Inuyasha doesn't know youkai, let alone youkai ethics." I felt a tap on my arm and looked at Kagome. I have to admit, I'm glad that when she hits me it doesn't hurt. She does it much too often.

"Inuyasha should get more credit than he does. If it weren't for him I would still be at Sango's." I snorted again and began rubbing oils on Kagome. She gasped and glared at me. She was never one to be bathed; she could do it herself. "Sessh…"

"I know...you can bathe yourself." I sighed and let her finish it herself. Any other female would die for me to bathe them, but Kagome? No, oh no.

"Thank you." She said as we finished bathing. We walked back into our bedroom and started dressing. Kagome put on the flowering plum kimono from when she first came here and I smiled. I liked that kimono on her; it makes her look delicate, like a sakura blossom. Once I finished dressing myself we headed down to the dining room. "Is Toshi going to be able to find his way to the dining room?" I looked at Kagome and nodded.

"A servant should bring him once he's ready." Kagome grabbed my hand and nodded. We entered the room and low and behold, Toshi was already sitting at the table waiting for us.

"You guys are slow." He said as I pushed Kagome's chair in.

"We're _not_ slow." Kagome looked at the boy and I sat at the head of the table. The two of them argued about it until the breakfast trays came. Toshi started eating and I just watched Kagome. She didn't even pick up her hashi.

"Kagome…" I growled and she looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Eat." She sighed and looked at me.

"Must we start this again? I don't eat breakfast, it makes me sick."

"You've gotten almost as thin as when you first came here."

"That was because sometimes it was hard to make ends meet and I wanted to make sure Toshi had enough to eat. If that meant skipping a few meals, then so be it."

"You will eat breakfast, Kagome." She just looked at me. "I'm not going to fight you about this. You will eat breakfast or I will feed you myself."

"I won't eat, and you can't make me." I growled and stood from my seat. I could feel Toshi watching what was going on and kept my eyes on Kagome. She stood up a second after I did and was staring me down. "I'm going to go to the library and I'll see you at lunch." She turned and started walking away. I glared at her back and turned to Toshi.

"Are you done?" The boy nodded and stood up. "Come with me." I stormed off to my study with my son in toe. I sat down in my chair and Toshi sat across from me.

"What is it you wish of me, father?" I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I am going to teach you youkai ethics."

"Uncle Inuyasha taught me that already." I growled.

"Inuyasha doesn't know what he's talking about. I am going to teach you _proper_ youkai ethics."

"Alright." He moved around in his chair until he got comfortable and smiled. "Teach away." I closed my eyes and my father's voice filled my head. I remember when he gave me this exact same speech long ago after my mother died.

"There are three levels of youkai in the world; Oni, Youni, and Youkai. The term _youkai,_ used to describe all demon kind, was taken from the humans who only think of the strongest when they think of our race. Oni don't have much power on their own, but they're tricky. They will do what ever it takes to get their way. Youni are stronger and more honorable than Oni. They will do what it takes to get what they want as well, but they will stop at a certain point. Youkai are by far the strongest. They have a sense of honor and pride that can be confused with arrogance at times.

"Youkai have two different forms. They have a humanoid form that allow them to pass off as humans when need be, and their true form. You and I are in our humanoid forms at the moment. If one does not have a humanoid form and a true form, they are not youkai but Youni.

"Youni either have a humanoid form or a true form _only_. They have no way to change back and forth as Youkai do and that is what keeps them for becoming Youkai. Youni are usually Oni who have gained power and have been able to move up a level. If this is the case they can never become a full Youkai. Youkai are born, not created.

"Oni are usually in the form of shadows. They cause trouble and are greedy for power. Many of the youkai after the Shikon no Tama are Oni, maybe a few Youni. This is because Oni wish to become Youni more than anything. They crave power and will do anything to get it. That is why Oni can at times be the most dangerous of all youkai." I looked at my son who watched me with enthusiasm. He was absorbing the information I was telling in with zealousness.

I continued teaching him all my father had taught me. I have to admit; it wasn't as hard or tedious as it should have been. Inuyasha had educated him quite well. I'll have to say something to him next time I see him. Maybe I'll even thank him. It wasn't long before a servant entered announcing lunch was ready.

Toshi and I left the study and started walking to the dinning room. "I'm going to have to become the next Lord of the West, aren't I?"

"Only if something ever happens to me."

"What if I don't want to be the Lord of the West?" I smiled and remembered when I had asked my father the exact same question.

"Everyone has things in their life they don't want to do. Just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean you shouldn't do it well. Just do the best you can do and no one can say you didn't try." I repeated what my father had told me. Toshi looked at me and sighed.

"You mean there's no way out of it?"

"Do you think I would be here if there was?"

"You didn't want to be a Lord? But everyone says you're one of the best ones the West has ever had. Even Uncle Inuyasha says good things about your ruling."

"No, I didn't wish to be a Lord. I despised the job, I still do even." I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "To tell you the truth I wanted to be a rurouni." I stood back up and Toshi looked shocked.

"So…just because you're not doing what you wanna do doesn't mean you can't be good at it?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Thanks dad. I think being the Western Lord won't be so bad." I smiled as we entered the dining room, it was a faint one, but it was there.

Kagome was already sitting in her seat and we sat around her. I will not allow the events of this morning effect this afternoon. Lunch was soon served and I was _very_ pleased to see Kagome eating. I watched her as she eat everything on her tray with a smile. If she's going to eat everything on her plate at lunch I might as well tell the servants to make her portions larger to make up for breakfast.

I smirked at the idea as I raised the water glass to my lips. "After lunch, Toshi, we're going to the library." I lowered my glass and looked at my mate. Why is it that ever since we got back together we fight more than we ever did?

"I am not done teaching him what I need to teach him yet." Kagome looked at me and shook her head.

"I teach him the basics every weekday after lunch."

"We'll have a change in schedule then."

"No. You can teach him in the morning, and I'll teach him in the afternoon. "

"What does he do at night then?"

"He gets to relax." I just stared at her for a moment.

"Aren't _you_ lenient?"

"This is the way it's been for sixteen years. Inuyasha would train him in the morning, then I fed him lunch and I taught him just the way I taught Rin. At night he got to play with Ryu, or relax. It's not changing. It's worked wonderfully. If you want a different schedule, then have another child." I looked at her for a moment and then smirked.

"Why not…" Kagome paled and I suppressed a laugh.

"I was being sarcastic!" I ignored her and turned to Toshi.

"What do you think, my boy? Wouldn't you like another sibling?" Toshi smiled and looked at Kagome.

"Oh I would just _love_ to have a little brother or sister that I could teach all the things I learned at the village. Like jumping off cliffs into rivers." Kagome paled a bit more and shook her head.

"That's it. I'm going celibate." She stood and walked towards the door. "I'll wait for you in the library." With that she left and Toshi started laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen mom get so pale."

"You should get going." He nodded and left to his afternoon lesions. I soon stood myself and walked out of the dining room and into my study. I sat at my desk and began looking over notices I had gotten over the time I was absent.

There was nothing really important. A letter from the other Lords every once in a while giving information on Naraku's whereabouts and what not. I was just skimming the letters and notices until one grabbed my attention. It was written in _very_ fimiliar pirntcive and I felt my blood begin to boil just looking at it. Saiyako had the audacity the write to me, _me_. She's lucky she's not dead by now. I was curious though. _Why_ would she write me? I looked down at the letter and began to read.

My Dearest Loved One,

I am saddened and disturbed to hear of the fate that has occurred to your mate. Kagome was a bright star to all of us. I can easily say she will live forever within our hearts. I only wish I could comfort you in these times. Should you decide you need me, just call my name into the wind and I shall come as fast as I can. May your wounds heal quickly.

With much love,

Saiyako

I growled and tore the letter up. How _dare_ she write to me in such a way. I closed my eyes and tried to control my anger. The fact that she had written to me did not anger me. The fact that she did what she did to Kagome and _then_ wrote to me. It only makes me wish to hold her still beating heart in my hand and squeeze the life out of it. Slowly and _painfully_.

There was a sharp rap on the door and I looked up. "Enter." I growled and relaxed a bit as Kagome's scent filled my senses. She peered through the doorway and looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Sessh, are you alright?" I just closed my eyes and sighed as I felt her move closer and stand next to me. "Sessh?"

"I'll be fine. I just got a letter that angered me is all."

"Angered? I'd say more like _infuriated_. I felt your youki all the way across the castle." I looked up at her and sighed again.

"It was a letter from Saiyako."

"Oh…" She turned her head away and I took her hand in mine. "Dinner's ready." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Kagome." She turned her head and I could see sadness in her eyes. She still blames all this on herself. I pulled her closer and kissed her. Telling her it's not her fault or that everything's going to be alright would just make her fell worse. Humans, they're so strange at times. She pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I nodded and took her arm in my own as I stood. Together we walked down the hall and entered the dining room to be presently surprised…or at least _Kagome_ was surprised. There sitting at the table with Toshi was Kouji, Saiya, and Kouga. Kagome faltered in her step and stared at our guests. "K-Kouga! It's been so long!" She let go of my arm and ran up to Kouga, enveloping him in a tight hug. He hugged her in return and I glared at them.

"Oh come now, Maru. Don't be so possessive." I turned my glare to Kouji and he shook his head. Kagome walked over to him next and hugged his as well. My glare darkened and he laughed.

"It's good to see you again, Kouji."

"It's good to see you to Kagome." That hug didn't last as long as Kouga's did and I was thankful for that. Kagome looked at Saiya and nodded.

"Saiya." The lady sighed and smiled weakly at Kagome.

"Kagome. I'm hoping we can patch up our relationship."

"We'll see." Kagome walked over to stand behind Toshi and I followed her.

"By the way, who _is_ this strapping young man, Maru?" I looked at Saiya and smirked.

"This would be Toshi. My son." All three of them stared at me and finally Kouga broke the silence as they all began to sit.

"No wonder you were a basket case."

"This Sesshoumaru was _not_ a basket case." I growled and glared at him once again.

"Awe…you were a basket case without me? And I didn't get to see it?"

"You didn't miss anything." I looked at her.

"Fine, if you say so." I sighed. She had said it in her 'I know you're in denial' tone. Tell me again why I mated this woman?

"I'm so relieved to see the rumors were incorrect." Kouji said as I pushed Kagome's seat in. "But I must ask why you were gone for so long."

"Yeah, you don't know _how_ boring the gatherings have been without you." Kouga shook his head. "There was no one else who would cause havoc with me."

"We'll just cause more to make up for lost time."

"Oh Kami…" Saiya sighed. I have to admit, she's right. Every gathering Kagome and Kouga would get together and well, just as Kouga said, cause havoc. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Why was I gone? I was kidnapped." Those words seamed to echo off the walls. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that had fallen around us.

"Dear Kami…What are you going to do about this Maru?" Kouji asked as the servants placed dinner in front of us. "You're not going to let them get away with this are you?"

"Of course not!" I growled and took a bite of my meal.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Oh yes, I knew _exactly_ who. That's why I summoned you here." I heard a pair of hashi hit a plate and I turned my head to look at Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru." She was mad; you can always tell when Kagome was mad when she uses my full name. "What are you plotting? Two months are not even _close_ to being up." I smirked and dropped the bomb on her.

"You said _I_ couldn't do anything for two months. You never said anything about anyone else."

"I knew there was some reason you were being so blasted calm about this. You had this planned from the beginning, didn't you?!"

"You should have been more specific."

"Don't split hairs, Sesshoumaru!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not 'split hairs'."

"Well you could have fooled me. I'm not hungry any more." Kagome stood and I glared at her.

"You will sit and eat. You are not excused until _I_ say you are." Kagome watched me for a second with the sourest look I've ever seen on her and then smiled.

"Alright. I'm sorry I fought with you." She sat back in her chair and took a few bites of her dinner.

"Well, I take it you wish for my help?"

"Yes, it would be greatly appreciated." Kagome lifted her glass and took a sip. As she was putting it down she covered her mouth with the other hand just in time to stifle a burp.

"Oh excuse me."

"You're excused." I said making Kagome smile and stand.

"Thank you, I'll be in the library." With that she walked out. Now who was splitting hairs? Kouga started laughing and I glared at him.

"I was waiting for that. You should have known Kagome wouldn't have backed down that easily." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Nonetheless, there is a reason I seek your help Kouji."

"Oh?"

"Saiyako was the kidnapper." His eyes widened.

"_What?!_"

"I will not repeat myself."

"What else did she do. I know she wouldn't have left it just at kidnapping."

"Torture."

"Of what nature?"

"Hot irons and whips." Kouji and Kouga winced and Saiya paled.

"Do not worry my friend, here's what we're going to do. We haven't scheduled a gathering place and time yet, so we can have it here. By now I'm _sure_ Saiyako knows of Kagome's reappearance, so she'll come. I have no doubt on that." He looked over at Toshi and smiled. "Toshi, you'll put it all together. If you need any help I'm sure Rin will be more than willing to help. Maru, you keep Kagome from finding out what's going on. If she finds out about this…"

"She'll have our heads." Kouga finished.

"Right. We'll keep in contact and get this done soon." We all nodded and stood from the table.

"I'll have some rooms prepared for you for tonight."

"Thank you Maru. And I'm sorry for what my daughter's done."

"I know." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're helping so all is forgiven." Our group left the dining room and went in separate directions. I headed for the library. I opened the door and saw no one inside. Fear struck inside me as I walked in and looked around.

A gentle breeze blew through the room and I looked toward the balcony. Kagome was sitting on the railing watching the sun set and relief spread through every one of my nerves. I walked over and leaned against the railing next to her. We stayed like that for so long I nearly jumped when she finally spoke. "Why?"

"It's my duty as your mate to keep you safe. I refuse to wait to do something about this. I had made a promise to you though, and with good reason. I was close to running off to kill her when I saw what she had done. That's why when we returned I sent for Kouji to come. I knew he would help come up with something for this and keep his head."

"Do you already have something planed?"

"Yes."

"What?" I had to think of something. I couldn't very well tell her our plan. My job after all _was_ to keep her from finding out.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"I see." I looked over at her and sighed. She looked hurt. I leaned over and caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Please don't be mad." I knew she wasn't mad, but she won't say what she's _really_ feeling and why if I don't.

"I'm not mad. I'm just hurt."

"Why?"

"Because you went behind my back and did this. I feel like you don't trust me enough to say, 'Yo, I'm brining Kouji down so we can think up a way to fix this.'" She looked me in the eyes and frowned. "Don't you understand?"

"I do. I should have mentioned this to you first." She nodded.

"Yes. You should have." I shook my head at her.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" She blinked at me and gasped.

"The Great Sesshoumaru? Apologizing? Be still my heart!" She smiled and laughed. "You're quite forgiven. You know I can't stay mad at you long, and you use that to your advantage."

"Yes I do." I smiled and picked her up.

"It's been a long day."

"No, just tiring."

"Okay, it's been a tiring day." I corrected and headed off to our room. "I think some sleep is in order." Kagome smirked as we entered our chambers and I laid her on the bed.

"Gee, I don't know. I'm still full of energy." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "Maybe there's something else you could think of?" I shook my head at her. How she could go from angry one second to lustful then next is far beyond me. Not that I'm complaining, but it's still interesting.

"Maybe I could think of _something_." I copied her smirk and blew the candle out as I crawled into bed and used all of that excess energy she was complaining about.


	26. Cursed

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-six: Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own this, so don't even try to drag me into court. I don't do well in closed spaces like that.

Authors Note: I'm _so_ incredibly sorry for the wait! I had the chapter all ready to post, and then my computer didn't save it right so the file was corrupted! So, here it is now. There are only about three chapters after this one, so I hope to get this done by the time Otakon hits. And yeah, I know toward the end it kinda feels like Sleeping Beauty, but I couldn't help it. Sorry. Review responses are below, ja.

EclipseOfThree: Yes, you were thinking what I was thinking.

StarDust1219: Yes you're absolutely right.

-Flame

--

The sun shone through the curtains from the balcony and hit my eyes. I rolled over and buried them in Sessh's side. I did _not_ want to get up yet. Saiya had sent us a message a few weeks after their visit saying we were going to hold the next gathering in honor of my return. I have a deep suspicion that Sessh had _something_ to do with it. After all, it's now been two months since our reunion. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure Saiyako will show up.

I have no intention on meeting up with that woman at the moment. I sighed as the sun continued to hit my face and sat up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and heard my beloved mate's deep voice beside me.

"Morning mate." I flopped back down and buried my head in his chest once again.

"Must we go?" I asked and placed a hand next to my face, brushing against a nipple. I heard his breath catch in his throat and smirked.

"Yes, we must."

"Why?" I asked, again brushing that part of his body. He hissed and grabbed my wrist in his iron grip. He could easily break that wrist with a simple squeeze, yet he only uses enough pressure to emphasize his point.

"This is Toshi's first gathering. We must attend."

"So? We nearly didn't go to my first one."

"No, we nearly didn't go to the last day. There is a difference."

"I still don't want to go." I crossed my arms over my chest as Sessh let go of my wrist. I felt his arms snake around me and my body lift from the bed.

"You just don't want to face the other ladies."

"They never liked me to begin with, why should that change now?" "They have missed you and realized they're mistake. Just as Saiya said she wanted to patch up her relationship with you, the other ladies want to as well."

"Did I really make that much of a difference?" I looked into his golden gaze as we entered the hot spring. He looked at me and his gaze softened.

"You made a difference to everyone you came in contact with. I have gotten many letters saying how excited they are to be able to see you again." I blushed and nuzzled his chest.

"You're lying. One person can't do all that."

"You should not look down upon the power of one." I looked up at him again as the hot liquid surrounded us. He let me go and I waded over to the oils. Could I have _really_ changed everyone I met here? Have I disrupted the flow of time by doing so? I sighed and quickly bathed with Sessh behind me.

We walked back into your bedroom and started dressing. Sessh wore exactly what he usually wore, but he had me put on something new. He wanted me to look stunning when I returned and the dress was nothing _but_ stunning.

The dress had two parts to it, so I guess it was more like a shirt and skirt combo. The shirt was sleeveless and a light silver color with an azure trim accenting my chest and the end of it. It had a gem in the center of my chest the same color of the trim. The skirt was full-length and darker silver with a slit no more than two inches from my waist. I turned to Sessh and looked at him flatly.

"It shows my scar." I pointed to the scar peeking out of the shirt to cross my shoulder. "I want a jacket of some sort."

"I think it looks perfect."

"I still would like a jacket." Sessh moved me over to the vanity and sat me down on the cushion.

"You look fine. The others will consider the scar a badge of honor and strength." He said and laid a kiss on my cheek. I watched through the mirror as he picked up a brush and began brushing my hair. "It's gotten longer." He commented and gently untangled the knots that had appeared from sleep, as well as a few other things.

"I really didn't have time to cut it." My hair was in fact longer than it was before I left. It was down to my waist now. He pulled it up and tied a blue bow around it on top of my head so my hair fell behind me like a tail. The ends of my hair brushed my shoulders as I moved my head to look at it. "Where did you learn to style hair?" Granted it was only a ponytail, but there aren't many guys that I knew who can do one this well. There were no bubbles on the top of my head or on the sides at all.

"I would watch my mother when I was younger. Sometimes she asked me to hold things for her." He said as he picked up something else from the vanity. I watched as his hands moved around my neck and a coldness touch my skin. He removed his hands and I looked in awe at the choker he had placed around my throat.

It was a dark silver that matched the skirt with the same azure stone in the center. All around the choker was gold that accented the whole ensemble. I blinked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. "I don't look like myself."

"You just haven't been dressed up in so long you've forgotten how stunning you truly are." I blushed and stood from the cushion.

"You sure I can't skip?"

"Positive." He said and took my arm. We walked out of the bedroom together and towards the dining room. It was all set up for the gathering, and I felt very small. We sat at one of the tables where Toshi was waiting for us, and the two men started eating. It was then I felt a very familiar, very _unexpected_ pain in my stomach. I was hungry.

I grabbed one of the servant's sleeves as she walked by and blushed. She looked down at me with her aqua eyes and waited for me to speak. "Ano…I was ah…wondering if I could uh…get some breakfast?" I heard two pairs of hashi hit plates behind me and blushed darker.

"Of course milady." The servant rushed off to the kitchen and I faced the two men.

"Are you alright mom?" I nodded and wished to hide behind my hair, but it was pulled back and it couldn't fall to hide my face. Toshi had every right to ask if I was alright, I mean after the fight I put up to _not_ eat breakfast and then to turn around and eat it, was a bit misleading.

I looked over at Sessh and saw his eyes sparkle with so much pride it was nearly blinding. That got me a bit mad. How could he be so proud that I just became a hypocrite? "What are _you_ so prideful about?" I could keep the anger out of my voice and he smiled.

"Think about it. When was the only other time you ate breakfast?"

"The day we were separated, but I don't see what that had anything to do wi---" I stopped and looked at him. My eyes widened as a thought dawned upon me. I was pregnant then. "You don't think…" He smiled wider and my breakfast was placed in front of me. I picked up my hashi and started eating.

"Think what?" Toshi asked looking between the both of us for answers.

"That day your mother was pregnant with you."

"You mean…" He turned his gaze to me and I blushed as I placed a bite of food in my mouth. "I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

"That's our theory." I quickly finished my meal and stood up.

"Lets get this over with then!" Sessh smiled and took my arm in his own. Toshi followed behind us and we all made our way to the high balcony. I smiled as I saw Rin in one of her best kimonos with her mate waiting for us there. I hugged her and her mate, much to Sessh's displeasure, and we talked as we waited for the other Lords to arrive.

We did not have to wait long. Not even five minutes after we got there the other Lords entered. I watched as all my old friends came in and bowed to us. I have to say, I was _quite_ relieved to see Saiyako was not with them. As soon as they we all there I ran down the stairs, only pausing to pick up my skirt to make sure I didn't fall.

I ran over to the Lords and their families and gathered them in a large hug. We all started laughing as everyone else came over. Sessh pulled me back against him and I smiled at all my friends before me. "It's so good to see you all again!"

"And you as well Lady Kagome." Goro smiled. "I have greatly missed our conversations."

"It has been rather quiet round here without ya." Kana smiled.

"Yes, yes, we're all glad to see Kagome alive and well." Kouga stepped forward. "But we have some time we have to make up for." I smiled as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Sessh's grasp and ran off into the crowd. I could hear Sessh growl behind us and laughed.

"He is going to be _so_ angry at you for this." I said as we entered the library to plot.

"Let him be." I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay, so what are we going to do? It has to be something big."

"Yeah…" We all sat and thought about it for a few moments and I brightened.

"I've got it!"

"Oh?"

"We could tie string to each tablecloth and set it up so that when the people pull out the chairs to sit down the cloth rips."

"That's good. Maybe we could also put a fish in the punch."

"Are they still using that same recipe?" Kouga nodded and I grimaced. That recipe was _vile_. I've had better spiked punch before, and I don't like the taste of alcohol. "Perfect." We smirked and ran toward the seamstress. We passed the group of Lords and their families and I think I heard one of them say they were afraid of what we were plotting.

We quickly grabbed a few bobbins of white thread and ran back to the dining room. We each took a few bobbins and tied ends to the tablecloths and tied them to the chairs so tight the cloth was bound to rip. We ran to table after table until they were all tied and other youkai started filling in.

Kouga and I laughed to ourselves as we ran outside and decided on how to get the fish. "Well…there's a lake about three miles that way." I pointed toward the direction I remembered the lake to be.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I go get a fish, and you stay here. Maru-sama would _kill_ me if I took you."

"I agree." I waved as he jumped the fence and headed back to the others. They were still in the great hall talking and I walked next to Sessh and tried not to be noticed, but to no avail.

"Where is my son?" Kouji asked. I looked at him and froze.

"He's ah…reliving himself!" Yaye! I'm not so bad at thinking up explanations anymore!

"Alright." I let out the breath I had been holding just as a ruckus started towards the door.

"Get out of my way!" I heard a _very_ familiar, very _frightening_ voice yell through the crowd. I stiffened and sucked in a breath. I knew who it was, and apparently so did everyone else. The ladies were narrowing their eyes toward the noise and the lords were growling at it. Sessh held me tighter and I clung to him for dear life. I was not reading to face her yet.

The crowd parted and Saiyako appeared in a dark green kimono. She looked at me in rage and screamed. "You should be dead!" I guess she didn't care if people knew she what she had done to me anymore. "The injuries I gave you should have killed you in the snow storm!"

"Calm yourself Saiyako." A smooth, dark voice spoke from further in the crowd. I knew this voice too, and I tensed up even further. Sessh looked into my wide frightened eyes as the man I had feared for most of my adult life walked next to Saiyako. Sessh growled louder once he saw him.

"I am calm!" She yelled and Naraku placed him hands on her shoulders.

"Unhand my daughter, you fiend!" Kouji yelled.

"Unhand her? I believe not. She is after all my mate. I have every right to handle her." To emphasize his point he moved one of his hands down her chest to cup and massage her breast. Kouji's growl increased at the sight and Saiyako sucked in a breath. "Now truly, you must calm yourself, mate." He licked her ear and let her go. She took a few deep breaths and looked at me menacingly.

"I tried to be reasonable, I tried to be forceful, but neither have worked. You have left me no choice." She narrowed her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "All here listen round! I here by place a curse upon the Lady of the West!" Sessh growled even louder. I never realized he could growl so loud. I was sure he would have lunged for her to stop her if I had not been holding onto him so tightly. "Her body shall indeed stay at its full beauty, but inside she shall grow old. She shall grow old from the inside until she cannot live any longer. She shall die slowly through the years, so slowly it seams as if nothing is wrong, but it shall be _painful_." She started cackling as the guards finally made it through the crowd.

Naraku wrapped his arms around his mate and a cloud of miasma started filling the room. Sessh pulled me closer to him and covered my mouth with his chest as he jumped to the high balcony. When the miasma cleared, Saiyako and Naraku were gone. Kouga came running in at that moment with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, did I miss anything." He backed up a step as everyone glared at him and I sighed.

That was all many centuries ago. It's only three years before the day I travel back in time and meet Sessh. Through the years I have learned _so_ many things about my life that never made sense until now.

I know why Kana was always protecting me in the past, when I was younger. He knew who I would become in the future. Not only that, but one of my best friends from high school in America was Inuyasha, even though he went by another name. He was also _extremely_ protective of me. Christine is even Kouga's mate. She's been with me longer than I can remember. I even started writing children's books like I've always wanted, under a pen name of course. It's funny; I was the one who wrote Shippou's favorite children's story. I've told all of these things to Sessh. It all means that I was suppose to return to the past.

The more disturbing things I've found out though I've kept to myself. Our second child, she looks like Sessh's mother. She has blonde hair and sapphire eyes. It was only after she became a woman and we moved to America that I realized why I always felt that I knew her. She was Shippou's foster mother. It makes me wonder what happened to her. Is she unable to bear children? Or will she never find a mate? Those thoughts were soon differed when our third child was born.

He had red hair and emerald eyes like my father. When I held him in my arms for the first time there was no mistaking it. He was Shippou. He was my little trooper. I cried that day, and Sessh couldn't understand why. I refuse to tell him. He is still disturbed about it. That was the day that I realized I was going to die soon.

It's not like I don't _want_ to tell him, it's just I can't. He's paranoid enough about the curse. He can't deny it any longer. He's seen me in pain before. Sometimes I'll get a random attack and start screaming. Sessh holds me and he's told me he is able to feel the weakness in me growing. If I told him I only had a year or two left he'd lock me inside a padded room.

That's why I do all I can to be the best mother to Shippou as I can. I don't write anymore, and I never really told Sessh why. He knows I'm hiding things from him and he tries to get me to tell him ever chance he gets, but I always refuse.

The one thing that bothers me the most is the fact that he dies a year after me. Shippou never told me how his parents died, and with good reason too. The only thing I know is the time. Does he follow his mother's example and die of a broken heart? That's the only logical explanation I can think up, and it's wrong. For sixteen years he thought I was dead, and he lived through all of them.

I suppose as long as this last year or two are memorable it'll be alright. I may even be able to pass on in peace.


	27. Fulfillment

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-seven: Fulfillment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will.

Authors Note: Okay, the rest of this is going to be posted all together. The reason being if I don't I knew at least a few of you would start to stone me…a few of you already have, which only supports my decision. Besides, I've been evil enough to you all. Oh! Fyi, a satellite phone is a little larger than a cell phone and it serves the same purpose as one, only it is connected to satellites instead of cell phone towers so you never loose your signal. They're a little more expensive than cell phones from what I hear. Review Responses below. Ja.

waterdragonmaster: I'm sorry if you felt it was ridiculous, but I have not lost it. I do have a plot and I write what makes that plot. If you don't like the story you don't have to read it.

inuyasha1990: No, that wasn't the end.

kikitravel: No that's not the end…I guess there's a ray of hope at the end, depending on your idea of a ray of hope.

StarDust1219: Okay, I agree the last part was a bit confusing. Here's what happened. When Kagome when back in time, her past became the future. She knew a lot of people in her past that she met again when she went back in time. Many of the things that happened in her past had become more clear to her as time went on. When she was a doctor she had a patient named Shippou, and he ended up to be her and Sessh's son. Through him she found out that his mom and dad died. When she realized he was her son she found out when she was going to die along with Sessh. More clear? If not e-mail me ) and I'll try to help more.

-Flame

--

I starched as I finished packing. It had been a long month and I was anxious to get back to my mate. When we first moved to America I started a business under the name Taishou. It has become our family name through the generations and that business is now one of the leading companies in America.

The company is appropriately called Western Corp. We specialize in military, medicine, education, and archeology. The other Lords have started similar companies around the world and we team up together for resources. We still hold a gathering every year, but it's only the four of us who get together.

The gatherings in the past were a social event that everyone knew about. Now that youkai are in hiding we try to make the gatherings as discrete as possible. That's why every youkai has a cloaking spell to hide our true forms. I clicked my suite case closed and pulled on my suite jacket.

I was on my way back from one of those gatherings as a matter of fact. They've become longer than they use to. It's harder, believe it or not, to stay in contact with one in other. That's mainly because we're not as close geographically anymore. Even though there's e-mail, we would rather meet in person.

I walked out of the hotel and into a limo waiting for me. It was going to take me to the airport so I could get home. I laughed to myself at the memories the though brought up. I'll never forget when Kagome and myself went house hunting for our new residence.

Kagome refused to get a large house again. Which is understandable. Even back in Sengoku Jidai she would get lost in some places. She wanted a modest sized house for once. We finally agreed upon a three floor, two full and two half-bathroom house. It was smaller than what I would have liked and it was a bit larger than what Kagome would have liked, so we bought it.

The limo started driving off and I thought of more serious issues of the gathering. Ever since Saiyako placed that curse on Kagome she's disappeared. It would seam that Naraku hid her so we couldn't find her, which I must say was rather intelligent on his part. All of the lords want Saiyako dead, Kouji, sadly, as well. He may be the girl's father but he believes' that what she did to Kagome was inexcusable.

I leaned against the leather seats and flipped open my satellite phone. I dialed my home number and smiled as my three-year-olds voice answered. "Hello?" His diction was clear and precise, not something you would expect from a three-year-old, but what can I say, he's my son.

"Hey little man."

"Daddy!" Excitement filled his voice and I could almost see the sparkle in his emerald eyes. "When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way to the airport now."

"What'd ya get me?" I shook my head and chuckled a bit. Only a child of Kagome's would ask that so soon.

"You'll have to wait until I get home to find out."

"That's not fair. I hope it's chocolate!"

"It's not chocolate, but I'm sure if you ask you mother nicely she'll get you some."

"Okay! Where are you now?"

"Still on my way to the airport." Through the years I've learned how to be more patient. Especially when Aelan, our daughter, started courting. I was not ready for that. Even now I wouldn't be ready for it. Though I must say, her choice in a mate was acceptable. His name was Hojo Takashi and he was a very nice young man. Kagome said she had known him from her high school years in Japan and that he would treat Aelan the way she deserved to be treated.

"Can't you get here faster? I miss you."

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Kagome's voice quietly in the background ask. I felt my eyes light up at the sound of her voice.

"Daddy." Shippou said away from the phone.

"Oh, well tell him to call back later. No one's home." I heard Shippou laugh and relay the message to me.

"Put you mother on the phone please."

"He wants to talk to you." I heard the phone switch over and Kagome's voice chimed in my ear.

"We didn't order anything."

"Really? Then I suppose I'll have to return your souvenir."

"That's fine. I'd rather have you than any souvenir." I licked my lips and closed my eyes. How I missed her.

"That would be acceptable. How have you been?" I heard her pause a bit and got worried. Kagome never paused in answering something unless she was thinking of a way to hide some of it or worm her way around it completely. "Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"How have you been?"

"Eah."

"'Eah'? And what pray tell does 'eah' mean?" See what I mean? How does 'eah' describe how someone's feeling?

"You know, just, eah." I narrowed my eyes even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Kagome. This is a serious matter."

"I know." She whispered. "I just keep hoping it'll all go away."

"I understand that. I hope that as well, but we have to deal with this as it comes. Now tell me how you're feeling."

"I feel okay. It hurts a little more than usual, but nothing I can't handle. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Aelan came over the other day. She says that some woman and a man came in asking about me. You know, wanting to know where I lived." Aelan works at a retail establishment so she would know the address of many people. The fact that these people were looking for Kagome put me en garde. "She described the people to me."

"And?" I asked after she paused.

"The description sounds like Naraku and Saiyako." I stiffened. If those two were looking for Kagome something horrible was going to happen.

"Stay in the house until I get there."

"You think I haven't already done that? Toshi's here to answer the door." Good girl. I would pat her head if she were next to me.

"Good. I will be there as soon as I can."

"On a lighter note, Inuyasha's coming for a visit."

"How is that a lighter note?"

"Be nice."

"I was." I heard her sigh and smiled. "The airport's coming up, so I'll see you soon."

"Alright, let me put Shippou on to say goodbye. I love you."

"And I you." The phone switched over again and Shippou's voice replaced Kagome's.

"Are you at the airport yet?"

"I see it right in front of me. I should be home soon."

"Good, 'cause I haven't told mommy yet, but there are two people standing outside and they have a bad feel to them." I tensed. Could they be there already?

"Shippou, I want you to take everyone and go into the basement, alright."

"Alright. Is something bad gonna happen, daddy?"

"It may."

"Will you be here to protect us?"

"I'm gonna try my hardest to."

"Kay. I love you."  
"I love you too son, now get down there."

"Hai!" The line went dead and I hung up just as the limo parked. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase. With that, I ran towards the building. I dropped my luggage off and waited in line to board the plane.

The flight took forever. Two hours. Two freaking hours I had to wait in line and on the plane before it took off. The flight itself was five hours and I had to trample a few people to get to my luggage once I was off the metal contraption.

Then I had to wait an extra ten minutes before a cab came to pick me up. Every time I tried to get into one some old lady, snobby woman, or businessman took it from me. It's true what they say about Murphy's Law. Today is a perfect example of that.

I told the taxi driver my address once I finally got my own cab and told him I would double the fare if he would get there in less than thirty minutes. This was no easy feet, considering my house is at least an hour away from the airport. Which is why it surprised me so much when he was able to do it. I tripled the fare as I grabbed my suitcase and pulled my keys out of my pocket.

I ran to the door and positioned my key in front of the lock and when I moved it forward to enter the keyhole, the door creaked open. I paled and entered slowly.

I placed my suitcase down quietly and walked toward the basement. If people were here I didn't want them to hear me. In the basement it sounds like elephants on parade when people walk around up here.

I slunk down the stairs as quietly as I could and looked around while I was still on the carpeted staircase. I could smell blood and I didn't like it. I very rarely enter the basement, so I didn't know where every place someone could hide was. Sure I looked around before I bought the house, but this was Kagome's work area, Kami knows what she's done with the place. I didn't want to just run in flashing weapons and killing things. I needed to calmly assess the situation and figure out what was going on first. Then the heads can fly.

Thankfully all the doors were opened so all I had to do was look in the doorway. There was nothing in the laundry room, bathroom, or closet in the hall area, but when I looked into the basement room itself I felt my blood run cold.

Toshi was holding Shippou inside a pink barrier. Shippou's eyes were pressed against Toshi's chest like he was stopping him from seeing something. Toshi himself was pale and his eyes were widened in horror. I crept down the last of the stairs and more was reviled.

Naraku was standing in the corner of the room and he looked rather interested in whatever was going on in front of him. Creeping a bit more so I was almost in the doorway I saw what Naraku was so interested in and tensed.

Saiyako and Kagome were fighting in the other corner of the room. Kagome had a skinning knife in her hands and Saiyako had grown her nails into claws. Each of them had cuts and gashes adorning their flesh. They were covered in blood, their own and the others. The two of them stood their ground and panted heavily. How long had they been at this?

"Surrender?" Saiyako asked whipping blood from her nose.

"No, you?" Saiyako replied with a charge and Kagome moved out of the way. "I'll take that as a no." She raised the knife as Saiyako charged again. It was at that moment I entered the room. Saiyako froze mere inches from Kagome and looked at me.

"Maru-sama…" She breathed and Kagome took that time to plunge the knife into Saiyako's chest and into her heart. Saiyako screamed and threw Kagome against the wall closest to Naraku. I started to run towards her and I felt a strong grip in my ankle. I looked down at Saiyako with the knife protruding from her chest cavity and narrowed my eyes.

"P-please…s-s-stay w-w-with…m-me…" I shook my head and kicked the knife deeper into her heart. She screamed again and blood began to pour from her mouth. Her scream turned into a gurgle as her blood pooled in the open cavity of her mouth. I felt no sympathy for the woman as I watched her die.

Another scream sounded behind me and I turned to see Naraku standing over Kagome. I rushed over and he jumped away with his hand covered in blood. "You killed my mate, I killed yours, it's only fair." I growled and I felt my eyes bleed red as Naraku laughed and miasma began to fill the room. "Our fight shall come soon, do not worry." The miasma covered his body and when it vanished like all those years ago he was gone. All that was left in the room were my two sons, Kagome, and Saiyako's dead body.

I kneeled next to Kagome and pulled her into my lap. They say not to move the injured, but there was no saving her. I hated to admit it, but it was true. I placed one hand behind her shoulders and the other over the massive hole in her stomach that Naraku had created when he plunged his fist into her body. She smiled up at me and I knew then she knew she was going to die as well.

After all these years battling the curse, Naraku, Saiyako, and my arrogance I'm still going to loose her. I moved my hand up her body and caressed her cheek. That's when a thought struck me. "The Shikon no Tama. Couldn't it…" She shook her head before I could finish.

"Aelan and I…we sealed it away…where no one…can reach it." She winced as she spoke and I started running my fingers through her hair. I didn't want her to go. We've been together for so long I've forgotten what it was like without her. Even the sixteen years we spent apart was nothing compared to the five hundred years we had just shared.

"I don't want you to go."

"We'll meet again…I know we will." A tear rolled down her cheek and I felt the same hot liquid prickle at the backs of my own eyes. "I…love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." I leaned down and kissed her. As I pulled back I looked down at the angel in my arms. Even covered in blood and dying she's still the most beautiful sight I've ever beheld.

"Send the kids…my love."

"Of course."

"See you…on the…other side." She smiled one last time and I watched her eyes close and her body go limp in my arms.

It was then I knew I would never see that smile or hear that voice ever again, and I was going to miss it more than anything.


	28. Final Force

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-eight: Final Force

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I could I will never happen. ::sigh::

Authors Note: ::Is still crying from the last chapter:: Just a quick note. A _lot_ of people have yelled at me for the whole curse thing. It was nothing but a plot device to you all would think she would die from that and not by Naraku's hand. It worked, but no one just left it at that. Yes it was cruel, yes it was stupid, but I thought it was lead people away from the true way she died. So forgive me if you despised it so much you can't see past the insignificance of it in relation to everything else. Enjoy the last chapter before the epilogue, ja.

-Flame

--

"Ne, Sessh?" Kagome looked over at me and I smiled. "What do you think it'll be like when we get to my time?"

"I think it'll be just as you remember it, only I'll be there beside you." She smiled at that and rested her head against my shoulder.

"I want a kitten when we get there."

"A kitten?"

"Yeah…"

"And you don't think this will cause a problem?"

"Nope. You're a good puppy." I snorted at the comment and ran my fingers through her hair.

"We're not getting a kitten."

"You're insufferable. It's not like the kitten's gonna take your place in my heart."

"It doesn't matter. No nekos." She sighed and looked at me.

"Then can I have a puppy?" My eyes snapped open and I looked around my empty bedroom. I wish now that I had gotten her a kitten. I ran my fingers through my sweat damped hair and sighed.

It's been a year since Kagome left us. It seams longer and it makes me wonder how long eternity is truly going to take. To live for thousands more years with out her seams rather pointless.

I pulled the blankets off my body and got out of bed. I needed some water. I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I was pouring myself a glass of water when I heard little footsteps upstairs. I looked up and watched as Shippou walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey little man, you should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you try counting sheep?"

"Yes, and it didn't help. I lost count after a few million." Only our son could be able to cunt past a million at the age of four. "Can you make me some warm milk?"

"Sure. But you have to go to bed right after that." He nodded and sat on one of the counter stools as I got out a pot and milk.

"I will. When mommy would make it for me I was always able to sleep." There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "I miss mommy."

"We both do." I said and stirred the milk in the pot. "We both do." I finished heating his milk and poured it into a cup. He walked over and picked the cup up as I started rinsing the pot. I watched him drink the milk and yawn once he had finished. I smiled and picked him up. "Alright, time for bed, you." I walked up the stairs with him and into his room. I flipped the light switch with my shoulder and laid him in bed.

"Good night, daddy."

"Good night, little man." I turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when I saw a picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of our family two years ago. I looked at Kagome and smiled sadly. I walked across the carpet and turned off his light before I headed to my own room.

I flopped on my bed and turned on my bedside light. There was no way I'd be able to get back to sleep. I looked at the clock and sighed. It was only midnight and there was a lot of darkness left in the world before the sun would come and chase the shadows away.

I picked up my laptop from under the bed and started it up. If I wasn't going to sleep the least I could do was continue my search. I had every youkai, youni, and oni in the world helping me look for Naraku. I clicked the icon for AOL and waited for my e-mail to pop up. I opened my in box and smiled.

I opened the first e-mail, which was from Toshi. He just wanted to know how I was and let me know he was coming for a visit. The second was from Aelan who said she too was coming to visit. That's when I realized that the anniversary of Kagome's death was in three days. I'll have to go and visit her grave before then. I don't wish for others to be around when I visit.

The next e-mail caused me to smile wickedly as I read. Some random youkai had e-mailed me saying it heard a rumor that Naraku was heading toward me. That our fight was finally going to take place. That thought allowed my body to rest. If I was going to have a fight soon I would want to be well rested for it, now wouldn't I?

I put my laptop away and turned off the light. My smirk was still on my face when I snuggled under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

I was almost finished pulling my hair into a ponytail at the base of my neck as the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs still looping the elastic band around my hair as Shippou bounced in front of the door chanting 'visitor, visitor.' I reached for the door now that my hair was firmly in place and opened it to reveal Toshi and Aelan. "Hey dad." Toshi said as he stepped inside the house.

I shook my head as Shippou latched himself to Toshi. "Oniisan! Oniisan! I wanna show you my new game!" Aelan laughed as he dragged Toshi off to suffer the same fate I had last week. Maybe I should have never bought him Shining Soul 2 after all. Aelan turned to look at me and I winced at the sadness in her eyes. I hate it when any of my children are sad.

"What's wrong?"

"How has he been since…?" She trailed off and I knew what she meant.

"His been pretty well, but he has him moments." She nodded and we walked into the living room to talk.

"I was hoping he would be taking it better than Toshi has been." I winced at the thought. Kagome and Toshi were always _very_ close. The time she spent with him while we were separated created such a bond between them. I'll never forget his reaction right after she died.

He was strong and acted like it didn't hurt as much as it did for Shippou's sake. Once the little boy was in bed he had broke down and cried for hours. He punched at the walls until his fists bled and all I could do was try the calm him to no avail. Even now you can see that something in him died that day with Kagome. Some of the light that had once been in his eyes was gone.

"He's taken it better. Toshi took it the hardest out of you three."

"And what about you?"

"That is my own business." I stood up and walked over to the door. "Watch Shippou while I'm gone." I didn't even look back to see if she heard me before I left the house. How does she _think_ I took Kagome's death? Horribly, it was my fault after all. If only I had been there to protect her. I failed her yet again.

I sighed as I unlocked my car and hopped in. Without hesitation I drove out of my driveway and started off towards the cemetery. Traffic was relatively light as I made my way towards the dismal district. Once I was able to see the high gates before me, a light rain began and I sighed. A perfect time for rain, if I do say so myself. Depressing weather for a depressing visit.

I parked the car and got out to make my way up the hill. Kagome's tombstone peeked from over the hill and a sad smile graced my features. Kagome's tombstone was a large angel looking heavenwards and the inscription, "Anyone can change the past. All you need to do is sneeze." was at the base of the angel's feet. It made me smile when I though about it and looked down at her nameplate. 'Kagome Taishou. Beloved wife, mother, and friend.'

I sighed again as I looked at the flowers on the grave. "I'm sorry." I said. I could care less if people could hear me. Let them think I'm crazy, I know Kagome can hear my words. "I should have been there." It's true. I was her mate. It was my job to protect her. I'll never be able to forgive myself for not being there.

I kneeled next to the angel and rested my hand on her grave marker. "How I wish I could have changed that day. If only I had been there sooner…but that look you had in your eyes at that time…it's almost as if you knew this would happen. Like you knew you didn't have much time left and you had already accepted death.

"I know you hid things from me when you were telling me about how crazy your life turned out to be. How many people you knew from your past were really your friends and you didn't even know it until now. We were meant to be together, no matter how much you thought you disrupted the space-time-continuum." I laughed at that, thinking of all the discussions we had on whether she was really suppose to be with me or not. That all changed once we got to her time.

"When will we see each other again? I wish it to be soon, but I refuse to leave Shippou in this world alone. I know you'd never forgive me if that were to happen." I smiled sadly as in image of her smacking me upside the head with an annoyed, yet amused look on her face. "I miss your expressions and reactions the most. I've never met anyone else who reacted the way you would. And your expression were purely your own." I sighed again and stood.

"I hope you're resting well."

"You can always go and ask her." I turned as the sinister voice reached my sensitive ears and my eyes began to bleed red. Naraku stood right behind me and I didn't even sense his presence until now.

"Naraku. What are you doing here?" I was barely controlling the rage I was feeling. I could not risk running blindly into a fight with this creature. That would be a fatal mistake.

"I told you our fight would come soon, did I not?"

"So our fight has come at last." I smirked and dropped my cloaking spell. I extended my claws and relished in the sound of my knuckles cracking from their long under use.

"Prepare yourself Western Lord." He smirked and ran at me. I moved out of the way and smirked. Did he really think I was so stupid to allow him to run right into me? I'm not Inuyasha. I turned and summoned my youki whip in my hand and began thrashing it at him. He was able to dodge a few times and get closer, but then I spun and the whip encircled me and slashed through his flesh a few times.

I stopped before I made myself dizzy and sent my whip away. This would be a lot easier if I had Toukijin, but _no_, Kagome didn't like me carrying my sword everywhere. I suppose she had a good reason. It would look a little more than odd to be carrying around a sword in this time, let alone illegal.

I kept my eyes on Naraku and watched him smirk. Suddenly I felt a pinch in my back and then my chest. I moved my eyes from Naraku to my own body and saw one of his tentacles impaling me through the chest. How could I have forgotten he had those.

I winced as he pulled it out and readied my claws as he sent a large group of them after me. I turned, pivoted, sliced, and dodged the tentacles as they came at me. I watched as one tentacle jerked back as I sliced it and hit the angel on Kagome's grave.

The angel cracked and broke into two and I saw red. I couldn't control it anymore. All the things this creature had done to Kagome before she had met me and even after that. He killed her and now he defiles her grave, I don't _think_ so. I growled as I transformed into my true form. I watched as the world grew smaller and lower as I grew and turned my gaze to Naraku.

I could feel the noxious acid leak from my mouth as I walked over to the hanyou. He looked frightened and he should have been. Once a youkai transforms into their true form, your end is near. He sent his tentacles shooting at me, and I didn't even bother to dodge them.

I felt a multitude of pinpricks on my body and ignored the searing pain that ensued. I walked closer to Naraku and his fear assaulted my nose and I growled. I nudged him with my paw and he went flying. Before he could smash into a tombstone and defile someone else's loved one, I grabbed him between my teeth.

He released enough miasma to kill a small group of youkai in my mouth, but it was too late. I bit down and relished in his screams of pain as I repeatedly bit into him. Then I swallowed. It may not have been the smartest idea I've ever had, but police now-a-days are so touchy when it comes to finding random mutilated bodies everywhere.

I relaxed and transformed back into my humanoid form and replaced the cloaked spell. I stumbled down the hill toward my car. My body was in so much pain it was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I was covered in blood and my clothes were in tattered ruins.

I got to my can and sat down. I pulled down the sun visor and opened the flap to look at my reflection in mirror. I was a greenish-gray color and I leaned against the seat. Just my luck. I've been run through by tentacles and poisoned. I guess on the plus side Naraku is _finally_ dead. I sighed and slumped into the seat next to me. I was so tired…I think I'll just take a nap before I return home.

I felt my body relax and a soft white light a appear before me. There was something in the light; I couldn't tell what it was…it looked almost like a person to me. The figure was getting closer and I figured out it really _was_ a person, a person in a flowing white dress with a familiar smile.

I had to blink at the person a few time before I was sure of how it was. "K-Kagome…?" She nodded and took my hand.

"I've missed you."

"I can't be dead…Shippou—"

"Will be properly looked after and will soon be joining us."

"You knew this all long, didn't you?"

"Not the _how_…but basically, yeah." She nodded and I sighed.

"I've missed you too." I kissed her and together we walked into the bright light to await our son.


	29. Epilogue

There I Was

Chapter Twenty-nine: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I'm saying this for the last time in the fic. I do _NOT_ own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: Okay last chapter. I'm going to come back at the end to explain why _I_ feel this is a happy ending. If you all are confused a bit, then I recommend going back and re-reading at lest the first part of chapter one. See you at the end, ja.

-Flame

--

I watched my _real_ mommy leave the room as Oneesan continued reading where she left off. She didn't know she was my mommy yet and it hurt. I knew, and she didn't. I could see her and she didn't know what I was seeing. I heard quiet sniffles and the sent of tears assaulted my nose. I wanted to pat her shoulder and tell her 'It's okay. I'm your son mommy. I here.'

Oneesan stiffened beside me and I knew she wanted to run to our mommy's side too. She couldn't though. Mommy didn't know she was our mommy yet. I listened carefully as mommy's footsteps grew quiet as she walked away.

I turned to Oneesan and smiled. "You can stop reading now."

"I though you wanted to hear a story?" Oneesan started to put the book away and I weakly shook my head.

"I just wanted to hear mommy read to me again." She got a sad look on her face and she nodded.

"I understand. I was standing in the doorway listening for a while actually. I miss her reading too. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak." I answered. "Worse than usual. I can just barely stay awake."

"If you were human instead of youkai you'd be dead by now."

"I know." I leaned against the pillows and closed my eyes. I was so tired. Maybe I should just go to sleep…but I felt that if I did that I wouldn't wake up. "I feel like if I go to sleep I won't wake up." I said and opened my eyes.

"Do you want me to call Toshi?" I weakly nodded and she flipped open her cell phone. Oniisan tried to see me as often as he could, but it was too hard for him to see mommy without her knowing. He and mommy always were the closest. It was because they spent so much time together. I heard Oneesan tell Oniisan mommy was gone for the day and hung up. "He said he'll be right over."

"Kay…" I took as deep a breath as I could and tried to relax. I wasn't in any pain anymore. My body was so numb from it I couldn't really feel anything. I must have started falling asleep, because the next thing I knew Oniisan was walking in the door.

"Hey Shippou." He smiled and sat next to Oneesan. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak." I rasped out. My voice had gotten worse since I last used it. Oneesan looked worried and Oniisan held her hand.

"It can't be time, can it?" Oneesan just shrugged and he sighed. "Hey Shippou, wanna know something?" I nodded weakly and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "I think today's the day."

"The day?" I asked.

"The day mom goes back to meet dad." Mommy had told every one of us how she met daddy. I smiled at the comment and rested my head back a bit more on my pillows.

"So tired…" I whispered and felt Oneesan and Oniisan's hand in one of my own. They squeezed them and I couldn't squeeze back. I let out a breath and relaxed. I was so tired and I wanted to sleep. I let by body go and sleep like it wanted and then I saw something.

I thought I had closed my eyes, but I could have been wrong. I was in a dark tunnel and I couldn't feel Oneesan's or Oniisan's hands anymore. I was scared and started walking. Then a bright light appeared at the end and I shielded my eyes from it. When I was able to move my arm away without blinding myself I saw something that made me start to cry.

Mommy and daddy were waiting for me in the light with smiles on they're faces. Mommy bent down and reached out for me and I started running towards them. I jumped in her arms and she held me close as she stood up.

I felt daddy's hand on my back and looked up to see him smiling. He drew closer so we were all in one big embrace and I closed my eyes in contentment. "Lets go little man." I heard daddy say and I looked up.

"It's time to rest." Mommy put in and I nodded.

"Rest…it sounds good." Together we walked into the bright light to rest.

And what a glorious rest it was.

Owari 

Authors Note Continued: Okay, like I said, explanation. I think this is a happy ending because Shippou was dying and he missed his parents. So when I finally passed on they were waiting for him. I was very happy that he got to see his mommy and daddy again. That's just me though. I want to know what you all though. I hoped you enjoyed.

-Flame


End file.
